


A Careful Kind of Something (перевод)

by going_wrong



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Character, Gen, I have no idea how to tag this tbh, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Religious Themes, Slow Burn, friends to not-lovers-exactly-but-romantic-partners
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_wrong/pseuds/going_wrong
Summary: Эзра Серафф и Энтони Кроули не совсем те, кого можно назвать друзьями. Пока что.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Careful Kind of Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277116) by [hope_in_the_dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_in_the_dark/pseuds/hope_in_the_dark). 

> Примечания автора  
Школьное Ау, с которым мне очень хотелось поиграться. Надеюсь, вам понравится.  
Я американка, пытающаяся писать про Британию, поэтому возможны неточности.  
Дисклеймер: мне не принадлежит ничто связанное с Благими Знамениями или другие упомянутые объекты интеллектуальной собственности, как Queen и Гарри Поттер.  
Предупреждения: мат, употребление психоактивных веществ, упоминание семейной травмы (без физического насилия), гомофобия.  
Примечания переводчика  
Автор намеренно сменила имя Азирафаэля, чтобы оно звучало немного современнее. Это надо просто принять) Но он все еще Ангел)

Не то чтобы Эзра ненавидел Энтони Кроули. Эзра вообще был таким человеком, который никогда не относился к кому бы то ни было с ненавистью; преимущественно из-за родителей и их религиозности, но также потому, что он был хорошим человеком. Поэтому когда Эзра думал о Кроули, он не позволял просачиваться ненависти в свои мысли, но иногда радовал себя возможностью думать про Кроули гадости.

Эзра не ненавидел Кроули, но он ему откровенно не нравился. Кроули был, по словам отца Эзры, «натуральный ублюдок». Он вырос, купаясь в деньгах, и вел себя соответственно. Он водил черную винтажную Бэнтли, подаренную отцом на шестнадцатилетние , и водил так, что мог спровоцировать от шести до двадцати почти-аварий где угодно и когда угодно. Бэнтли была гордостью и радостью Кроули, и настолько оберегал ее, что Эзра видел ее всего однажды и то издалека. Только ближайшие друзья Кроули могли прикоснуться к машине, не говоря уже о поездке на ней, и Эзра точно не входил в этот круг. А причина, по которой Эзра и кроули не были друзьями, была проста до безобразия – Кроули был самым крутым человеком в выпускном классе, а Эзра был одним из наименее крутых (если вообще не полным аутсайдером).

Кроули переехал в Лондон их Манчестера в восьмом классе, и с тех пор всегда выделялся из толпы. Первой причиной тому были вечно скрывающие глаза темные очки. На улице или в помещении, в солнечную или дождливую погоду, летом или зимой, Кроули носил очки, будто они были приклеены к переносице. Раньше учителя пытались заставить его снять их, но парень отказывался. После череды наказаний и двух памятный отстранений от уроков (первое потому что Кроули ударил учителя пытавшегося снять с парня очки, второе потому что Кроули выпрыгнул из окна, когда его оставили после уроков - просто потому, что хотел уйти) и одного исключения, которое отменили после звонка отца Кроули. Учителя Средней Школы Св. Моники сдались. Кроули ходил в очках.

Второй причиной был стиль одежды. Он всегда выглядел невероятно; хоть прическа и цвет волос сменялись на протяжении нескольких лет, он всегда пах дорогим одеколоном и носил темную одежду, слишком облегающую, чтобы быть приемлемой в религиозном учреждении. В этом Кроули был постоянен. Он никогда не выглядел так, будто проспал и собирался в спешке, опаздывая - что, впрочем, могло быть связано еще и с тем, что Кроули никогда, ни разу, не пришел в школу вовремя. Он всегда был идеально причесан, с идеальным ароматом и идеально элегантен. В опасном смысле этого слова.

На данном этапе Кроули выглядел так: ненатурально рыжие волосы уложенные элегантными острыми прядями, (разумеется) тесные темные джинсы, рубашки разнообразных оттенков серого и красного (иногда он сочетал их с ослабленно завязанным галстуком или шарфом, иногда просто носил расстёгнутыми до половины груди), ботинки из змеиной кожи (непонятно почему вообще) и темная кожаная куртка, которая выглядела черной но иногда отливала темно-синим. Дополняли весь этот ансамбль вечные очки и ухмылка, которая вызывала у Эзры желание стукнуть ее обладателя.

То как Кроули одевался или какую водил машину не совсем то, что волновало Эзру (ну может немного, потому что все упомянутое свидетельствовало о том, что у Кроули толпа друзей, а у Эзры их особо много не было). Это волновало отца Эзры, мистер Сэрафф тяжело трудился и всегда делал все для его семьи, но ему приходилось прикладывать много усилий, чтобы у Эзры и его братьев все было хорошо. И все же, празднования Рождества никогда не были чем-то невероятным, а все дни рождения отмечались обедом в местной сети забегаловок. У семьи Кроули же наоборот денег было хоть отбавляй, и они не стеснялись демонстрировать это, давая своему сыну все самое лучшее. Впрочем, мистер и миссис Кроули никогда не утруждали себя показываться там, где все было ниже их статуса и в целом их не видели годами. Это было из разряда «чепухи», которая раздражала родителей Эзры.

Нет, что действительно раздражало Эзру, так это то, что Кроули мог выйти сухим из воды буквально из любой ситуации. Разумеется, учителя и администрация школы ненавидели Кроули, но будто они что-то могли сделать? Семья Кроули была одним из самых щедрых частных спонсоров школы, а их угрожающего вида адвокат появлялся в школе каждый раз, когда Кроули попадал в неприятности. Таким образом, парнишка постоянно избегал наказаний за все свои шалости – розыгрыши ни в чем не повинных людей, хамство учителям, сон на уроках, и прогулы. И он был такой болезненной занозой в заднице у всех, что никто из учителей не хотел бы оставлять Кроули на второй год. Эзра не понимал, как кто-то настолько раздражающий и грубый может делать все, что вздумается, без наказания, но вот он Кроули делающий именно это. Эзре так же было невдомек, как можно не уважать учителей и презирать всех, кто все же уважал, а второе любимое времяпровождение у Кроули (после мойки машины, разумеется) было находить слабые места преподавателей и давить на них,  _ изо всех сил _ . 

Эзра же был научен тяжело трудиться, и так он и делал. Он был отличником и президентом нескольких внеклассных клубов и организаций. Он был тем человеком, который оставался после уроков ведя длительные и глубокомысленные разговоры с учителями и разочаровывался в себе если получал что-то меньше 90 на экзаменах. Парень практически жил в библиотеке; у его семьи был телевизор, однако Эзра всегда предпочитал кино книги и поэтому отставал в знании поп-культуры от всех одноклассников. Для него такие вещи как мода и прическа были одновременно слишком дорогими, чтобы задумываться о них, и слишком глупыми, чтобы стараться понять их, поэтому одевался он в то, что мог найти в комиссионном магазине недалеко от дома и что хоть как-то садилось по размеру (преимущественно это были свободные свитера всех оттенков бежевого, рубашки с тугими воротниками, широкие джинсы и тяжелые коричневые ботинки). Он не страдал от лишнего веса, но и худощавым, как Кроули, не был. Он выглядел как человек, который любил одинаково и поесть, и тренировки, что в общем и было правдой. Но кроме всего прочего Эзра было просто… Эзра. Восемнадцатилетний парень, мечтающий поступить в Оксфорд, изучать Английскую литературу и осуществить далекую мечту стать владельцем книжного магазина в центре Лондона.

В тот вторник Эзра сидел в библиотеке, как обычно и читал Братьев Карамазовых (как и всю прошлую неделю) и ждал одноклассника, которому нужно было подтянуть оценки. Репетиторство было его обязанностью в одном из клубов, в которых он состоял, поэтому он не удивился, когда на уроке ему передали записку, что в четыре часа ему нужно встретиться в библиотеке с новым подопечным. Однако, вот уже половина пятого, а предполагаемый подопечный так и не явился.

\- Если уже назначаешь встречу, то на нее нужно  _ приходить,  _ \- пробормотал Эзра, переворачивая страницу так резко, что надорвал слегка. Он вздрогнул и нежно провел по бумаге, извиняясь про себя перед книгой.

\- Не я назначал эту встречу _ , ангел _ .

Эзра подпрыгнул на стуле и резко обернулся, чтобы увидеть никого иного, как Кроули с кожанной сумкой-почтальонкой на плече, опирающегося на книжный стеллаж так, что это точно должно было  причинять боль его спине . Кроули как обычно ухмылялся и лениво провел рукой по рыжим волосам.

Вздохнув, Эзра решил не обзывать его ублюдком (потому что он не материться, а еще потому что он пытался быть милым) и встал, выдвигая для Кроули стул.

\- Не называй меня так, Кроули. И ты опоздал.

Рыжий рухнул на стул и принял совершенно неприемлемую позу, глядя на Эзру с явной злостью, когда тот сел и придвинул к себе стопку бумаги и ручку.

\- Я вообще не хочу быть здесь, – Кроули растягивал слова. - Но должен, иначе они не допустят меня к экзаменами. Директор Херстон… - Эзра поморщился на коверкание фамилии, но решил что исправлять не будет – сказал, что если я в этом семестре не получу проходных оценок, то он оставит меня на второй год и оспорить я это не смогу.

Эзра пожал плечами:

\- Ладно. И с чем нужна помощь?

Кроули смерил его взглядом, который Эзра скорее почувствовал, так как видеть глаз парня за очками не мог.

\- С чем нахрен ты думаешь, мне нужна помощь, ангел? Со всем.

\-  _ Не называй _ меня так. И следи за речью, пожалуйста.

Кроули только посмеялся и, открыв сумку, извлек оттуда груду смятой бумаги, в которой Эзра узнал незаконченные домашние задания по Латыни, объёмом работы примерно на месяц.

\- Пульцифер сказал, что я должен сдать это до конца недели

\- Недели? – глаза Эзры шокировано распахнулись. – Честное слово! Для справки, в кои то веки открывать учебник и делать домашку - не смертельно!

Эзра оторвался от созерцания кучи бумаги и поднял глаза вовремя, чтобы увидеть как Кроули беззвучно кривляет его «честное слово». Он закатил глаза, поправил очки и достал из сумки учебник по латыни.

\- Эй, - подал голос Кроули, он звучал совсем не заинтересовано. – на счет учебника… у тебя случайно нет лишнего, который я мог бы одолжить?

\- У тебя…. У тебя нет учебника? – Эзра почти кричал, что было крайне нетипично, как из-за правил библиотеки, так и потому, что он почти никогда не повышал голос на кого угодно из-за чего угодно.

Кроули покачал головой и откинулся на стуле, качаясь на двух ножках, и глядя в потолок. Эзра снова вздохнул и, зацепив своей ногой переднюю ножку стула, поставил тот место.

Кроули приподнял одну (идеальную) бровь.

\- Ууу, ангел, ты выглядишь взбешенным! Я уже сделал что-то не так? – он улыбался так, будто надеялся, что сделал.

\- Я ненавижу тебя, - сказал Эзра, почти искренне.

На это Кроули только ухмыльнулся и потянулся через стол, забрать у Эзры учебник, пока тот думал, чем же он прогневил Господа настолько, что заслужил это.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
Предупреждение – употребление алкоголя.

Не смотря на предубеждение своих учителей, Кроули глупым не был. Очень даже наоборот, но он не хотел, чтобы люди об этом знали, иначе ему было бы гораздо сложнее хулиганить, от чего он получал искреннее удовольствие. И Эзра это знал. В конце концов, взялось же откуда-то прозвище «Ангел».

Когда Кроули только переехал в Лондон, его посадили рядом с Эзрой на уроках английского, потому что учитель с первого взгляда определил в Кроули проблему и надеялся, что общение с Эзрой пойдет на благо хулигану и тот исправится. Этот небольшой эксперимент, естественно, провалился, но Эзра хотя бы постарался быть дружелюбным и общительным. В то время они изучали отрывки из «Божественной Комедии» Данте, что было достаточно амбициозно для восьмого года обучения, но Эзра наслаждался, а Кроули хмурился, глядя в пустую тетрадь, или писал гадости ручкой на парте.

\- Как думаешь, Энтони, как выглядят ангелы? – Эзра и раньше пытался с ним заговорить, но ничего вразумительнее мычания не получал, поэтому сильно удивился когда Кроули действительно ответил.

\- Не Энтони, а Кроули. И, я думаю, по большей части как ты.

Эзра мгновенно повернулся, его лицо залила краска и все, что останавливало мысли о том, что только что в его сторону прозвучал комплимент – это выражение лица Кроули. Ухмылка, которая теперь была такой же постоянной, как солнечные очки Кроули, появилась впервые, и Эзра возненавидел ее сразу же.

\- И что это значит?

Кроули тяжело вздохнул и чуть-чуть взмахнул одной из своих бледных рук с длинными пальцами.

\- Ну не знаю. Все такие светловолосые, светлоглазые, скорее всего одевающиеся по моде прошлого столетия, и верняк выглядят так мило, что их хочется ударить.

\- О…- точно не комплимент. Эзра вернулся к конспектированию, изо всех сил стараясь не реагировать на хихикание Кроули.

Через несколько недель после этого разговора Эзру отвлек от усердного написания эссе карандаш, вонзившийся в его плечо.

\- Ангел, это прозвище тебе подходит даже больше, чем я думал.

Эзра его проигнорировал.

\- Твоя фамилия Серафф. Это же почти производное от серафима, нет? А это ведь ангел. – Кроули еще раз ткнул Эзру карандашом, в этот раз под ребра. – Ха! Видишь, я умный.

Эзра проигнорировал весь этот разговор, но только Кроули решил, что «ангел» - единственное приемлемое обращение, раз и навсегда. За эти годы Эзра перепробовал все, чтобы заставить Кроули перестать его так называть, но не сработало. Что странно, больше никому не позволено было использовать это прозвище; однажды Хастур, друг Кроули, попытался его назвать ангелом, за что получил в живот от Кроули и указания заткнуться (такая реакция удивила и озадачила Эзру, но он давно перестал пытаться понять, потому что большинство вещей связанных с Кроули превышали человеческие понятия о норме).

Поэтому, так как Эзра знал, что Кроули был далеко не глуп, он обнаружил, что ему нужно проявить нечеловеческую сдержанность, когда дело доходит до его реакции на оценки Кроули. Когда это случилось, он и Кроули сидели за теперь уже их постоянным столом в библиотеке, и Кроули с триумфом вручил ему эссе по английскому с неудовлетворительной оценкой, выведенной кроваво-красными чернилами.

\- Кроули, я тебя не понимаю. - Кроули ухмылялся ему, как всегда. Вместо ответа он издал звук, похожий на «нуху», и продолжил крутить ручку на столе.

\- Ты же умный. _Я знаю_, что умный – Эзра был откровенно сбит с толку и разочарован. Прошло уже несколько недель с начала репетиторства, и если с домашними заданиями Эзре удавалось помочь, то основные оценки у Кроули оставались ужасными.

И совершенно внезапно Эзра оказался почти нос к носу с рычащим Кроули:

\- Эй, я_ не _умный, не смей распространяться об этом, - прошипел рыжий и сел обратно на стул, расставив длиннющие конечности.

Именно в этот момент мимо них, хихикая, прошла группка десяти- и одиннадцатиклассниц. Одна из них, роскошная, дорого одетая блондинка, помахала Кроули. Он слегка изогнул губы, достаточно, чтобы это могло считаться за улыбку, и она с подругами исчезли за углом. Эзра слышал их взволнованный шепот, пока дверь библиотеки не захлопнулась за ними.

\- Спасибо, блять, что никто из моих друзей никогда не заходит в библиотеку, - пробормотал Кроули, поджав одну длинную ногу под другую и сгорбившись за столом.

Эзра открыл было рот, чтобы отчитать Кроули за выражение (должно быть, в шестой раз за десять минут), но вдруг понял, что именно сказал Кроули. Кроули не хотел, чтобы его видели в библиотеке те, кто его действительно знал. Кроули - высокий, красивый, невозмутимый, _крутой _Кроули - стеснялся

Эзра поправил очки и забрал эссе, которое как издевка над ним лежало на столе с момента прихода Кроули. У него появилась идея и, прежде чем он успеет передумать, он решил ее озвучить.

\- Знаешь, мы не _обязаны_ учиться именно здесь, - Кроули слегка дернул головой, и Эзра чувствовал, что его затылок буравят взглядом.

\- Что, ангел?

\- Я сказал, что мы не обязательно должны учиться здесь, - Эзра пожал плечами. – Можем пойти в другое место. Администрация не против, просто я привык, потому что большинству людей наплевать, что репетиторство проходит здесь.

\- Мне и здесь нормально, - Кроули снова откинулся на спинку стула, стараясь выглядеть непринужденно.

\- А если нет, то мы можем выбрать другое место, - Эзра сделал паузу, пытаясь унять сердцебиение и решаясь сказать, что собирался. – Ты никогда не получишь нужных оценок, если мы будем сидеть здесь четыре дня в неделю, а ты будешь переживать, что тебя увидит кто-то из знакомых. Это трата времени - и твоего, и моего.

\- Я сказал – мне нормально. Не переживаю я, - зарычал Кроули (хотя его интонация свидетельствовала о противоположном). Эзра только покачал головой и решил все-же обсудить сочинение, пытаясь не злиться на отсутствие интереса у собеседника.

***

Эзра отстегивал свой велосипед, когда услышал рычание мотора и звук захлопывающейся двери за спиной.

\- Допустим, я бы хотел поучиться в другом месте, - прозвучал мягкий голос Кроули. Он стоял, опершись на капот своей Бэнтли и его ботинки из змеиной кожи переливались в свете передних фар. – Что бы ты предложил? – Эзра мог сказать, что тот пытался делать вид, что ему все равно, но получалось не очень.

\- Недалеко от моего дома есть кофейня, - ответил Эзра. – Никто из твоих друзей не живет рядом со мной, так что врядли там нас кто-то увидит.

Кроули обдумал услышанное.

\- Но если рядом с тобой не живет никто из моих друзей, это и мне не близко. Не уверен, что хочу ехать в какую-то жопу мира ради учебы.

Эзра напрягся, руки сжались в кулаки.

\- Тебе выбирать, Кроули. Мы можем попытаться работать в месте, где есть шанс встретить знакомых, а значит, ты будешь слишком сосредоточен на том, насколько круто ты выглядишь и не повредит ли это твоему имиджу. А можем _на самом деле сосредоточиться_, пойдя туда, где тебя никто не знает, чтобы ты мог получить свои оценки и закончить школу, в конце концов.

Кроули тяжело вздохнул (и Эзра мог поклясться, что тот закатил глаза, хоть их и не было видно за очками).

\- Окей, ладно. Скинь мне адрес кофейни, ангел, - с ухмылкой и насмешливо отсалютовав, Кроули сел в Бентли и уехал со школьной парковки с явно неподходящей для этого скоростью. Только после того, как машина скрылась за углом, Эзра понял, что номера телефона Кроули у него нет.

\- Ох, божечки, - и как только слова покинули его рот, серое небо над головой разразилось огромными каплями, заливая очки. – С моим-то счастьем….

Он взобрался на велосипед и, глянув на часы только чтобы убедиться, что на ужин он опоздал, поехал домой.

***

Кроули ехал по Оксфорд-стрит со скорость 90 миль в час*, когда начался дождь. Внезапно он подумал об Эзре, едущем домой на велосипеде под проливным дождем, с прилипшими ко лбу от воды светлыми волосами. К своему искреннему удивлению и слегка отвращению, Кроули обнаружил, что его это действительно волновало.

Он скривился своему отражению в зеркале заднего вида, и ушел в маневр как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать столкновения с пешеходом. Напряжение гитарного соло вытекало из динамиков машины, и Кроули старался изо всех сил не думать об Эзре. Как ни странно, голубые глаза старомодного гика, казалось, прожгли дыру в его мозгу.

\- Блять, - вырвалось у Кроули и он вжал педаль газа еще сильнее. Это абсолютно последняя вещь, в которой он нуждался – воскрешение влюбленности, которой он избегал годами. Остановившись на красный свет (сам по себе редкий случай), он пошарил в бардачке, пока не нашел маленькую бутылку водки, которую тут же и выпил в один глоток . Однако вместо того, чтобы заставить его чувствовать себя лучше, алкоголь вызвал в воображении образ самого неодобрительного взгляда Эзры.

Как только зажегся зеленый, Кроули втопил педаль газа.

\- _Блять_, - сказал он снова, теперь с большим выражением. Он решил, что единственное, что он может сделать теперь, это утопить свои ощущения в таком количестве алкоголя, которое только сможет найти в баре дома, и так и сделал. Четыре часа спустя, он отключился на кровати, под звук упавшей на пол пустой бутылки текилы и в компании недопитой бутылки скотча на прикроватной тумбочке.

Родителей, которым было бы до этого дело, рядом не было.

* - 140 километров в час


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора
> 
> Предупреждение – мат, как обычно.

Эзра опаздывал в школу, что было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. У его велосипеда спустило шину, и он оставил его в ближайшей мастерской, остаток пути до школы нужно было пройти пешком. И совсем не улучшало настроения то, что начавшийся вчера дождь никак не прекращался.

Мимо него промчалась машина, на скорости явно не рекомендованной для центра Лондона в четверг утром. Он даже не поднял глаз, а только натянул капюшон больше на лицо в попытке хоть как-то закрыться от ветра. Тормоза проезжавшей машины завизжали, когда водитель остановился чуть дальше вниз по дороге.

-Эй! Ангел, это ты?

_ Это _ привлекло внимание Эзры. Естественно, это был Кроули и он почти свисал из окна своего автомобиля, рука (довольно неэффективно) закрывала его волосы, всматриваясь сквозь дождь в сторону Эзры.

-Эм… - Эзра замер и смотрел на Бэнтли. – Да. Привет, Кроули.

Безукоризненно одетая верхняя часть тела Кроули исчезла в окне, и Бентли сдала назад по улице, где Эзра все еще стоял как истукан. Проезжающая мимо машина издала раздраженный сигнал, а ее водитель прокричал несколько неласковых слов из окна, но Кроули только пожал плечами и посмотрел на Эзру, подняв бровь.

\- Ну? Не сядешь?

Эзра думал, что Кроули собирался немного подколоть или, по крайней мере, предложить ему зонт. Чего он точно не ожидал, так это предложения прокатиться.

\- В… В твою машину? – он почти заикался, глаза расширились от удивления.

\- Да, тупой ты идиот, - Кроули нагнулся и открыл ему пассажирскую дверь. Он либо не заметил, как Эзра скривился в ответ на ругательства, либо решил не заморачиваться по этому поводу.

\- Я весь мокрый, - сказал Эзра беззащитно, указывая на себя.

\- У меня  _ есть _ глаза, знаешь ли, ангел. Не смотря на то, что ты их не видишь, - поскольку Кроули не выразил протеста, Эзра открыл дверцу машины и тяжело опустился на кожаное сиденье, вздрогнув, когда капли воды попали на безупречную приборную панель.

\- Извини.

\- За что? - Кроули снова начал ехать, что заставило Эзру пересмотреть свое о поездке. Он крепче сжал край сиденья, когда водитель Бентли проигнорировал запрещающий проезд знак и резко повернул направо.

\- Я намочил обивку.

Кроули пожал плечами и начал крутить рычажки настройки радио:

\- Высохнет, ангел.

Разговор прервался на несколько минут, когда Кроули начал пытаться вызвать как можно больше около-смертельных случаев, а Эзра зажмурился, опасаясь стать одним из них. Наконец, после пяти минут или около того маниакальной радости со стороны Кроули и ужасного ужаса со стороны Эзры, Бентли выехал на мало оживленную улицу, и поездка потеряла всю (ну, большинство) свою прелесть. Эзра, медленно открыв глаза, заметил, что, скорее всего, у них осталось всего несколько минут до прибытия в школу, и решил попытать счастья и начать хоть небольшую беседу.

К несчастью для Кроули, навыки ведения непринужденной беседы Эзра никогда особо не развивал, и поэтому он смог придумать только это:

\- Итак, я заметил, что тебя вчера не было в школе.

Кроули а это только неопределенно хмыкнул и продолжил движение.

\- Я тебя искал, потому что ты попросил отправить тебе адрес кофейни, но твоего номера у меня нет, поэтому я записал адрес и думал отдать его лично, но тебя нигде не было, - промямлил Эзра скороговоркой. Его ладони внезапно вспотели и он попытался вытереть их о брюки (которые были насквозь мокрые, так что это не очень помогло), и продолжил. – Я думал что разминулся с тобой, поэтому пошел в Администрацию и они сказали, что ты и не приходил.

\- Тебе в Администрации сказали? – легкий поворот головы Кроули свидетельствовал о том что да, он слышал все, что Эзра сказал, но сфокусироваться решил только на этом.

\- Д-да, я им нравлюсь. Я как-то помогал им с документами, - Кроули отреагировал смешком, а Эзра нервно ковырял кутикулы, отметив про себя, что ему отчаянно нужен маникюр.

\- Естественно ты помогал им с документами, ангел. Ну,  _ естественно _ , - Кроули засмеялся, но теперь это звучало не так злобно как обычно. Он припарковал Бентли, занимая сразу два парковочных места вместо одного (и Эзра испытывал огромный соблазн это прокомментировать, но не стал, ведь, в конце концов, Кроули был достаточно мил и подвез его).

Оба парня вылезли из Бентли, один с отработанной грацией, а другой немного споткнувшись. Эзра перекинул сумку через плечо и повернулся, чтобы поблагодарить Кроули, только чтобы увидеть, как тот открыл багажник, извлек оттуда нечто похожее на пляжное полотенце, и протер и переднее сидение, а потом, закрыв дверь, похлопал по крыше Бентли почти с любовью, если бы Кроули верил, что способен на такое. Он бросил полотенце обратно в багажник, запер машину, затем повернулся и врезался в Эзру.

\- Что к черту ты до сих пор тут делаешь? Ты опоздал, в курсе? - проворчал он, потирая грудь там, где она столкнулась с ключицей Эзры.

Эзра моргнул растерянно, прежде чем понял, что на самом деле не был уверен, почему же ждал Кроули. Поэтому, вместо подходящего ответа, он пожал плечами и пошел к школе, стараясь поспевать за шагом Кроули.

\- Хреново себя чувствовал вчера. Не планировал на самом деле пропускать наши занятия, - сказал Кроули, когда они вошли в главную дверь, подошли к стойке регистрации и Кроули записал свое имя в книге посещения. Что еще он мог сказать: «О, извини, я вчера надрался! Я влюблен в тебя, и это убивает меня, поэтому я пил, пока не потерял сознание, а затем проснулся с блядски ужасным похмельем и провел час, обнимая туалет, прежде чем снова заснуть»? Нет уж.

Эзра не знал, что на самом деле произошло, но он был совершенно ошеломлен тем, что Кроули вообще что-то рассказывал о своей личной жизни, и поэтому он целую минуту или две стоял у входа в дверь, после того как Кроули пошел в класс.

-Эзра, ты собираешься отмечаться? – Миссис Хьюз пялилась на него из-за стола, напоминая, что он  _ опоздал в школу _ , Бога ради.

Он спешно надписал свое имя и побежал по коридору; преподаватель физкультуры, увидев, как он бежит, подумал, не недооценил ли он спортивные способности этого Сераффа.

***

Ланч Эзра всегда проводил одинаково (одной рукой переворачивал страницы книги, которую читал, второй – ел сэндвич), в одной и той же компании (Адам, тощий американский студент по обмену, который так и не удосужился подружиться с кем-либо, и Анафема, которая ненавидела школу из-за всей пропаганды и предпочла бы сидеть дома, практикуя чтение ауры). Они никогда особо не общались, ведь объединяло их только то, что им больше не с кем было сидеть.

Лицо Эзры было настолько близко к книге, что, если бы она захлопнулась сама по себе, то сбила бы его очки и сломала нос, так что неудивительно, что он не увидел, как Кроули подошел своей виляющей походкой и облокотился на край стола. На самом деле, он понял, что Кроули вообще был здесь, потому что Адам ткнул его в руку и сказал:

\- Эй, этот хипстер пялится на тебя.

Эзра еще секунду возился с книгой, а потом он упала на стол с жутким грохотом. В то же мгновение он схватился за голову, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы и, чувствуя как лицо заливает краска. Кроули просто стоял здесь с изумленной ухмылкой на лице; Эзре потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что Кроули держал лист бумаги в своих длинных пальцах.

\- Что это? – Эзре оставалось только молиться, чтобы его лицо поскорее остыло и Кроули перестал лыбиться как кот, дорвавшийся до сметаны.

\- Ты сказал, что у тебя нет моего номера, так вот он, - рыжий бросил листок бумаги на книгу Эзры и вернулся к столу своих друзей, где те громко смеялись и бросались колкостями.

\- А он ведь симпатичен, - вздохнула Анафема. – И такое позорище – виляет бедрами, считая что это круто, а выглядит глуповато.

\- Я бы так не сказал, - ответил Эзра и в туже секунду закрыл рот руками, краснея еще больше чем прежде. Анафема посмотрела на него так пристально, будто пыталась в душу заглянуть (что зная девушку, могло быть действительно так), а потом пожала плечами и покинула столовую, предположительно собираясь сделать нечто оккультное в дамском туалете.

\- Чувак, - подал голос Адам, оторвавшись от телефона и вынув один наушник, чтобы ткнуть им Эзру еще раз. – Анафема классная, - и не дожидаясь ответа, снова вставил наушник продолжил смотреть, что бы он не смотрел до этого.

Эзра на мгновение об этом задумался. Он знал Анафему уже много лет и, пожалуй, была тем единственным человеком, которого мало-мальски можно было приравнять к другу. Он никогда особо не находил ее привлекательной, но эй, каждому свое же! Он потянулся к книге и увидел клочок бумаги, про который уже успел забыть.

Под неряшливо написанным номером телефона был приписка:

_ Если ты хотел узнать мой номер, ангел, надо было просто спросить;) _

_ \- К _

По причинам, которые Эзра не мог точно определить, этот маленький подмигивающий смайлик заставил ощутить нечто похожее на щекотку изнутри. Он отмахнулся от этого ощущения и набрал номер в своем телефоне, отправив следующий текст:

_ Я не хотел, ты сказал прислать тебе адрес, и я понял, что номера у меня нет. _

_ -Эзра _

И подумав, отправил ещё одно сообщение:

_ Но спасибо. _

Если бы Эзра не встал из-за своего стола поспешно, он бы увидел, как Кроули вытащил телефон из кармана его слишком обтягивающих джинсов и слегка улыбнулся прочитанному. К сожалению, к тому времени, когда это произошло, Эзра уже был в коридоре по пути в библиотеку, потому что у него было двенадцать минут до начала урока, и он собирался использовать их, чтобы спокойно почитать, наконец-то.

Но Кроули  _ улыбнулся _ сообщению Эзры. Более того, он добавил телефон в контакты и подписал «Ангел», что сделало Эзру первым контактом в списке и первым контактом, который Кроули не подписал по фамилии. Рыжеволосый парень предпочитал, чтобы к нему обращались по фамилии и так же обращался ко всем окружающим. Всем, Кроме Эзры Сэраффа.

***

Телефон Эзры завибрировал в кармане, сообщение от Кроули гласило:

_ Пришли мне чертов адрес, ангел. _

И он отправил. И он однозначно  _ не  _ улыбался набирая сообщение.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
Следующая глава будет посвящена более серьезным вещам, так что, думаю, готовимся к этому.  
Предупреждение – мат (на постоянной основе теперь будет, пожалуй)
> 
> Примечание переводчика  
Кажется, я случайно перевела главу, оставив ее без мата...)

После довольно продолжительной, но интеллектуально стимулирующей дискуссии с учителем английского, Эзра наконец покинул школу. Дождь прекратился несколько часов назад, но небо все еще было серым, когда он вышел на улицу и направился в кафе. Он должен был встретиться там с Кроули буквально через час, и это определенно будет долгая прогулка, поэтому он немного ускорил темп и просил у Бога чтобы не выглядеть как потное чмо по приходу. По сравнению с безупречными волосами и одеждой Кроули, Эзра всегда выглядел несколько неряшливо, но он не стремился сделать этот контраст еще более очевидным. Он вздохнул, снова расчесывая пальцами кудри и снял пальто, чтобы избежать перегрева.

Второй раз за день рядом с ним притормозила черная винтажная Бентли, остановка которой заставила нескольких злых водителей кричать и показывать непристойные жесты. Кроули, как обычно, было плевать. Он наклонился через пассажирское сидение, открывая окно, да с таким усилием, которое, Эзра бы предпочел, чтобы он вкладывал в учебу.

\- Ангел, ты что тут делаешь? – Кроули наконец удалось справиться с окном и он смотрел на Эзру с выражением лица, которое можно было описать как равное сочетание притворного интереса и подлинной заботы.

\- Иду.

\- Да, придурок, это я вижу, - Кроули закатил глаза. – _Почему_ ты идешь?

\- Мой велик в ремонте, поэтому я и опаздывал утром, когда ты меня подвез, - это ответ, судя по всему, Кроули не удовлетворил, но он махнул рукой в сторону двери, будто приглашая. Эзра колебался мгновение перед тем, как открыть дверь сесть и пристегнуться, ремень он проверил дважды, чтобы все было безопасно.

Кроули вернулся обратно в поток, чуть не заставив пожилую леди врезаться в грузовик. Он засмеялся, когда Эзра поморщился и нарочно дернул руль, самодовольно улыбаясь, пока Эзра сжал руки в кулаки и пробормотал что-то отдаленно напоминающее молитву.

\- Выходит, машины у тебя нет?

\- Нет, - ответил Эзра, не отрывая взгляда синих глаз от дороги.

\- И у родителей твоих?

\- У них есть, но они оба работают, и не могут меня забирать.

\- Братья, сестры?

\- Мой брат Гэйб работает в магазине на первом этаже нашего дома, а второй брат живет в Америке.

\- Ууу, - присвистнул Кроули. - То есть средства передвижения у тебя нет? - Эзра только покачал головой, но от дороги взгляда не отвел, будто пытался управлять машиной телепатически.

Следующие слова буквально сорвались с губ Кроули:

\- Если хочешь, я могу тебя подвозить.

Дорога внезапно стала намного менее интересной, и Эзра уставился на Кроули своими голубыми глазами. Со своей стороны, Кроули внезапно стал интересоваться дорогой гораздо больше, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, и хмурился, как будто ему самому было интересно, почему он это сказал (а ему было, в некой мере, ведь он не понимал ни почему он это сказал, ни точно ли он руководил своим телом когда это произошло).

Эзра знал, что Кроули является сторонником жестоких шуток и беспощадных насмешек, он пришел к выводу, что Кроули явно пытался его подколоть. Это столь фантастически сильно разозлило Эзру, что он даже не мог вспомнить, испытывал ли когда-либо нечто подобное.

\- Ты… Ты урод. – Эзру почти трясло от злости, так что он позволил невежливому слову соскользнуть с языка. Услышав это, Кроули заметно подскочил на месте и повернулся к Эзре, когда тот продолжил. – Это _за гранью_ жестокости, ты понимаешь это? До тебя не доходит, что кичиться своим богатством перед тем, кто даже не может купить новый байк, который уже очень нужен, потому что старый разваливается на ходу, - невероятно грубо? И я знаю, что ты никого не любишь катать в своей машине – даже своих друзей, а я не друг – поэтому заставить меня согласиться, а потом подтрунивать за это - злобно, правда. Это ужасно.

К своему ужасу, Эзра почувствовал, что по его горящим румянцем щекам скользнули предательские слезы. Как бы ему хотелось, сейчас больше чем когда либо, быть более мужественным и сдерживать свои эмоции. Его впечатало в дверь, когда Кроули на всем ходу развернулся на девяносто градусов и затормозил на парковке Сэйнт Джеймс парка.

\- Я не пытался быть жестоким, - Кроули заговорил не сразу, его голос звучал мягче и будто хрупко, Эзра никогда его таким не слышал.

Но он и не купится на это. Нет, сэр. Конечно, он был эмоциональным, смазливым парнем, но это не значит, что он был идиотом.

\- Не оправдывайся. Жестокая шутка и в Африке – жестокая шутка, Кроули.

\- Я не шутил, - Кроули действительно звучал искренне. – Это было предложение. Я был… Не знаю. Пытался быть _дружелюбным_. - Он выплюнул последнее слово, словно оно обожгло его язык, и отвернулся к окну. Возможно, это было игрой света, но Эзре показалось, что он видел, как Кроули слегка трясется.

У Эзры ушла целая минута на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями, Кроули же за это время не двинул ни единым мускулом.

Но наконец Эзра выдавил:

-Ты серьезно?

-Ага, - кивнул Кроули, не отворачиваясь от окна.

-Ты бы меня возил?

-Если хочешь. Ну, ты же помогаешь мне со всем этой школьной фигней, это меньшее, что я могу сделать, - Эзра все еще не был уверен, не издеваются ли над ним; образ дерзкого бесчувственного Кроули будто испарялся на глазах. Вместо него проявлялось что-то неизвестное (а если быть точными, Кроули без "брони" - это было невдомек даже самому Кроули)

Эзра тяжело и медленно выдохнул и , дотянувшись до плеча Кроули, покрытого кожей куртки, тихо сказал:

-Думаю, я должен извиниться.

-Сначала ответь на мой вопрос, - ответ прозвучал резко и остро, так что Эзра отшатнулся и спрятал руку, лежавшую только что у Кроули на плече, в карман.

-Я был бы рад, если бы ты меня подвозил до школы и кофейни, пожалуйста. По крайней мере, пока не верну свой велосипед, - он постарался выдавить улыбку, в надежде, что Кроули это ощутит и повернется. Не повернулся, но хотя бы поерзал на сидении, так что теперь он смотрел перед собой.

-Это я могу.

-И прости, что поднял на тебя голос, - продолжили Эзра опуская глаза. - Я обычно так не поступаю, правда. Я просто предположил, что ты снова делаешь… что ты обычно делаешь с людьми.

-Не с тобой, - что бы это не значило, Эзра решил, что он, пожалуй, никогда не узнает. Кроули снова завел Бентли и они продолжили путь в кофейню. Поездка проходила в тишине - радио было выключено, а Кроули не сказал ни слова. Но Эзра испытал облегчение, что обычная ухмылка вернулась на лицо Кроули. По крайне мере, это было нормально.

Кафе, которое Эзра выбрал не было хоть сколько примечательным, но, как место для репетиторства, вполне могло сойти. Оно было достаточно тихим, с неплохим освещением, а столы не были столь липкими, какими казались на первый взгляд. Не бывая в кафе в принципе, Эзра был не в курсе этикета, что посетителю стоит сначала заказать напитки, до того, как вывалить все свои пожитки на лучший столик в заведении (именно этим Эзра сейчас и занимался).

Подняв глаза от записей и учебников, он обнаружил Кроули у барной стойки. Если быть точными, он обнаружил Кроули почти лежащим на барной стойке, что можно было бы назвать более, чем неприемлемым, и беззастенчиво флиртующим с девушкой-баристой.

У Эзры сдавило грудь, но он отмахнулся от этого чувства и продолжил сортировку конспектов, чтобы найти все необходимое для урока. Не смотря на все его усилия, он ощутил укол в сердце, когда Кроули вернулся с двумя парящими чашками кофе (на одной из них был записан номер телефона и Эзра приложил титанические усилия, чтобы не придать этому значения и не прокомментировать).

-Я подумал, что ты любишь кофе со сливками и сахаром, - сказал Кроули. Привычная шаловливая привычка манерно тянуть слова была тут как тут, но вот улыбка, которой он одарил Эзру была совершенно не привычная.

-Спасибо, - Эзра слегка улыбнулся в ответ. Он вылил в кофе целый пакетик сливок и высыпал четыре стика сахара, находясь в полной уверенности, что Кроули спрятал свой смешок за большим глотком черного кофе.

-Хочешь немного кофе к сливкам и сахару, ангел?

Эзра неуверенно глянул на свой (принявший светло бежевый оттенок) кофе и изо всех сил постарался не скривиться.

-Я, хм, не люблю кофе, - он был уверен, что за стеклами черных очков Кроули закатил глаза, поэтому постарался как-то смягчить сказанное. - Но спасибо, правда. Очень мило, что ты подумал обо мне.

Кроули хохотнул и махнул рукой:

-Не за что.

За час работы Эзра не выпил и половины своей чашки, а Кроули приканчивал третью кряду. Мэнди, бариста, очарованная Кроули, подходила снова и снова, предлагая бесплатно обновить заказ Кроули и уточняя, не хочет ли чего Эзра. Блондин осознавал, что его заказ бесплатным не будет, поэтому каждый раз вежливо отказывал.

-Просто интересно, ангел, - подал голос Кроули не отрываясь от пробной контрольной, над которой работал, - почему ты предложил кофейню, если не любишь кофе?

Эзра пожал плечами и указал ручкой на допущенную Кроули ошибку:

-Предполагал, что тут будет чай.

Кроули исправил ошибку, перешел к следующему вопросу и продолжил:

-Предполагаю, у них и есть чай.

Эзра не удостоил это ответом.

-Подожди-ка. Ты предполагал? Я думал это заведение возле твоего дома? Почему ты предполагаешь?

Эзра почувствовал, как начинают гореть его щеки, но решил, что честность все еще лучший вариант для доверительных отношений:

-Я тут никогда не был.

Естественно, именно в этот момент Мэнди подошла, чтобы наполнить чашку Кроули, в очередной раз уточнив у Эзры ничего ли он не хочет. Он отказался. 

Но Кроули перебил его и заказал чай.

\- Как предпочитаешь пить чай, сладенький? - Мэнди обратилась к Эзре, которого в жизни никто "сладеньким" не называл и чем он был, предсказуемо, удивлен.

-Эм. Немного сливок и две ложки сахара, пожалуйста, - Мэнди кивнула, записала что-то в блокнот и, подмигнув Кроули, ушла. Она вернулась через пару минут, и Эзра был настолько занят осознанием поведения Кроули (а заодно и Мэнди, и своего), что он поначалу не обратил внимания на то, что сделал Кроули. Мэнди поставила чашку перед ними, а Кроули протянул ей десятифунтовую купюру и улыбнулся.

Только через минуту до Эзры дошло, и это его озадачило.

-Кроули, - начал он медленно, - ты только что заплатил за мой чай?

Он потянулся через стол, вспомнив наконец, что контрольную Кроули надо проверить и сделала пару пометок напротив пропущенных вопросов.

-Да.

-Я могу заплатить за свой чай.

-Уверен в этом, - рыжего парня, казалось, вообще не интересует против ли Эзра, и тот перестал протестовать.

-Спасибо, - сказал он, пробуя чай, и он был вполне хорош.

Кроули издал только "м-угу" и продолжил писать ответы, но Эзра успел заметить небольшую улыбку. Теперь он знал как она выглядит и вряд ли бы пропустил.

***

Было уже поздно, когда Эзра и Кроули стояли напротив закрытого кафе на темной улице. Эзра глянул на часы. Снова опоздал на ужин. У его отца все-таки будет аневризма в этот раз.

-До завтра, Кроули, - он повернулся и направился вниз по улице в сторону дома.

-Ты недалеко живешь? - Кроули звучал слегка обеспокоено, что ничтожно, почти незаметно (кому мы врем, очень сильно на самом деле) сделало Эзру счастливее.

Он повернулся и кивнул:

-Ага.

Кроули кивнул в ответ и, перейдя улицу сел в Бентли, и скрылся за углом с визгом шин

В тот вечер мама Эзры отметила, что что-то изменилось. Гэйб, его брат, предположил, что у того завелась девушка, что Эзра сразу опроверг (ему не нужна девушка, ему в Оксфорд скоро документы подавать). Однако, под давлением отца, Эзре пришлось признать, что у него возможно появился друг. Его мама только улыбнулась, а вот Гэйб, стукнув по плечу, заверил, что девушка - это следующий шаг. Эзра только закатил глаза и сказал брату заткнуться, за что заработал возмущенный оклик "Эзра Джон!" от матери и неодобрительный взгляд от отца. Эзра счел, что это того стоило, видя выражение лица брата.

Перед сном он отправил Кроули свой адрес и следующее сообщение;

_ Если предложение еще в силе, заезжай за мной завтра. Если нет - ничего. _

Через пару минут телефон завибрировал на прикроватной тумбочке:

_ Увидимся в восемь, ангел. _

Эзра предположил (и верно), что скорее всего он приедет в четверть девятого, установил будильник на семь и уснул.

***

На следующее утро, сев в машину, Кроули без слов вручил блондину стаканчик с чем-то горячим и включил радио. Заинтригованный, Эзра отхлебнул из стакана и улыбнулся Кроули, тот в ответ только покачал головой и слегка растянул губы в улыбку.

В стакане был чай, немного сливок и две ложки сахара.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора.  
Предупреждение - мат, гомофобия

\- Что за кафе такое, что не работает по воскресеньям?

Парни стояли и пялились на запертые двери и темные окна кафе, оба не были уверены, что же делать дальше. Точнее, Кроули просто наслаждался, наблюдая за Эзрой в отражении витрины, и не особо волновался, состоится сегодня урок или нет. Эзра же, напротив, волновался (и это не новость - он переживал почти по любому поводу, почти всегда). Он лихорадочно соображал, куда же еще пойти им с Кроули, готовить того к экзамену по химии - именно из-за того, что экзамен был назначен на завтра, Кроули пришлось проехать пол Лондона этим воскресным утром - но придумать хоть один сносный вариант у Эзры не выходило.

Ну, кроме одного сносного варианта, который сулил кучу проблем.

\- Я могу поехать домой, ангел, - подал голос Кроули. - Серьезно, этот экзамен не особо важен, а ты так напрягаешься, что у тебя лицо перекосило.

\- Тебе надо сдать нормально и этот экзамен тоже, Кроули, - Эзра снял очки и надавил, помассировал виски. - Ты не поедешь домой.

Кроули слегка ошалел от такого заявления, но быстро вернул привычную ухмылку и ответил с сарказмом:

\- О, и куда же еще в этом _абсолютно замечательном_ районе можно пойти?

Эзра вздохнул и пошел вниз по улице:

\- Ко мне.

Важно отметить, что в Лондоне были открытые кафе в это воскресенье. А так же определенно количество общественных библиотек, до закрытия которых оставалось еще пару часов как минимум. Но Эзра не был завсегдатаем кафе, и не знал куда можно пойти (Кроули знал, и предложил бы какое, если бы его спросили, но не спросили), и он знал, что Кроули ненавидит библиотеки. Единственный достойный вариант, пришедший ему в голову, - пойти к нему домой и учиться у него в комнате.

Пройдя уже пару метров Эзра осознал, что шагов Кроули за спиной не слышно, что заставило его повернуться. Рыжеволосый парень стоял посреди тротуара с распахнутым ртом и таким выражением лица, будто Эзра ему предложил только что раздеться и пробежаться нагишом по улице. Такая реакция заставила Эзру испытать гордость - он наконец сделал что-то достаточно импульсивное, чтобы шокировать Кроули.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой, к тебе домой?

\- Да.

Кроули поковырял асфальт носком ботинка:

\- А разве твоя семья не дома?

\- Дома, - Эзра не озвучил этого, но это единственное, что заставило его колебаться, предлагая свою квартиру - его семья была дома. Его отец не особо обрадуется, узнав, что Эзра помогает с учебой _Энтони Кроули_ уже почти месяц (что и было причиной опозданий к ужину не единожды), так еще и позвал того домой не спросив разрешения заранее. По правде говоря, Эзра никогда не делал ничего, что могло бы хоть издалека напоминать неповиновение, поэтому он волновался еще больше, чем когда обнаружилось, что кафе закрыто.

Кроули до сих пор так и не пошевелился и смотрел на Эзру с нечитаемым выражением лица:

\- Твои родители не будут против этого, ангел?

Пытаясь выглядеть хладнокровным, Эзра пожал плечами: 

\- Конечно нет. 

Это, казалось, немного успокоило Кроули. Он двинулся за Эзрой прогулочным шагом, отставая на полшага, пока блондин вел его в квартиру Сераффов.

Они не проронили и слова, пока шли, и оба жутко нервничали (Кроули, разумеется, скрывал это гораздо лучше).

Эзра притормозил у двери непритязательного вида по соседству с аптекой, судорожно обыскивая карманы в поисках ключей. Он ощущал затылком, что Кроули за ним наблюдает.

\- Секундочку, извини,- пробормотал он, и испытал искреннее облегчение, когда его пальцы нащупали наконец холодный металл ключей.

\- Эй, - голос Кроули, звучавший мягче и добрее, чем когда либо, пробился сквозь белый шум паники в голове блондина. - Ты не обязан это делать. Я могу и сам поучиться, ты достаточно помог.

\- Ох, да входи уже, Кроули, - Эзра провернул ключ в замке, и открывая дверь, повернулся к собеседнику, стараясь выглядеть как можно более уверенно, выдавив из себя улыбку.

Впервые за время их знакомства, Кроули выглядел, будто чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Эзра предположил, что это потому, что тот не бывал раньше в домах не особо обеспеченных семей. На самом же деле, Кроули знал, что мистер Серафф - человек высоких моральных устоев (или, проще говоря, он из тех людей, что обычно называли Кроули педиком и советовали гореть в аду).

\- _Нет, правда_. Обещаю, все не так плохо. Мы регулярно убираем, - еще одна вымученная улыбка, взмах рукой и Кроули решился войти внутрь. Эзра проскользнул мимо и начал подниматься вверх по лестнице, Кроули последовал за ним 

\- Мам, - крикнул Эзра, как только переступил порог квартиры. - Я с другом. Мы должны были учиться в кафе, но оно оказалось закрыто.

\- О! - что-то грохнуло на кухне и мгновенно из-за угла выглянула миссис Серафф. Ее взгляд моментально остановился на Кроули, который напряженно замер у Эзры за спиной. В то же мгновение, на ее лице появилась широкая улыбка, что немного уменьшило напряженность момента. Эзра не дышал все это время и старался унять сердце, чтобы то не выскочило из горла.

Кроули слегка поерзал и неуверенно помахал маме Эзры:

\- Эм, здрасте. Я…

\- Энтони Кроули, - перебила его миссис Серафф. - Да, я знаю.

Теперь ее улыбка была теплой и доброй, и Эзра начал понемногу расслабляться. Наступила некая неловкая пауза, во время которой миссис Серафф изучающе разглядывала очки Кроули, а то пытался изо всех сил не сбежать. Облегчением стало, когда Эзра заговорил:

\- Мы, пожалуй, пойдем. Учиться надо, да, - проходя мимо мамы он поцеловал ее в макушку и махнул Кроули идти за ним. Кроули пошел, но притормозил в дверях кухни.

\- Спасибо, что впустили меня, миссис Серафф, - сказал он, слегка улыбнувшись и последовал за Эзрой.

Примерно час они разбирали сложные химические формулы и уравнения, когда дверь в комнату Эзры с грохотом распахнулась. На пороге стоял отец Эзры, мужчина с фигурой игрока в американский футбол и пристальными голубыми глазами, как у его сына. Эзра встал, чтобы поприветствовать его и даже не обратил внимания, как Кроули сжался, будто змея, готовящаяся к броску.

\- Слышал, у нас гости, Эзра, - это не было вопросом. Эзра тяжело сглотнул, во рту мгновенно пересохло, и засунул руки в карманы, стараясь выглядеть уверенно (не сработало).

\- Да, папа. Это Кроули.

Мистер Серафф хмыкнул и оценивающе посмотрел на Кроули, задерживаясь взглядом на вызывающем цвете волос парня, дорогой одежде, и темной татуировке.

\- Приятно,- наконец сказал он тоном, означающим, что на самом деле так не думает 

Надо отдать Кроули должное, ему удалось встать и преодолеть комнату без заметной дрожи. К удивлению обоих Сераффов (Эзре не верилось, что в присутствии его отца, кто-то может быть столь смелым, а мистер Серафф не ожидал от Кроули наличия манер), он протянул худую руку отцу Эзры для рукопожатия.

На мгновение, Эзре показалось, что его отец сейчас развернется и уйдет, но рукопожатие состоялось. Мистер Серафф забрал руку, вытер ее о свои брюки и уничижающе посмотрел на Эзру:

\- Твоя мама интересуется, останется ли Энтони на чай?

\- Нет, - ответил Эзра.

\- Да, - одновременно с блондином ответил Кроули.

Отец Эзры приподнял бровь, удивленно глядя на обоих парней, и ушел передавать жене, что новый друг Эзры на чай остается.

К ужасу Эзры, фирменная ухмылка Кроули снова появилась на лице, когда тот вернулся к работе над задачами по химии.

\- Ты зачем это сделал? - прошипел Эзра, злобно проводя линию красными чернилами под неправильным ответом. Кроули только пожал плечами и одарил улыбкой, что считалась бы приятной разве что у акул.

***

Первые пару минут чаепития прошли довольно цивильно. Мама Эзра искренне пыталась завязать светскую беседу, но привычка Кроули отвечать односложно быстро свела все попытки на нет. Отец Эзры всегда был неразговорчив за столом, а Эзра боялся ляпнуть что-то, что нарушит сложившийся хрупкий баланс, поэтому скоро за столом повисла неловкая тишина.

Мистер Серафф отставил чашку и откинулся на спинку стула:

\- Что ж, Энтони. Я слышал, ты гомосексуален.

Эзра подавился сэндвичем и издал звук, будто кто-то придавил кота.

Кроули же, спокойно отхлебнул чай и ответил.

\- Не совсем, сэр. Я не совсем уверен кто я, но думаю "бисексуал" будет точнее, - он поправил очки на переносице и потянулся за пирожком.

Отец Эзры издал неодобрительное "мухум" и вернулся к своему чаю. Миссис Серафф испепеляла мужа взглядом, будто тот поинтересовался у премьер министра его сексуальной жизнью, а Кроули довольно жевал выпечку.

Эзра же пытался не грохнуться в обморок. За прошедшие тридцать секунд он наблюдал, как его отец пытался спровоцировать его единственного друга, как друг защитил себя с обыденной уверенностью и лишь толикой неуважения, и узнал, _что Кроули нравятся парни_. Последнее он бы узнал гораздо раньше, если бы уделил хоть сколько-нибудь внимания жизни Кроули за последние пять лет в школе. В одиннадцатом классе у Кроули был парень, и будь на его месте кто-либо другой - это привело бы к насмешкам, а так, Кроули был Кроули, и все посчитали это крутым.

Покончив с чаепитием, Кроули забрал сумку из комнаты Эзры, поблагодарил миссис Сэрафф и ушел с легкой улыбкой, бросив:

\- До завтра, ангел.

Как только дверь за ним захлопнулась, мистер Серафф повернулся к Эзре:

\- И о чем ты думал, приводя сюда этого умника? - его нос находился в миллиметре от носа Эзры, а рука сгребла его джемпер (не причиняя вреда, естественно, но достаточно, чтобы напугать Эзру до чертиков).

\- Он друг, - ответил Эзра трясущимся голосом.

В голове его отца будто что-то клацнуло, ставя все на свои места.

\- Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что новый друг, заведенный на прошлой неделе - это _Энтони чертов Кроули_? - его глаза поменяли цвет из голубого в стальной серый, и все что Эзра смог - кивнуть в ответ.

В секунды огромные ручищи отца отпустили Эзру и он зарылся ими в волосы. Он ходил по гостиной взад-вперед, бормоча под нос и периодически возводя глаза на потолок. Миссис Сераф приобняла Эзру за широкие плечи, сжимая слегка его бицепс в попытке поддержать. Так прошло несколько минут перед тем, как отец Эзры перестал наматывать круги по ковру и поднял глаза на сына; он выглядел, будто постарел на десять лет.

\- Эзра, - начал медленно мистер Серафф, - ты находишься в однополых отношениях с этим мальчишкой, Кроули?

Щеки Эзры вспыхнули.

\- _Нет_, - и сказав это он выбежал прочь из квартиры на темную улицу, не заботясь о том, куда пойдет. Лишь бы это было подальше от его отца, дома и приятнейшего запаха туалетной воды Кроули, который впитал воздух его спальни.

Он оказался Парке Сэйнт Джеймс. Эзра изрядно запыхался, а рубашка была мокрой от смеси пота и моросящего дождя, а очки запотели, но ему немного стало лучше. Со вздохом, он сел на лавочку и наблюдал, как в сумерках плавают утки.

Что-то в Эзре было _не так_, он ощущал это. Его разум казался неясным и запутанным, а голова болела, будто он слишком долго не пил воду (он и не пил, но головную боль спровоцировало не это). В своих мыслях он снова и снова возвращаться к Кроули, потом к своему отцу и это заставляло его собственное "Нет" звучать эхом в ушах. Эзре никак не удавалось найти хотя бы слово, чтобы описать свои эмоции, что изрядно разочаровало - он же парень, который в совершенстве владеет Английским языком. Может такое быть, что он чувствовал вину? Нет. Не было ни малейшего повода чувствовать вину, и правда об отсутствии каких либо отношений с Кроули точно не была им.

\- Я просто устал, - тихо сказал Эзра уткам. Они не ответили (не потому что были невоспитанными, просто они были утками), поэтому, поднявшись и пригладив пальцами волосы, он направился домой. Он догадывался, что отец будет требовать извинений, потому решил, что проще будет самому прийти и попросить прощения. По пути он остановился у цветочной лавки и купил маме небольшой букет, в благодарность за ее доброту к Кроули 

А на другом конце города в своей дорогой, но пустой, квартире, Кроули напивался дешевой водкой, пытаясь выбросить слова мистера Сераффа из головы.

***

На следующее утро, только завидев машину Кроули, Эзра буквально побежал к ней.

\- Привет, - начал он. - Мне так жаль, за вчерашнее. Я думал, ты после этого не заедешь за мной, уже отстегивал велосипед - пару дней назад вернули из ремонта, - когда увидел тебя.

Он не был уверен, зачем вообще говорит все это - нервное наверное.

Кроули неопределенно хмыкнул и завел двигатель, молча передав Эзре стакан с чаем. Эзра с удовольствием отпил из стакана и улыбнулся, как и всегда, когда Кроули привозил ему чай (что происходило каждый будний день, с тех пор как они первый раз учились в кафе, кроме одного - Кроули тогда пил всю ночь, проспал и опаздывал из-за необходимости проблеваться).

Эзра смотрел на Кроули своими ясными голубыми глазами:

\- Знаешь, я защищал тебя, - сказал он тихо. - Мой отец кое-что сказал - не важно что - и я убежал в парк ненадолго, но когда вернулся, я тебя защищал. Я сказал отцу, что твоя ориента… кто тебе нравится, ох, не знаю правильного термина, не важно. Я сказал ему, что это не его дело и ему стоит оставить тебя в покое.

Кроули ненамеренно улыбнулся:

\- Ты сбежал из дома и потом вернулся?

\- Я был зол и не хотел орать на отца.

\- Может и пошло бы на пользу, - пробормотал Кроули под нос. эзра выпучил глаза - не то, чтобы он был согласен с отцом или он ему нравился, но у него были определенные стандарты уважения по отношению к нему, и Эзра считал, что у Кроули должны быть тоже. Впрочем, учитывая, что его отец был необоснованно груб с Кроули, Эзра решил оставить фразу друга без комментариев и только лишь неодобрительно зыркнул на него.

В общем, я подумал, тебе стоит знать, - Эзра снова уставился на свои кутикулы.

\- Почему?

\- Не знаю, на самом деле, - пожал плечами Эзра. - Подумал, что тебе нужно знать, что я не дам отцу просто так отвертеться за сказанное.

\- Нет, ангел, - Кроули вздохнул и повернул через двойную осевую. Машина ехавшая за ними едва избежала столкновения с фонарным столбом, не ожидав такого маневра. - Почему ты вступился за меня?

Эзра не сразу сообразил, правильно ли он расслышал:

\- Потому что ты мой _друг_, Кроули.

Впервые, за долгое время, Кроули почувствовал, что его лицо заливает жаром румянца.

-О, - ответил рыжий. - Хорошо.

Эзра ослепил его широкой улыбкой мощностью в несколько мегаватт, и отпил еще чая.

\- Забавно, ангел, но ты, пожалуй, первый кто всерьез назвал меня другом, - сказал Кроули через минуту, стараясь звучать спокойно и без эмоционально.

\- Ты о чем вообще? - у Эзры рот открылся от удивления - У тебя же больше друзей в школе, чем у кого либо.

Кроули пожал плечами и завозился с кассетным проигрывателем:

\- Просто говорю, что никто из них никогда так меня не называл. Может, и подразумевалось, что мы друзья но мне этого никто не говорил.

\- Так себе у тебя друзья, значит, - Эзра выдал это с такой внезапной уверенностью, что почти заставило Кроули улыбнуться.

\- Знаешь что, ангел?

\- М?

\- Не так уж сильно я тебя ненавижу, как думал, - Кроули слегка улыбнулся и теперь настала очередь Эзры краснеть.

\- Высшая похвала, - блондин приложил титанические усилия, чтобы звучать саркастически, но вышло слегка прельщено и взволнованно (что Кроули с интересом отметил). Кроули высоко засмеялся и выкрутил музыку погромче. К своему удивлению, Эзра отметил, что смех парня не кажется ему таким раздражающим, как раньше. И, вместо того, чтобы придать этому еще больше значения, он открыл окно и, закрыв глаза, наслаждался звуками классического рока, запахом чая и дорогого одеколона. 


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика  
Эта глава совсем коротенькая, а вот следующая…)

Был четверг, до осенних каникул оставалось пару дней, Эзра нервничал так, что с него три пота сошло, скрючившись над ноутбуком. Синяя кнопка "Отправить" будто дразнила с экрана, поэтому он навел курсор трясущейся рукой и нажал на нее. Сайт обновился и на экране красовалась надпись:

"_Ваша заявка принята успешно. Спасибо, что выбрали Университет Оксфорд. Ожидайте письмо-подтверждение_."

Час спустя, садясь в Бентли, его все еще слегка трясло, когда брал привычный уже стакан чая. Он улыбнулся Кроули как всегда, но не сказал ни слова, что было очень нехарактерно. Для Кроули это не осталось незамеченным, разумеется, и он решил подколоть друга:

\- Что тебя так колбасит, ангел? Девушку завел или что?

\- Нет, - взглянул на него Эзра.

\- А что?

\- Не то, чтобы тебе было до этого дело, Кроули. Будешь меня этим подкалывать потом, - хмыкнул блондин и повернулся спиной к Кроули, который буравил его взглядом.

\- Давай, ангел. Что случилось? - Кроули затих, не зная как продолжить. - Это… Твой отец что-то про меня сказал?

На бледном лице Эзры отразилось его удивление, но взгляд стал мягче:

\- Что? Нет, со дня, когда ты заходил на чай он ничего не говорил.

Кроули слегка кивнул и погнал машину под знак "Стоп". Эзра не успел заметить, когда за последние пару недель он успел перестать бояться смерти, садясь в Бентли. На самом деле, это было чудо, что Кроули водил как шимпанзе под кокаином и умудрился ни разу не попасть в аварию, но Эзра решил под вопрос этот его талант не ставить. В конце концов, дареному коню…

До него не сразу дошло, что Кроули молчит, потому что до сих пор ждет ответа на свой вопрос.

\- Я подал заявление на поступление в Оксфорд утром, - сказал Эзра, находя успокоение в прихлебывании чая. - Не то чтобы я ждал, что меня и правда примут, но мне бы этого хотелось.

\- Ты поступишь, - отмахнулся Кроули. - Они будут редкими идиотами, если откажут тебе.

Эзра знал, что Кроули просто старается его подбодрить, но восторг бурлил у него в груди. Не успев даже обдумать свои действия, он положил руку на плечо Кроули, обтянутое прохладной кожей куртки.

\- _Спасибо_, Кроули, - он слегка сжал плечо парня и ощутил, как тот сжался и втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Эзра отдернул руку. Кроули, казалось, никогда _не был_ поклонником излишних прикосновений, поэтому блондин даже не мог понять, что сподвигло его на это действие.

\- Извини. Не надо было. Надо было спросить.

\- Не извиняйся, - Кроули выглядел так, будто пытался проглотить пригоршню песка. - Это… нормально. Просто люди обычно не прикасаются ко мне. Без особой надобности, по крайней мере.

Эзра смутился.

\- Твои родители не обнимают тебя?

\- Нет, - ответил Кроули и все нотки тепла испарились из его голоса. Он едва заметно скривил лицо, но Эзра заметил. Он думал было задать еще вопрос, но Кроули сказал "нет", как отрезал и Эзра решил не нарываться.

Кроули постарался сменить тему разговора:

\- Куда ты еще подал заявления?

\- Еще два университета в Лондоне, один в Глазго и один в Кардиффе.

В ответ на это Кроули только хмыкнул слегка, и отсутствие содержательного ответа заставило Эзру задать (по его мнению, вполне логичный) вопрос:

\- А ты куда подавал документы?

Смех Кроули наполнил Бентли:

\- Серьезно, ангел? Я _похож_ на человека, собирающегося в универ?

\- Пожалуй, нет, - пробормотал Эзра, испытывая огромнейшее желание выпрыгнуть на ходу из машины с целью сохранить хоть остатки достоинства.

Когда они подъехали к школе, Кроули все еще хихикал. Глянув на часы, Эзра отметил для себя кое-что странное и бешено уставился на удаляющегося по парковке рыжеволосого парня.

\- Кроули, - Эзре пришлось пробежаться, чтобы догнать друга. - Мы вовремя. Мы всегда приезжаем вовремя, кроме того дня, когда велосипед сломался.

Ответа не последовало. Парень только приподнял бровь и слегка махнул головой, что могло означать "_Ну и что?_". Эзру отсутствие ответа не смутило, к привычке Кроули вести беседу больше не вербально он приловчился уже несколько недель назад.

\- До того, как ты начал меня подвозить, ты опаздывал каждый божий день. Все сотрудницы администрации знают тебя по имени из-за твоих опозданий и того, что директор пытался тебя исключить за месяц опозданий подряд, - губы Кроули слегка дернулись в смешке. - Серьезно, Кроули. Почему _мы _не опаздываем?

\- Я выработал такую привычку, что опаздывать - это стильно, ангел, а ты - нет, - с едва заметной улыбкой Кроули направился на свой первый урок, оставив Эзру стоять посреди двора с идиотской улыбкой на лице.

***

Эзра прекратил прокручивать этот комментарий в своей голове (ну не то чтобы прекратил, заставил себя немного меньше возвращаться мысленно к словам друга) только к обеду. Он сидел в столовой, как обычно, с Адамом и Анафемой, когда на их стол упала длинная тень. Кроули стоял, спрятав одну руку в карман, а в другой держа что-то, что напоминало скудный огрызок бумаги. Эзра захлопнул книгу с такой скоростью, что чуть было пальцы себе не отбил.

\- Привет, гики - сказал Кроули в привычной манере растягивать слова, будто от скуки. - я украду у вас этого ангела на минуточку.

Это сопровождалось коротким кивком головой, и Кроули выплыл из столовой.

Вы с Кроули… - Анафема пялилась на Эзру, - типо… друзья?

\- Да, - ответил он и, схватив книгу, смылся до того, как Анафема успела прокомментировать это. В пустом коридоре он обнаружил Кроули, прислонившимся к стене, и закинув голову, насвистывающим что-то тихонько.

\- Библиотека, - только и сказал рыжий перед тем, как развернуться на каблуках и уйти. Эзра последовал за ним, озадаченный и слегка перепуганный, что Кроули провалил экзамен или хуже, решил больше с ним не дружить. Добравшись до библиотеки, Кроули сел за ближайший стол и махнул рукой, приглашая блондина сделать то же самое.

Руки Кроули слегка тряслись, когда он положил бумаги - Эзра угадал, это был экзаменационный лист - на стол. Отклонившись на стул, он стал ждать.

Эзра не верил своим глазам. Красными чернилами вверху страницы было выведено "84". Он дважды проверил чья это работа и, когда разобрал ужасный почерк Кроули, едва не упал со стула.

\- Это та контрольная по химии, - Кроули подал голос. - К которой ты меня готовил, когда кафе оказалось закрыто.

\- Я… это я вижу, - Эзра от шока еще не отошел и продолжал пялиться на цифры, будто они изменятся, стоит ему отвернуться. На лице Кроули появилась ухмылка, и на первый взгляд, она была озорной, как и всегда, но если присмотреться, теперь в ней было гораздо больше гордости.

\- Я не помню, когда последний раз получал такой высокий балл, - сказал Кроули себе под нос. - Точнее, наверное, никогда не получал. Шедвелл подумал, что я списывал.

\- Это _первая хорошая_ оценка, Кроули, - прошептал Эзра (оба парня не поняли, шептал он из уважения к правилам библиотеки или от восторга).

\- Знаю. И если ты расскажешь кому, я тебя убью, - сказал Кроули обыденно. - Вообще, бесишь ты меня, теперь Шедвелл в курсе что у меня есть "потенциал" или еще какая херня, придется теперь стараться.

Эзра только и нашелся, что ответить:

\- Следи за речью.

Это вызвало у Кроули столько громкий приступ смеха, что библиотекарь попросила их уйти. Если бы Эзра мог мыслить здраво, он, пожалуй, испытывал бы стыд за то что _его_ выгнали из библиотеки, но он был слишком занят, стараясь не краснеть и заставить Кроули перестать смеяться, чтобы беспокоиться еще и о библиотекаре.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора  
Окей, Эзра, наконец, слегка раздуплится. Также я слегка затронула тему семьи Кроули и правды о его родителях (мы придем к подробностям чуть позже). Надеюсь, это сработает. У меня ушло немало времени на понимание, как лучше прописать Эзру и его открытие.
> 
> Предупреждения - мат и аллюзии на поганую ситуацию в семье (ничего связанного с насилием, но все еще далековато от нормы)

\- Эз, ничего личного, но из на улицу иногда полезно ходить, - Гэйб схватил с подноса на кухонном столе кусок едва остывшего бисквита и отправил его в рот, протягивая второй Эзре. - Осенние каникулы на дворе, во имя всех святых. Позвонил бы что-ли той девушке, - ну той, со смешным именем, на обеде вместе сидите. Угости ее обедом, в кино своди, хоть что-нибудь.

Эзра откусил кусочек бисквита.

\- Анафема? Нет, ей кто-то другой нравится, - он не был уверен в правдивости сказанного, но так было гораздо проще, чем объяснять Гэйбу и маме, что за все время знакомства он даже не подумал, что она симпатичная.

Миссис Серафф стукнула Гэйба по руке, чтобы тот наконец перестал таскать бисквиты, и посмотрела на младшего сына с нежностью, будто поддерживая:

\- Ничего, милый, и для тебя кто-то найдется.

\- Да девушку не найти, если постоянно…

\- _Гэбриэл_. Прекрати доставать брата и иди на работу, опоздаешь еще, - она выпроводила Гэйба с кухни, стукнув его слегка полотенцем и повернулась снова к Эзре:

\- Не обращай внимания, дорогой. Он хочет помочь.

Рот Эзры был набит бисквитом, поэтому он и мог только, что глаза закатить. Он спрыгнул со столешницы, поцеловал маму и направился в свою комнату. Новая книга ждала его

***

Пожалуй впервые в жизни, Эзра не мог сосредоточиться на книге. Он прочитал один и тот же абзац шесть раз и не понял решительно ничего. По правде сказать, проснувшись утром и осознав, что начались каникулы, Эзра изрядно расстроился, что Кроули он какое-то время не увидит. Это ощущение поселилось где-то в солнечном сплетении и не давало покоя целый день, Эзра не понимал почему.

\- Он мой единственный друг, - сказал он вслух, адресуя это книге, стенам и небольшой плюшевой игрушке в виде собаки на полочке. - Поэтому я и скучаю. Это единственная причина.

К его разочарованию, проговаривание не помогло. Пришлось вернуться к книге. Несколько минут (и три попытки прочитать один абзац) спустя, Эзра захлопнул книгу и положил на прикроватный столик. Накинув свой светлый плащ, он крикнул маме, что прогуляется и вышел на улицу.

Уже стоя на тротуаре под домом он задумался - куда же все-таки пойти. Библиотека отпадала - если он дома читать не смог, то с чего ему идти туда, где его снова ждет провал?

Мысль о кафе тоже была отброшена - там слишком многое связано с Кроули. Пара минут еще ушла на внутренние торги, и решение было принято - Эзра выбрал прогулку в Парке Сент Джеймс. Немного воспоминаний о Кроули и их разговоре там на парковке, но это не так много, чтобы прогулка в парке ощущалась там неполноценной без него.

Эзра заглянул в булочную по дороге и купил половину буханки вчерашнего хлеба на корм уткам, и, довольный, кидал птицам кусочки хлеба, когда на лавочку рядом с ним кто-то сел.

\- Прошу прощения, - мягко начал он и поднял глаза на человека, севшего слева. Слова "Я хотел бы побыть один не могли бы вы пересесть?" застряли у него в горле при одном взгляде на ухмыляющегося Кроули. 

\- О, привет, - улыбка расцвела на лице блондина, как он не пытался ее скрыть.

\- Здоров.

Сотни вопросов роились в голове Эзры, но ни один не казался правильным, оставалось только довольно хмыкнуть и вернуться к кормлению уток.

\- Они ведь теперь никогда от тебя не отстанут, в курсе? - хихикнул Кроули. Это кабала. Ты больше не сможешь зайти в парк, чтобы они к тебе не приставали.

Эзра выкинул последние крошки симпатичному селезню:

\- И откуда ты это знаешь?

\- Достаточно долго наблюдал за людьми тут, - стройные ноги, обтянутые денимом Кроули вытянул перед собой и широко расставил, очень нескромно. Когда Эра обратил на это внимание, он покраснел (и укорил себя за это, потому что, серьезно, это к чему вообще?) и встал, пряча руки в карманы брюк. Кроули тут же последовал за ним, по сравнению с дерганым другом его движения были такие плавные.

Достаточно долго они шли вдоль пруда в комфортной тишине. Кроули остановился у лотка с мороженным, купил себе красный замороженный лед, который он бесконечно медленно посасывал последние десять минут. Доев, он сломал палочку надвое и бросил себе под ноги.

\- Серьезно, Кроули - вздохнул Эзра наклоняясь поднять мусор. - Вон же урна. 

Урна и правда находилась в трех метрах от места, где Кроули кинул деревяшку.

Кроули слегка улыбнулся и хмыкнул, продолжая идти. Эзра последовал за ним слегка отставая.

Солнце пошло на убыль, когда Кроули наконец заговорил.

\- Так что, ангел? Нет веселых планов на каникулы?

Эзра покраснел и уставился на свои туфли (он и их-то нашел на барахолке неделю назад - коричневые лоферы с небольшой тесьмой):

\- Не особо располагаю финансами, чтобы съездить куда-то.

\- Оу, - Кроули нервно почесал шею. - Точно.

\- Я удивлен, что ты здесь, - быстро перевел тему Эзра. - Думал, ты махнешь куда-то на юг Франции, как все.

\- Не с кем.

\- А родители? - Эзра в ту же секунду пожалел, что спросил. Кроули замер, отвернулся к озеру и демонстративно старался не смотреть на друга.

\- Они… В отъезде… на данный момент, - голос Кроули звучал холодно и безэмоционально до крайности. Будь Эзра чуть мудрее, он бы распознал плохо скрываемую злобу и прекратил расспросы. Но, при всем уважении, Эзра мудрым не был.

\- И надолго?

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Кроули.

\- И часто они так? Уезжают, не сказав когда вернуться?

\- Неа, - ответил рыжий, пиная гравий носком ботинка. - Один раз.

В голову Эзры закралась жуткая мысль.

-Кроули, - начал он так осторожно, будто мог спугнуть дикое животное. - Когда твои родители уехали?

\- Ебаный _ад_, ангел! Это допрос? - Кроули в секунду развернулся. Несмотря на разницу в росте всего в дюйм-два, он грозно возвышался над Эзрой. Его верхняя губа изогнулась в насмешке, обнажая идеально белые зубы, создавалось впечатление - он вот-вот зарычит.

Выглядело это жутко. Эзра попятился и врезался в женщину с коляской, и даже не помнил - извинился ли. Он замер на середине дорожки и смотрел на Кроули широко распахнутыми от перепуга глазами, не зная - бежать или готовится к удару в челюсть.

Что-то напоминающее сожаление промелькнуло на лице Кроули и он немного расслабился. 

\- Я тебя не трону, - это звучало так нежно, Эзра никогда не слышал такого Кроули, и звучало почти как извинение. И все же, волосы у Эзры на затылке все еще стояли дыбом, а ноги гудели от напряжения, готовые устроить побег в любую секунду.

\- Точно? - Эзра скривился от звука своего собственного голоса - высокий, надломленный, - звучал он жалко.

\- Да, - рыжеволосый парень достал руки из карманов и положил Эзре на плечи. Эзра не смог удержаться и слегка дернулся, но если Кроули и заметил, то ничего не сказал. 

\- Ладно.

Они продолжили прогулку, на этот раз Кроули замедлил шаг и Эзре больше не приходилось напрягаться, чтобы поспевать за другом. Не успели они заметить, как оказались возле Бентли.

Кроули было потянулся к ручке дверцы, но замер. Выдыхаемый он теплый воздух клубился паром в воздухе - похолодало.

\- Может, сходишь со мной поужинать?

Эзра ошарашенно моргнул.

\- Сейчас?

\- Это не обязательно, просто предложил, - 

Если бы Эзра был едва знаком с Кроули, ему бы показалось, что тот растерялся, но Эзра-то уже хорошо изучил друга. - По крайней мере, давай хоть домой отвезу - холодает и, если будешь идти, можешь опоздать к ужину.

\- Нет, я бы хотел на поужинать. С тобой, в смысле, - Эзра достал телефон из кармана и набрал смс маме, что встретил друга и дома будет поздно. Необходимости уточнять, с каким другом, он не чувствовал. Да и после разговора на кухне, она, скорее всего решит, что он послушал совета брата и позвал гулять Анафему.

Когда Эзра поднял глаза, он обнаружил, что Кроули стоял опершись на машину и светился.

\- Лады, ангел, шевелись, - сказал он язвительно и садясь на водительское сиденье. - Я улиток видал, что поживее тебя двигались.

Кроули бы скорее дал сжечь себя заживо, чем признался, как подскочило его сердце, когда Эзра принял приглашение. В своей голове он убеждал себя, что это дружеская встреча, что Эзра из тех, кто за платонические отношения, и вообще, ему скорее всего девушки нравятся. Он изо всех сил старался заставить сердце перестать так бешено колотиться. Сердцу на его усилия было плевать и Кроули сдался, решив, что может хоть попытаться впечатлить друга.

\- Скажи-ка, ангел, ты когда-нибудь был в Ритце?

Брови Эзры взлетели так высоко, будто хотели дотронуться до его белокурых кудрей.

\- Что?

\- Ритц. Бывал?

\- Нет, конечно нет. Серьезно, ты видел где я живу. Если бы я и мог позволить себе это, в Ритц бы никого, кто выглядит как я, не пустили, - Эзра фыркнул, ему снова пришлось напоминать Кроули о классовом неравенстве между ними.

Кроули оценивающе на него покосился.

\- Нормально выглядишь. Нас пустят.

\- Нет, Кроули, подожди!

Кроули ожидал чего угодно, но не не отказа:

\- Что?

Лицо Эзры горело, он ерзал от неловкости на сидении.

\- Я не могу позволить себе есть там. Это по твоей части, но… Я не могу. Прости. - он опустил взгляд от очков Кроули и уставился на свои руки. Выковыривая грязь из-под ногтей и ждал, что Кроули закричит "Конечно!" или еще что в этом роде, но этого не произошло.

\- Я там не плачу. Мой пра-прадед проектировал здание. Моей семье там пожизненно предоставляют все бесплатно, - Кроули буквально не смотрел на дорогу, что значило - количество почти аварий сейчас возрастало в геометрической прогрессии. - Мне разрешено приводить гостей.

Эзра продолжал разглядывать свои ногти и ничего не ответил.

\- Если тебе некомфортно, можем пойти в любое другое место. Взять китайской еды или картошки на вынос, например.

\- Можем в Ритц, если хочешь, - Эзра все еще не отрывал глаз от своих рук, но что-то, отдаленно напоминающее улыбку, тронуло его губы.

\- Нет, если ты не хочешь.

\- Нет, - Эзра звучал с чуть большим энтузиазмом. - Давай.

Кроули позволил себе ухмыльнуться другу.

-Поехали, - он снова следил за дорогой, но будто специально подрезал велосипедистку, чтобы та упала. Эзра произошедшего не видел - слишком был занят обдумыванием ситуации: Кроули, имея репутацию эгоистичного засранца, предложил поужинать, где Эзре нравится, чтобы он не чувствовал себя некомфортно. "Заносчивый мерзавец" Кроули, которого ненавидел отец Эзры, вез его в Ритц только потому что мог. И это "можем пойти в любое другое место", идеально созвучное с тем, что сказал Эзра в библиотеке с месяц назад.

Звук ритмичных басов выдернул Эзру из размышлений. Кроули тарабанил руками по рулю, подпевая (достаточно ужасно) Another One Bites the Dust, он выводил круги тощими плечами, а рыжие волосы подпрыгивали, когда он кивал головой вверх и вниз. Эзра пришел к выводу, что выглядит это красиво.

\- Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this? - пропел Кроули, стукнув ногой о дверь.

"Оу", - успел подумать блондин и осознание рухнуло на него, будто двухтонный грузовик.

\- Are you hanging on the edge of your seat.

"Ох, нет. Пожалуйста, нет"

\- Out of the doorway, the bullets rip to the sound of the beat. - последний слог Кроули сопроводил смачным ударом по рулю и легко улыбнулся своему попутчику.

"Это, ну реально, неуместно" - бурчал Эзра в своей голове.

\- Another one bites the dust*, - прокричал Кроули.

Эзра вздохнул.

"Да, еще один повержен…"

Не то чтобы он не был в курсе почему все так или иначе в итоге западают на Кроули, наоборот - считал, что все, кто когда-либо видели высокие скулы, Кроули и идеальные волосы обязаны были начать неровно дышать. Чего он не ожидал, так это самому стать жертвой шарма обаяния Кроули.

-Господи, - прошептал он, пряча лицо в руки, пока Кроули подвывал последним строкам припева. - Это нехорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Так ты готов, эй, ты готов к этому,
> 
> Ну что, замер на краешке сидения?
> 
> Прямо за дверью взрываются пули И слышен грохот.
> 
> Еще один повержен в прах.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
Ладушки! Тут наши мальчики будут милыми и мягкими. Следующая глава будет довольно жесткой с эмоциональной точки зрения, поэтому я позволила себе немного флаффа.  
Предупреждение - мат и употребление алкоголя.

Эзра сидел за столом, натянутый как струна, сложив руки на колени. Он наблюдал за окружающими, с каждой секундой его глаза становились все шире и шире, а вот другие посетители наверное уже начинали интересоваться - почему этот странный парень в уродливых шмотках выглядит так, будто вот-вот отключится.

\- Ангел, - позвал Кроули, пробегая глазами по винной карте так, будто искал что-то определенное. - Ты в порядке?

Приехав в Ритц они столкнулись с вопиющим скептицизмом хостес, что вполне можно было описать, как грубость. Кроули попросил (не слишком-то вежливо) поговорить с менеджером; после серии расспросов в лучшем стиле киношных допросов и пристального изучения документов Кроули, менеджер убедился, что Кроули был именно тем, кем представился. Это стало причиной неловкости для менеджера и хостес - так оскорбить праправнука архитектора, построившего это место, хотя вся суть оскорбления была в нежелании предоставлять дармовую еду. Кроули почти разлегся на диване в кабинете менеджера и, с довольной ухмылкой, выслушивал поток извинений и снисходительно принял обещание предоставить лучший столик.

Кульминацией всего действа стало только то, что Эзра был еще более на взводе, чем до приезда и с большим трудом заставлял свой мозг функционировать. Ничего удивительного что вопроса Кроули он не услышал.

\- Эй, - Кроули отложил винную карту и ткнул Эзру пальцем в плечо. Блондин, увлеченно наблюдавший за официантом, который подавал за соседний столик что-то напоминавшее целого лобстера, от неожиданности дернулся и впечатался коленом в ножку стола. Его лицо залило ярко-розовой краской и начал еле слышно шептать извинения.

\- Прости… такой идиот… сцену устроил… извини, - он старался не встречаться взглядом с Кроули, он был достаточно унижен перед своим эталоном общения, манеры одеваться и представителем высшего класса 

\- Ой, да прекрати, ангел, - вздохнул Кроули, обхватывая блондина за локоть и вытягивая из зала в холл. Он бережно толкнул Эзру к ближайшему диванчику, и помахал сотруднику, который уже спешил к ним, давая понять, что помощь не нужна.

\- Даже _это_ дорогое, - наконец отозвался Эзра, легко проводя кончиками пальцев по плюшевой ткани обивки. - Кроули, если бы я продал этот предмет мебели, я бы смог себе позволить новый велосипед.

Его голос дрожал и будто слова застревали в горле, но он уже был достаточно пристыжен, чтобы переживать еще и за это.

Внезапно тонкие руки Кроули уперлись в сидение с двух сторон от бедер блондина, его дыхание ощущалось прямо возле лица Эзры.

\- Ангел, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, Кроули звучал, как обычно, спокойно. Нет, даже не так, он звучал, будто ему здесь _место_. 

Эзра качнул головой:

\- Мне здесь не место, Кроули. Я не знаю что делать.

С огромным усилием и толикой фальшивой бравады, он поднял голову и увидел свое отражение в темных линзах очков Кроули. Странно, но Кроули смотрел на него с выражением похожим на обеспокоенность, это придало Эзре смелости продолжить. - Я не знаю какой вилкой есть. Я не знаю ни единого названия в меню и ничегошеньки не смыслю в вине. Я уверен, что какие-то блюда лучше сочетаются с определенным вином, но понятия не имею как именно.

Кроули приподнял бровь:

\- Ну и?

\- _Ну и_? Это все, что ты мне можешь сказать? Кроули, послушай, - Эзра схватился за лацканы кожаной куртки (Кроули отказался сдавать ее в гардероб, он же Кроули и делает что хочет), и притянул рыжего парня еще ближе. Их носы практически соприкасались, но Эзра был слишком взволнован другим чтобы заметить это. - Я думал, что осилю это, но я не могу. Я - пас. Тут все такое чистое, милое, дорогое, а я просто… просто я. Обычный такой Эзра - книгочей, ребенок рабочего класса в одежде не по размеру, вынужден сесть на шею единственному другу, чтобы тот меня возил, и однозначно не имею понятия, как вести себя в подобных местах.

Близость их лиц может и ускользнула от внимания Эзры, но не ускользнула от Кроули. Он был слишком занят тем, чтобы выровнять сердцебиение, да поскорее, пока Эзра не ощутил этот бешеный ритм через рубашку. Поэтому слова с его губ слетели быстрее, чем он успел подумать.

\- Я не думаю, что ты обычный, - прошептал Кроули.

_Теперь_ он привлек внимание Эзры:

\- Ч-что?

Кроули отошел, его щеки горели, и приложил максимум усилий, чтобы взять себя в руки.

-Ты мой гость, и если хоть кто-то из этих богатых сволочей хоть слово тебе скажет, я попрошу немедленно убрать их из списка постоянных клиентов, - он тяжело сглотнул и вернул лицу обыденное выражение. - Но если ты хочешь, мы можем уйти. Я… отвезу тебя домой, только скажи. Без проблем.

На удивление, угрожающий Кроули произвел на Эзру успокаивающий эффект. Он тоже встал и вытер потеющие руки о брюки.

\- Я просто не знаю что делать. Я не хочу позорить тебя, Кроули. Не перед этими людьми.

\- Я могу все сделать. Я закажу лучшую еду, подходящее вино. Все что нужно будет сделать тебе - получать удовольствие, - что-то из сказанного точно сработало, так как Эзра, потирая лоб, несмело улыбнулся.

\- Хорошо, - блондин дернул джемпер и глубоко вздохнул, глядя как Кроули открывает дверь в обеденный зал.

Усевшись, Кроули подозвал официанта и сделал заказ - говяжий тартар, жареного ягненка и шоколадный мусс для двоих. К этому он попросил бутылку Шато Марго 1998 года. Эзра за всем этим наблюдал с интересом и наконец набрался смелости расспросить друга про вино.

\- Девяносто восьмой - хороший год для этого сорта красного, - ответил Кроули и, сделав огромный глоток воды, потянулся к хлебной тарелке. - А к говядине и ягненку красное подойдет лучше белого, и к муссу заодно.

Разговор прервал официант, принесший вино. В надежде слегка успокоить нервы, Эзра тут же потянулся к бокалу, но Кроули его остановил.

\- Ему надо дать подышать пару минут, - Эзра кивнул, снова густо краснея. - Эй, не заморачивайся. Если подумать, тебе тоже полезно подышать.

Хитрющая улыбка Кроули немного успокаивала Эзру - она означала, что не все изменилось. Даже в этом новом и жутком для Эзры месте, Кроули умудрялся быть (вполне очаровательно) раздражающим. Они наконец попробовали вино, когда уже принесли тартар и Эзра начал озадаченно разглядывать блюдо.

\- Кроули, - позвал он тихо. Почему они не приготовили мясо?

\- Это же тартар, ангел. Оно сырое, - в ответ на это Эзра изрядно позеленел и отхлебнул вина с излишним энтузиазмом, отчего тут же и подавился.

\- Пожалуй, я откажусь, но спасибо.

Кроули приподнял бровь:

\- Растерял дух авантюризма?

\- Это все уже достаточно авантюрно для меня, - Эзра теребил рукав. - Пожалуй, не стоит привносить еще.

К разочарованию Эзры, Кроули так не считал - он сюда друга привел и будь он проклят, если не предоставит ему весь спектр впечатлений.

\- Ну кусочек.

\- Нет, спасибо.

\- Давай, всего один! Если не понравится, я захлопнусь, а ты съешь оба десерта.

Непонятно, что именно подействовало на Эзру - перспектива замолкающего Кроули или обещание дополнительного десерта, но он взял вилку (не ту, естественно, но Кроули бы скорее вставил пальцы в розетку, чем озвучил бы это), и осторожно попробовал. К огромному облегчению Кроули, Эзра удивленно округлил глаза и издал довольное мычание.

\- И в самом деле, очень даже вкусно, - Эзра поглядывал на Кроули, ожидая очередной колкости, но тот только ухмыльнулся и отпил вина.

К подаче десерта они прикончили уже больше половины бутылки и Эзра ощущал приятную теплоту внутри. Он очень старался не вести себя как влюбленный дурачок, коим обнаружил себя пару часов назад, но алкоголь в крови делал свое дело - Эзра постоянно ловил себя на том, что восторженно пялится на Кроули поверх бокала.

\- Ангел, ты _пьян_? - небольшой смешок был очень плохо замаскирован под кашель Кроули, но Эзра был слишком занят самим фактом, что рыжий заметил его состояние.

\- Нет! Я… как это слово?.. Не пьян, но почти? - он попытался отпить еще вина и удивился, что бокал-то пуст.

\- Захмелевший? - предложил Кроули услужливо.

Эзра радостно щелкнул пальцами:

\- Да! Оно!

\- А чтоб меня… - Кроули улыбнулся откупоривая бутылку и предлагая Эзре добавки, но тот помотал головой (где-то у Эзры в голове слабо, но все же выла сирена, предупреждая, что накачаться сейчас будет _совсем _не к месту) - Тебе много не надо, да?

\- А вот сейчас обидно было.

Кроули подозвал официанта и отдал тому свернутую пятидесятифунтовую купюру на чай. Тот практически в ноги Кроули кинулся от благодарности ("О, вы так любезны, мистер Кроули, сэр. Приходите еще"). Эзра тупо пялился на Кроули в замешательстве, затрудняясь представить как это - быть настолько богатым, что у тебя в кармане просто валяется 50 фунтов, но рыжий сделал вид, что не заметил этого взгляда. Он встал, поправил куртку и схватил недопитую бутылку со стола.

\- Пойдем?

Кивнув, Эзра последовал за ним из зала. Гардеробщик подал Эзре пальто, за что тоже получил от Кроули чаевые. Отдав пять фунтов, рыжеволосый вальяжно вышел из здания. 

Эзра медленно плелся за ним, и, оказавшись на улице, поднял голову и мечтательно смотрел на небо, на его щеках розовел румянец, а губ коснулась легкая улыбка.

\- Жаль, что из Лондона не видно звезд, - вздохнул он, устраиваясь в Бентли. - Я столько всего знаю об астрономии по книгам, но ни разу не видел ни одного изученного созвездия вживую.

\- Почему? - спросил Кроули, так увлеченный словами Эзры, что, перестраиваясь из ряда в ряд, включил поворотник (чего, сосредоточься он на дороге, не сделал бы никогда).

Эзра пожал плечами:

\- У меня никогда не было телескопа, не говоря уже о том, что нет возможности вывезти его за город. Это не та вещь, с которой можно сесть в автобус.

Кроули только промычал в знак согласия и замолчал, не зная как продолжить разговор. Но это не была неловкая тишина, на самом деле; это была такая тишина, которая повисает в комнате после долгой ночи танцев и выпивки, такая тишина, которая западает между счастливыми людьми.

\- Куда теперь? - Кроули забыл задать этот вопрос, когда они садились в Бентли и теперь обнаружил, что автоматически едет к себе домой.

\- Домой, пожалуй, - Эзра пробормотал, прислонившись головой к стеклу. Запах прохладной кожи обивки, одеколон Кроули (или это все из-за вина) заставляли чувствовать голову тяжелой, а когда Кроули сделал излишне агрессивный разворот на 180°, в сторону дома Эзры, то и слегка кружиться

Эзра не знал, но Кроули за весь двухчасовой ужин выпил всего бокал вина, и был более чем трезв. Что само по себе было уже достижением, потому как если Кроули выпадала возможность пить, то пил до упаду, буквально. Но этот вечер отличался. Он отличался Эзрой. Кроули приказал сам себе, что он не должен (не может) вести машину нетрезвым, когда в ней находится Эзра, и ему нужно остаться трезвым.

К тому времени, как они попали к дому Эзры, тот уже задремал. Кроули разбудил его, легонько встряхнув за плечо и отправил отдыхать. Кивнув и выбравшись из машины, Эзра вспомнил кое-что очень важное. Он обошел машину со стороны водителя и постучав, показал Кроули, что нужно опустить окно.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, положив руку Кроули на плечо. - Правда, спасибо. Ща прогулку, за ужин, за вино. И, эм… спасибо, что позвал меня и успокоил в ресторане. Я… Я отлично провел время.

Он улыбнулся ему своей самой обаятельной улыбкой и слегка (окей, изрядно) пришел в восторг, когда Кроули улыбнулся в ответ. Эзра уже подошел к двери дома, когда услышал за спиной голос Кроули:

\- Ангел.

\- М?

Кроули молчал, будто решая, стоит ли вообще говорить.

\- Просто чтобы ты знал, мне не стыдно с тобой куда-либо ходить. 

\- Что? - Эзра успел забыть что сказал в холле Ритца, приятные впечатления от вечера вытеснили нежелательные.

\- Ты сам сказал, раньше. Ты сказал, что не хочешь меня позорить перед этими людьми.

\- О.

Кроули прочистил горло:

\- Да. В общем... Мне не стыдно, больше нет, в общем… и мне не все равно, что эти люди подумают обо мне.

\- Почему? - Эзра не понял смысла сказанного. 

Кроули всегда вел себя так, будто его волнует, что люди его социально-экономического класса подумают о нем. В конце концов, кто будет дорого одеваться и водить такую уникальную машину, если не для соответствия стандартам?

Но у него перехватило дыхание, когда Кроули наконец (после невыносимо долгих секунд молчания) ответил:

\- Они не важны.

И Кроули уехал, а Эзра прокрался в собственную квартиру, стараясь не разбудить Гэйба и родителей. Он очень быстро переоделся в любимую пижаму в клетку и лег в кровать, но сон никак не шел. Когда он наконец заснул, то снились ему шоколадный мусс и кожаная куртка.

***

У себя дома, Кроули разделся до боксеров и проскользнул под темную шелковую простыню. В доме было как обычно очень тихо, но впервые за долгое время Кроули было все равно. Он все прокручивал в голове, что сказал Эзре. А сказал он всего половину правды. Будь он смелее, фраза звучала бы так:

-_Они не важны, но важен ты._


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
Глава очень длинная, но я не могла разбить ее на две. В прошлый раз я обещала, что эта глава приведет нас к более темным вещам, и так и будет (немного в начале и сильно в конце). Пожалуй, стоит извиниться, но это было необходимо. Но мне немного совестно.  
Предупреждения - мат, упоминание ангста и прошлой семейной травмы (все еще никакого физического насилия, обещаю)

Наступило утро и солнечный луч ударил прямо Эзре в глаза. Он заворчал, пряча лицо в подушку в попытке проигнорировать пробирающиеся в комнату лучи дневного света. Воспоминания о прошлом вечере вызывали улыбку - Кроули был невероятно близок к тому, чтобы признать, что ему нравится проводить время с Эзрой, и блондин ничего не мог поделать - он был счастлив из-за этого.

Но все воспоминая испарились в ту же секунду, как в дверь забарабанил отец, да так что Эзра буквально слетел с кровати.

-Эзра, вставай, одевайся и спускайся на кухню.

Что-то в голосе мистера Сераффа будто остудило всю комнату, Эзра вздрогнул.

-Хорошо, пап. Дай мне минутку проснуться, я скоро выйду.

Из-за двери раздалось скептическое "М-угу", но отец все-же ушел. Эзра мгновенно осознал о чем пойдет речь: когда он пришел домой вчера, родители уже спали. Он никогда не опаздывал домой так сильно, и отец наверняка хочет знать, почему теперь он пришел среди ночи.

Натянув брюки и джемпер в ромбы, Эзра спустился на кухню. Отец сидел за столом резко переворачивая страницы _Таймс _и делая большие глотки кофе, мама ела сэндвич в тишине, а Гэйб уже ушел на работу.

-Привет, мам, - сказал Эзра, доставая еду из холодильника. - Доброе утро, пап.

Он начал намазывать джем на тост, когда раздался звук бьющейся керамики о стол, что заставил блондина подпрыгнуть на месте. Его отец стоял прямо у него за спиной, блокируя любые возможные движения.

Очень медленно Эзра развернулся и посмотрел отцу в глаза.

-Хотелось бы знать, где ты был вчера ночью, парень, - сказал мистер Серафф, стараясь держаться мирно, хотя цвет его глаз снова стал серым, выдавая бешенство.

-Гулял с другом, - ответил Эзра, сжимая тост, будто это спасительный круг, и опуская глаза на свои (естественно несочетающиеся между собой) носки.

-Этим другом был Энтони Кроули? - мать Эзры выглядела слегка взволнованной, но ее лицо не выражало того уровня злости, что явно читался у ее мужа, поэтому отвечая, Эзра предпочел смотреть на нее:

-Да.

Не успел он даже моргнуть, как уже был поднят за грудки на уровень глаза в глаза с отцом.

-Лоуренс, - сказала нежно, но твердо миссис Серафф, кладя ему руку на плечо. - Поставь сына. 

Мистер Серафф что-то пробубнил, но, к огромному облегчению Эзры, подчинился. Эзра метнул на маму благодарный взгляд и тут же жадно откусил от сендвича.

-Эзра, милый, чем вы вчера занимались с этим мальчиком? - его мать выглядела сильно взволнованной, а отец еще сильнее сжал тряпочку, вытирая кофе, разлившийся из разбитой чашки.

Эзра с трудом сглотнул и решил говорить правду.

-Мы не планировали встретиться. Просто наткнулись друг на друга в Сент Джеймс Парке, и он предложил поужинать. Я и пошел.

-Ни секунды не верю, что вы с этим… бродягой встретились в парке случайно, - прорычал отец, выбрасывая осколки чашки в корзину с чуть большей силой, чем на самом деле требовалось. Эзра покраснел, а руку, не занятую сэндвичем, он со злостью сжал в кулак, но промолчал.

-Я тебе верю, - сказала его мама, слегка улыбнувшись, мистер Серафф же на это пробурчал что-то, что его сын и жена отправятся прямиком в ад и вылетел из комнаты. Мать Эзры не спешила его поддерживать, а глядела на него слегка озадаченно и ждала, что же сын сделает дальше.

А сделать Эзра решил чай, потому что трудные ситуации ему помогает пережить только хорошая чашка чая. Он поставил чайник и, пока вода закипала, сел за стол и доел тост, старательно избегая встречаться глазами с матерью.

-Знаешь, я не чувствую себя виноватым, - сказал он наконец, приготовив уже себе чай по вкусу. - Кроули не так плох, как все про него говорят, на самом деле, мам. Он сводил меня на ужин в _Ритц_, я говорил?

Его мама удивленно приподняла брови:

-Правда, дорогой? Как он смог это организовать?

-Его прапрадед спроектировал здание, он может там есть бесплатно, когда захочет, - ответил Эзра, слегка порозовев, возвращаясь к воспоминаниям, и попытался скрыть это, сделав огромный глоток все еще очень горячего чая.

-Чертов богатенький уродец, - раздался голос от входа. Отец вернулся на кухню, и не смотря на то, что взгляд его все еще был тяжелым, язык тела подсказывал, что злость слегка отпустила. Миссис Серафф похлопала по стулу рядом с собой и отец Эзры рухнул на него, откидываясь на спинку и с интересом наблюдая за сыном.

-Он богатый, но не плохой человек, - возразил Эзра. - Не все, кто при деньгах, становятся воплощением зла, папа.

-Не все, да. Но этот парень - проблема

Мама Эзры взяла мужа за руку:

-Этот парень - _друг _нашего сына, дорогой. Постарайся быть добрее, пожалуйста.

Эзра не верил своим ушам. Мама защищала его, защищала его другая которого ненавидел отец, и мир не перевернулся. 

-Спасибо, мам, - выдохнул он, и наклонившись поцеловать ее, когда встал и направился к выходу.

-Мне он все еще _не нравится_. Он же, - как он это назвал? Бисексуал? - и та еще заноза и мажор. Я не думаю, что он хорош для тебя, - судя по всему, мистер Серафф не осознавал, что он проиграл. Небольшой огонек протеста и неуважение загорелся в душе Эзры и на этот раз он решил его не тушить:

-А знаешь, пап, - Эзра буквально вцепился взглядом в отца. - Мне как-то все равно, что думаешь ты.

В коридор он вышел под возмущенный крик отца. Схватив с крючка пальто и ботинки с полочки, он вылетел за дверь и притормозил только на лестнице, чтобы надеть обувь. Он был доволен собой и тем фактом, что дверь за ним захлопнулась с треском. На улице он оказался с улыбкой триумфатора на лице, ощущая, что сделал то, что давно должен был.

Уже идя по улице он сделал первое, что пришло в голову - позвонил Кроули.

-Ангел, - раздался сонный голос Кроули по ту сторону линии. - Я тебя прикончу. Ты в курсе который час вообще?

-Девять, - весело ответил Эзра. Он слышал, как Кроули ворчит, но даже это не смогло стереть улыбку с его лица.

-Каким сраным демоном ты одержим, что решил мне позвонить в такую адскую рань? - из трубки раздался шум (Кроули запутался в простынях и уронил телефон, пытаясь встать.

Эзра пожал плечами, хоть и понимал, что Кроули его не видит.

-Просто интересно, не хочешь ли встретиться сегодня. Раз уж мы оба в Лондоне и оба сами по себе.

-Мх… - отозвался Кроули.

Смелость Эзры немного испарилась и он пошел на попятную:

-Если только хочешь, конечно. Я могу и сам чаю попить, не проблема. Просто подумал предложить.

-Эй, ангел, я не сказал "нет", - возмутился Кроули и тут же стукнулся пальцем ноги обо что-то, выдавая тирады ругани. - Ох и больно, ебаный стыд! _Блядь_, блядская хрень!

-Кроули, - Эзра вздохнул, - в сотый раз прошу, можешь не выражаться?

-Нет.

Эзра искренне рассмеялся, а на другом конце провода Кроули покраснел.

-Так что, хочешь встретиться в нашем кафе?

В трубке была тишина, а потом:

-Дай мне полчаса.

Звонок прервался и Эзра улыбнулся своему отражению в ближайшей витрине. 

Только дойдя до кафе через пару минут, до него дошло что он сказал.

Эзра назвал кафе, в котором они учились с Кроули "наше кафе" и было бы неловко, если бы Кроули его исправил. Но и в этом тоже было дело - Кроули _не исправил_.

Эзра заказал себе черничный маффин и занял столик у окна в ожидании Кроули. Глупая улыбка никак не желала сходить с его лица. Увидев паркующуюся Бентли, он подозвал официантку (не ту, с которой Кроули флиртовал неделями, слава Небесам) и заказал чай себе, а Кроули огромную чашку черного кофе. Эзра расплатился и оставил чаевые, и его и без того тонкий кошелек полегчал еще больше, но он поймал себя на мысли, что это не столь важно.

-Ангел, - зевнул Кроули, втискивая свое худое (а также стильно одетое и надушенное со вкусом) тело на сиденье напротив Эзры. - Если через секунду я не закажу кофе, кто-то лишится головы.

Когда Эзра никак не ответил на это, Кроули поднял бровь и попытался выглядеть еще более угрожающим, что заставило Эзру захихикать. Еще до того, как Кроули успел что-либо сказать, как перед его носом поставили чашку с горячим черным кофе.

-Пожалуйста, - сказал Эзра. Кроули показал ему язык и молча принялся за свой напиток, но Эзра знал, что рыжий благодарен.

Примерно с полчаса они просто сидели, болтали ни о чем и наслаждались любимым питьем. Кофеин наконец сработал и Кроули выпрямился, и сцепив пальцы в замок облокотился локтями на стол.

-У меня появилась идея, пока ехал сюда, ангел.

Брови Эзры удивленно взметнулись;

-О, и какая же?

-Добавим немного интриги, - Кроули встал и виляя бедрами, направился к двери. - Пошли, ангел, у нас нет целого дня в распоряжении.

Соблазн сказать, что у них как раз есть целый день, но Эзра сдержался и молча пошел за другом к Бентли. Они достаточно долго ехали по узким закоулкам Лондона. Эзра пытался угадать куда же они едут, но Кроули только ухмылялся и делал радио все громче и громче, с каждой новой попыткой блондина.

Кроули припарковал Бентли на улице, где Эзра бывал всего раз или два. До того как Эзра хотя бы сообразил потянуться к ручке, Кроули уже обежал машину и открыл для него дверь. Эзра растерянно моргнул и вышел на тротуар.

-Ладно. И где мы?

-Серьезно? Я думал, ты узнаешь.

Буквально в паре шагов был фонарный столб, будто создан для того, чтобы какой-то плохой парень облокотился на него. Чем Кроули и воспользовался, ожидая пока на Эзру снизойдет озарение.

Оно и сошло всего пару мгновений спустя (метафорически, конечно).

-Бейкер Стрит! - Эзра оглядывался вокруг, пока его взгляд не упал на зеленое дерево с золотыми буквами над входом в дом.

\- Музей Шерлока Холмса, - сказал Кроули с незнакомой интонацией в шелковистом голосе. - Ты упоминал пару недель назад, что тебе нравится. Кажется, звучало это как "он гений, Кроули, неоспоримо и однозначно - гений".

Эзре стоило бы оскорбиться на то, каким высоким голосом Кроули его перекривлял, но он был слишком занят сдерживанием порыва накинуться на Кроули с объятиями и повалить на землю. С его точки зрения, Кроули бы этого действа не оценил, поэтому весь свой энтузиазм и радость пришлось вложить в улыбку.

-Поверить не могу, что ты запомнил.

-Да, да, - махнул Кроули рукой, - я могу быть внимательным. Только не распространяйся об этом, моей репутации _на пользу не пойдет_.

И с легкой улыбкой Кроули направился через улицу, к музею. Эзра рванул за ним, не заботясь о том что выглядит он сейчас как излишне восторженный щенок.

***

Пару часов спустя, они сидели в Сент Джеймс Парке и Эзра кормил уток булочкой. Кроули оказался прав, как только они заняли скамейку утки слетелись и начали наворачивать круги, ожидая лакомства. Кроули задумчиво водил пальцами по корешку новоприобретенной книги.

-У нас, вроде, проект по английскому должен быть, сдавать через пару недель, - подал голос Эзра со слегка отсутствующим видом, кидая кусок круасана приглянувшемуся селезню. - Можешь свой сделать про "_Приключения Шерлока Холмса_".

-Ангел, еще хоть слово про школу во время каникул, и я прекращаю с тобой общаться, - вряд ли это было настоящей угрозой, но Эзра сделал себе ментальную пометку - не говорить о школе до начала следующей недели.

-Просто сказал, - Эзра отломил еще кусочек круассана и дал его Кроули, а не уткам (те возмущенно крякали, но что поделать).

-Ну… не знаю. Не знаю, - Кроули аккуратно жевал, и Эзра определенно не заметил интерес на лице друга.

Кроме музея, день ничем особо примечателен не стал. Они особо ничего не делали - прогулки в Сент Джеймс стали уже скорее рутиной, и периодов комфортного молчания было примерно столько же, сколько бесед. Но для Эзры это стало лучшим днем в его жизни. Мало того, что Кроули согласился провести с ним день, так еще и сводил его в место, куда бы сам тот никогда не попал. Эзра настолько был восхищен, что минут 25 рассказывал детально про жизнь Артура Конан Дойла, а Кроули просто сидел рядом на скамейке и слушал. Как только он начал вести себя несколько раздражительно, Кроули тут же купил сверток с Фиш-н-чипс, просто потому, что мог. В общем, это был почти идеальный день, пока Эзра не вернулся на землю, получив смс от Гэйба, что его ждут к ужину.

-Кроули, - спросил Эзра уже выходя из машины возле своего дома, - не хочешь завтра увидеться?

Что-то очень напоминающее сожаление проскользнуло по красивым чертам Кроули:

-Не могу, есть планы.

Эзра знал, что его лицо тут же выдало уныние, так как Кроули потянулся и положил ему руку на плечо.

-Но я могу в четверг.

Улыбка, появившаяся на лице Эзры после этой фразу могла освещать здания половины Лондона еще неделю:

-Да, хорошо.

-Тогда до четверга.

-Наше кафе? - ну вот, опять, эти слова. Эзра смаковал их на языке.

-Наше кафе. Но давай в нормальное время, а? - Кроули улыбнулся своей легкой, предназначенной только Эзре улыбкой, у блондина голова кругом от нее шла.

-Девять тридцать?

-Ни секундой раньше десяти туда не приеду, ангел, - и Бентли сорвалась с места, чуть не сбив пожилую даму на ближайшем повороте. Эзра рассмеялся и пошел домой.

***

Не то чтобы Кроули врал, на самом деле, что у него были планы на следующий день. Он просто решил не говорить Эзре, что все его планы - это встать достаточно рано, чтобы к одиннадцати утра уже быть пьяным в дрова и пить еще, пока не вырубится к двум пополудни. В конце концов, это был девятнадцатый день рождения Кроули, и предыдущие два он провел именно так.

И причина была вовсе не в том, что ему нравился алкоголь - это была годовщина, как он, шестнадцатилетний, проснулся и обнаружил две вещи на прикроватном столике: ключи от винтажной Бентли и письме от матери, где говорилось что они с отцом уезжают в другую страну, "жить иначе". 

Особых подробностей там не было, но, простыми словами там шла речь о том, что чете Кроули опостылела Англия и сам Энтони со своими выходками. Кроули исполнилось шестнадцать лет, что означало, что он по закону был освобожден от родительского контроля, и его родители истолковали это как прекрасную возможность оставить свои проблемы позади. В интересах поддержания репутации, отец Кроули оставил ему чековый счет с очень большой суммой денег - со слишком большим количеством нулей, чтобы сосчитать - и добавляет денег к нему каждый год в день рождения, чтобы удостовериться, что сыну «комфортно». К письму также прилагались инструкции, как скрывать это от окружающих, звучали они "не смей никому говорить".

За три года Кроули использовал уже все возможные отговорки - отпуска, командировки, предпочтения другого климата, и так далее, и тому подобное. Он никогда не рассматривал даже возможность сказать кому-то правду, ведь это скажется на его имидже и люди будут его жалеть, чего ни один уважающий себя член семьи Кроули не вынес бы. Ни разу, до той минуты, как оказался в одной машине с белокурым заучкой с жутким чувством стиля, который хотел строить с ним планы, просто так, потому что мог. Но стыд превосходил желание рассказать Эзре правду, поэтому он отшил друга чтобы вернуться к привычной рутине пьяного горя, как и в прошлые годы.

И Это правда, что Кроули никому не говорил, но был еще человек посвященный в эту историю. Единственный человек - мистер Фелл, адвокат семьи, которому было поручено проследить, чтобы Кроули закончил школу и не загремел в тюрьму. Потом Кроули останется сам.

Этот день был все ближе и ближе и Кроули обнаружил, что ему страшно оставаться одному. Мистер Фелл никогда не был излишне добрым, но он знал, что произошло и всегда появлялся когда Кроули нужна была помощь. Он был… ну хоть кем-то рядом, а через пару месяцев и он исчезнет из жизни Кроули навсегда.

Часы пробили полночь и Кроули исполнилось девятнадцать. Он был одинешенек в темном доме, лежал и плакал в пыльные подушки на кровати родителей. А провалившись в чуткий и неспокойный сон, ему снились улыбка матери, объятия отца и лицо Эзры возле музея несколько таких далеких часов назад.

***

На другом конце города, Эзра спал в обнимку с подушкой, даже не догадываясь, с какими демонами сейчас сражается его лучший друг.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
Еще немного грусти, извините. Обещаю, Кроули пересмотрит свои действия в следующей главе. И мы приближаемся к концу - еще пара глав и короткий эпилог.  
Предупреждение - мат, алкоголизм.
> 
> Примечание переводчика  
Автор писала примечание к еще незаконченной работе. В итоге глав вышло гораздо больше - мы только подобрались к середине фика)

Со дня посещения музея прошел месяц и прохладный ноябрь обосновался в Лондоне. Эзра проверял одну из работ Кроули под звук тарабанящего в окно кафе дождя, когда ему в голову пришла внезапная мысль.

\- А когда у тебя день рождения?

В мгновение Кроули изменился - расслабленное рассматривание стены прервалось, он внимательно посмотрел на Эзру, спина напряглась, а пальцы буквально впились в столешницу.

\- Тебе что? - его голос был спокойным, но Эзра уже знал, что за ним скрывалась плохо сдерживаемая ярость, и был изрядно озадачен такой реакцией.

\- Да просто интересно, - ответил он и вернулся к проверке работы. С окончанием каникул (которые они провели достаточно однообразно - шатаясь по Сент Джеймс парку и стараясь себя чем-то занять) Эзра снова стал Кроули больше репетитором, чем другом. Было слегка стыдно признавать, но он тосковал по совместному времяпровождению, кроме пары часов на учебу в кафе. Соответственно, он рассматривал свой приближающийся день рождения, как повод предложить Кроули провести время вместе.

Но судя по всему, Кроули не понравилось, как Эзра начал этот разговор. Он все еще смотрел с недружелюбным выражением лица, сжимая край стола пальцами так, что костяшки побелели.

\- Я не праздную свой день рождения, ангел.

Эзра сделал вид, что не заинтересован в странной фразе:

\- М?

\- Никакого смысла придавать особое значение дню, когда кто-то родился. Мы же и самого дня-то не помним, и всех делов - появиться на свет, - Кроули замолк, пытаясь отломать кусок стола, но в итоге чуть расслабился и откинулся на стул. - Дни рождения - фигня.

Эзре внезапно показалось, что его план - пригласить Кроули на свой день рождения - дурацкий, поэтому он неопределенно промычал и поставил вверху листа с работой Кроули оценку.

\- Я понял. Извини, что спросил, просто подумал, что будет мило подарить тебе что-то, - он передал Кроули лист с тренировочным экзаменом, и начал складывать книги, он не видел выражение полнейшего шока на лице Кроули. - Хорошая работа, кстати. Думаю, хорошая оценка на экзамене тебе обеспечена.

Когда он поднял глаза и уже собирался попрощаться, то обнаружил, что Кроули смотрит на него со странным выражением на бледном лице. Он подумал, что в такие моменты Кроули выглядит скорее как потерянный ребенок, чем как блестящий молодой человек, коим пытается казаться. Это, естественно, заставило Эзру волноваться, что он сказал, что-то очень грубое и начать извиняться.

\- За что ты извиняешься? - спросил Кроули, проводя рукой по рыжим волосам, он все еще выглядел, будто кто-то пнул его щенка.

\- Подумал, что сказал, что-то не так, ты выглядишь оскорбленным, - и в ту же секунду Кроули сменил выражение лица на обычную ухмылку, и Эзра подумал, что лучше было не говорить вообще ничего.

\- Не волнуйся, не сказал, - Кроули встал и перекинул свою сумку-почтальонку через плечо. - Я просто удивился, что ты вообще хочешь что-то мне дарить, вот и все.

Теперь Эзра не волновался, но был слегка озадачен. Он вышел из кафе следом за Кроули, останавливая того сильным рывком за кожаную куртку.

\- Исправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, а я могу - не так много у меня опыта в дружбе, но я думал, что друзья обычно дарят друг-другу подарки на дни рождения, - дождь был проливной, он пропитывал волосы Эзры и заливая очки, но это было не так важно, как ответ Кроули.

\- Может так и делают. Я просто не говорил никому о своем дне рождения уже несколько лет, не считаю, что заслужил подарки просто так.

Не смотря на то, что Эзра стоял под ледяным ливнем, в груди у него некомфортно жгло.

\- Я все же хотел бы тебе что-то подарить, если ты согласишься сказать мне, когда у тебя день рождения.

\- Если я скажу, ты разрешишь мне не торчать под ебаным дождем и уехать домой, - Кроули махнул рукой, убирая прядь мокрых рыжих волос от очков.

\- Да.

Кроули вздохнул.

\- Четырнадцатое октября. Он уже прошел, поэтому нет причин не сказать тебе. Врядли ты будешь здесь в следующем году, - он повернулся и поплелся к Бентли, слегка помахав Эзре перед тем, как нырнуть в машину и умчаться.

Придя домой, Эзра переоделся в сухое и провел целый час пялясь с свою книжную полку - единственное место в комнате, где можно было найти что-то похожее на подарок. Даже несмотря на то, что Кроули не был особо фанатом чтения, Эзра решил, что хоть что-то будет лучше, чем совсем ничего.

\- О! - наконец сказал он, вытаскивая с полки любимую книгу, и ласково поглаживая пальцем по корешку. - А это может ему вполне понравится.

На следующий день, только Кроули сделал их обычный заказ чая и кофе, Эзра вытащил книгу, обернутую в коричневую бумагу, и толкнул ее через стол.

\- Что это? - спросил Кроули, бережно разворачивая упаковку и хмурясь, увидев содержимое.

Эзра пожал плечами, сдерживая улыбку и вытаскивая книгу по Латыни чтобы помочь Кроули с домашним заданием.

\- Это "_Гарри Поттер_".

\- Да, это я вижу, - съязвил Кроули. - Почему ты даешь мне книгу?

Именно в этот момент пришел официант с их напитками, поэтому Эзре пришлось подождать с ответом, до его ухода.

-Это твой подарок, на день рождения.

Кроули опрокинул чашку с кофе, залив учебник Эзры темной жидкостью.

\- Это ЧТО?

\- Я знаю, что это не самый лучший подарок, - быстро начал оправдываться Эзра, хватая салфетки и пытаясь спасти и протереть учебник. - Но это все, что у меня было и что, как мне показалось, может тебе _понравится_.

Не то, чтобы Эзра ожидал благодарности. В конце концов, подарок он вручил парню, который за 7 лет знакомства ни разу не произнес даже "Спасибо". И более того, Эзра рассматривал такой вариант событий, в котором Кроули вернет ему книгу и не заговорит с ним больше никогда.

Произошедшее дальше не было выражением ни благодарности, ни злости. Не сказав ни слова, Кроули выскочил из-за стола, убежал в Бентли, завел мотор и сорвался с места как на пожар, Эзра даже моргнуть не успел, не то что воспрепятствовать побегу.

\- Эй, друг, - сказал темноволосый парень за соседним столиком, - че ты сказал ему?

\- Ни малейшего понятия не имею, - пробормотал Эзра, глядя на опустевший стул напротив. - Надеюсь, все правильно.

С этими словами он упаковал свои вещи, закинул рюкзак на плечо и побрел, слегка ошарашенный домой.

***

После спокойного вечера за семейным ужином и уроками, Эзра решил лечь пораньше. Он читал новеллы Диккенса при свете прикроватной лампы, когда услышал легкое постукивание в окно.

За окном обнаружился Кроули, болтающийся на пожарной лестнице. Выглядел он паршиво - волосы торчали в разные стороны, будто он достаточно долго беспорядочно ворошил их руками (именно так и было); одежда, которая всегда выглядела как с иголочки, сейчас была в ужасном состоянии, а сверху было накинуто нечто, что при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось старым пальтишком, и, впервые за все года знакомства, на Кроули не было очков (впрочем, темень была такая, что разглядеть его глаза возможности не было все равно). А как только Эзра открыл окно, в нос ударил сильный запах перегара.

\- Господь всемогущий ты что тут делаешь? Залезай! - тихо прошипел Эзра, не в состоянии разобраться - рад он видеть Кроули или зол из-за его состояния.

Кроули покладисто кивнул и вполз в комнату с гораздо большей грацией, которую можно было бы ожидать от человека с таким содержанием алкоголя в крови, и загнанно осмотрелся. И тут же закрыл глаза до того, как Эзра успел посмотреть на них и рухнул на стену, сполз по ней и в итоге обустроился на полу, напоминая кучу помятого шмотья.

\- Кроули, - куча шмотья на его ковре издала неопределенный сопящий звук, но ничего вразумительного не последовало и Эзра попытался еще. - _Кроули_!

\- Шта? - прорычала куча.

\- Руки дай, придурок, - Эзра выдохнул. Он решил, что позволит себе злиться, а значит и ругаться, если захочет. Из рукавов объемной одежки показались трясущиеся руки, и Эзра потянул за них, стараясь поднять Кроули на ноги. Это сработало не совсем так, как Эзра себе планировал - центра тяжести Кроули не ощущал совсем и оказавшись на ногах, тут же завалил обоих на кровать. К ужасу Эзры, его сердце бешено колотилось от того, что _на нем_ лежал Кроули.

Грохот спинки кровати о стену заставил миссис Сераф подойти к двери комнаты сына.

\- Милый, - позвала она через дверь и Эзра, пытавшийся сбросить с себя Кроули, лежавшего мертвым грузом, замер. - Ты в порядке?

\- Да, мам, - он пытался придать максимальное спокойствие звучанию своего голоса. - Просто стукнулся, все хорошо. Но не заходи, я… - "_придавлен к кровати своим лучшим другом, в которого влюблен, и который ко всему пьян в дрова, и я еще не успел выяснить почему_." Пожалуй не стоит это озвучивать. -... не одет. Я без штанов.

Кроули, кажется, это показалось очень смешным и он начал глупо хихикать и Эзра зажал его лицо в одеяло, чтобы приглушить звук.

\- Хорошо, дорогой. Спокойной ночи.

Услышав, что дверь в спальню родителей захлопнулась, он усадил Кроули, облокотив спиной на подушки, и окинул оценивающим взглядом. Глаза парня все еще были закрыты и он начал что-то шептать себе под нос, поэтому для привлечения внимания Эзра ткнул его в грудь:

\- Оставайся тут. Не двигайся и не шуми, прошу, если отец узнает, что ты в моей комнате, он меня выпрет и я стану бездомным, и все из-за тебя.

\- Океюшки, - выдохнул Кроули, и наконец открыл глаза.

Сердце Эзры пропустило несколько ударов, от взгляда в глаза друга. Они были золотого цвета почти желтые, и глядели прямо в его голубые. Глаза Кроули были прекрасны.

\- Ох, - выдохнул Эзра и внезапно сильно возненавидел очки Кроули.

Рыжий поднял руку и помахал неуверенно у глаз.

\- Не нр-в-тся мне, - сказал он мягко. - Д-ктора ск-зали, что эт генен...генек...гавен-ная ан-малия. Д-маю, что дерьмо, я.

Он снова закрыл глаза и уронил рыжую голову на подушки. 

Эзра тихонько прокрался из комнаты на кухню. Он наполнил водой чашку, взял маленькую баночку аспирина из аптечки и, подумав, пару секунд, взял из шкафчика упаковку печенья (серьезно, кто будет его винить? Подобные кризисы требовали поддержки вкусняшками, а кроме печенья дома ничего не было) и проскользнул обратно в комнату. Кроули сидел на кровати в той же позе и что-то мурлыкал под нос.

\- На, - Эзра поднес ему стакан с водой, - выпей.

\- Шшшто это?

\- _Вода_ это, недоумок, - Кроули скривился, но Эзра насильно влил в него несколько глотков. Довольный результатом, он отставил воду на тумбочку и начал укрывать Кроули пледом. Укутывая его голые ноги, Эзра замер:

\- А ботинки на тебе были?

\- Не-а, - раздался ответ из-под одеяла.

Эзра покачал головой и вздохнул, а затем отдернул одеяло со своей стороны кровати, выключил лампу и лег. Он лежал на спине, глядя в потолок и в его голове роились вопросы. Когда он повернулся на бок, лицом к Кроули, тот начал мямлить, что хочет к маме. Эзра внес это в список в своей голове под названием "Вопросы на утро чертовому идиоту" и мягко поинтересовался как Кроули добрался к нему в десять вечера.

\- Ты будешшшь злиться, - сказал грустно Кроули. - на м-шшине.

Все самообладание Эзры ушло на то, чтобы не врезать по красивому лицу и не заорать, применяя все грубые слова, которые только знал.

-Ты что?! - только и смог он выдавить из себя злобным шепотом.

Кроули завозился и, слегка запутавшись в одеяле, все же укутался и улегся поудобнее и ближе к Эзре.

\- Я жжж говорил.

\- _Конечно_ я злюсь! Я, блять, в бешенстве, но ты не вспомнишь этого утром, а мне надо чтобы ты зарубил все на своем красивом носу, поэтому я дождусь завтра и поговорим, - прошипел Эзра и отвернулся спиной к Кроули. Без всякого предупреждения теплая рука обняла его за талию и Эзра забыл как дышать.

\- Ты б-з р-башшшки, ангел, - брякнул Кроули. Эзра, успевший забыть об этой детали, покраснел от корней волос до середины груди. Он попытался выбраться из кровати и откинуть руку Кроули:

\- Извини, дай мне…

\- Не. Мне нра-ится без р-башки. Эт мило, - и сказав это, Кроули отключился, все еще обнимая Эзру поперек торса.

Большую часть ночи Кроули спал, как младенец, но Эзра просыпался каждые пару минут, проверяя дышит ли еще его вынужденный сосед по кровати. Кроули проснулся всего однажды, от кошмара, он звал маму и его рука с силой сжала тело Эзры. Эзра сделал кое-что, он надеялся, что Кроули не будет помнить этого: Эзра потянулся и поцеловал его в мокрую от слез и пота щеку, и Кроули перестал метаться, буквально обернулся вокруг Эзры и снова уснул с тяжелым вздохом.

Эзра выдохнул куда-то Кроули в макушку:

\- Ненавижу тебя, козел.

Естественно, он врал.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора  
Свершилось. Возможно, глава длинновата и из нее можно было сделать две, но подходящего момента для разрыва я не нашла.  
Предупреждения - мат, упоминание алкоголизма и немного ангста.

У будильника Эзры был совершенно отвратительный звук, поэтому когда он сработал в семь утра, блондину стало очень жаль Кроули. Естественно, он никогда сам не страдал от похмелья, но он читал достаточно книг, чтобы знать - громкие звуки - не то, что люди с похмельем хорошо переносят. Судя по стонам Кроули и матершине себе под нос, книги не врали.

Эзра наблюдал тот самый момент, когда Кроули осознал, что он не у себя дома и не в своей постели. Рыжий потянулся рукой к месту, где должен был бы стоять его будильник, но вдруг замер и и резко открыл золотые глаза. Выключив будильник Эзра побыстрее добрался до шкафа и натянул футболку, пока друг не успел прокомментировать степень его наготы. 

\- Где нахер? - Кроули буквально сканировал комнату, его глаза бегали от одного предмета интерьера к другому и наконец он увидел Эзру (тот старался стоять у стены максимально обыденно, но на самом деле выглядел, будто его приколотили к стене). - О… О, нет, нет, _нет_. Пожалуйста, не говори, что я это сделал.

\- Боюсь, сделал, - прошептал Эзра и медленно подошел к кровати. - Ты явился около десяти вчера. Угашеный так, что стоять не мог. Не представляю, как ты осилил пожарную лестницу.

\- _Пожарную лестницу_? - Кроули смотрел на него, не веря. - Не, не может быть. Это сон, должен им быть. Пока, ангел, увидимся завтра.

И с этими словами он закопался в одеяло. Эзра сдернул его и ткнул Кроули в плечо.

\- Вставай, Кроули, мне надо к школе готовиться, а тебе домой до того, как тебя застукают мои родители. И пожалуйста, _пожалуйста,_ будь тише.

Кроули пулей вылетел из кровати и резко встал. Это явно было необдуманное решение - оно и понятно, ощущал он себя так, будто его долго били по голове шаром для боулинга - комната пошла кругом и он мгновенно пожалел о резком подъеме. Эзра увидел, как его лицо посерело и друг шлепнулся обратно на кровать.

\- Как я сюда попал?

Эзра ощутил, как все его естество напрягается от злости:

\- За рулем.

\- ...Ох.

Эзре все еще хотелось подержать Кроули за горло, но хорошо понимал, что Кроули с похмелья не воспримет никакой критики и решил отложить воспитательную беседу на потом.

\- Выпей, - он подал Кроули стакан с водой, оставшийся недопитым с ночи. - И это возьми, - он открыл банку аспирина и достал две таблетки.

Кроули молча все выполнил (Эзра решил, что это признак того, что все не в порядке) и посмотрел на Эзру выжидательно.

\- Прости, - начал он тихо, опустил глаза и тут же отвлекся на отсутствие своей обуви.

\- На это времени нет, идиот. Ты трезвый? - параллельно Эзра достал из шкафа рубашку и начал одеваться дальше. Он принял решение, что Кроули не помешает ему попасть в школу вовремя, поэтому действовал многозадачно.

Кроули на мгновение зажмурил глаза. 

-Да, думаю да. Башка, сука, раскалывается, правда.

-Не выражайся, - пробормотал Эзра ощущая себя ханжей, после всех матерных слов, покинувших его рот вчера ночью. Закончив застегивать рубашку, он натянул через голову джемпер. Поправив на себе одежду, он скомандовал Кроули:

\- Встань и пройдись по прямой. При шаге пальцы одной твоей ноги должны касаться пятки другой.

Парень на его кровати почти засмеялся, но Эзра одарил его таким взглядом, что тот закашлялся.

\- Тест на трезвость? Серьезно?

\- Да. Я не позволю тебе вести машину и разбиться. Ты мне нужен живой, чтобы чуть позже _я прибил тебя собственноручно за сказочный идиотизм_, - Эзра сам себе удивился - сколько яда было в последних словах, но он предположил, что в данной ситуации это допустимо.

Кроули закатил было глаза, но быстро спохватился (это тоже было не очень хорошей идеей в его состоянии), но подчинился. Он прошел всю комнату до двери, не сильно-то и виляя, не больше обычной своей походки, Эзра был доволен.

\- Вот как все будет, - прошептал Эзра, стараясь звучать авторитетно, как только мог. - Прямо сейчас ты пришлешь мне свой адрес, и отправишься прямиком домой. Ты примешь душ, - серьезно, Кроули, ты будто купался в водке. Ты съешь что-то и поспишь. Я иду в школу - у меня экзамен и я обещал Анафеме принести книгу, но я приеду на велосипеде, как только уроки закончатся. Вместо репетиторства мы поговорим, и ты объяснишь - как это все случилось.

Выдавая эти инструкции, Эзра приблизился к Кроули. Теперь они стояли нос к носу и он смотрел Кроули прямо в глаза и старался сделать самый жесткий взгляд на который только был способен.

\- И когда я приеду, лучше тебе быть трезвым. Иначе… я никогда с тобой больше не заговорю.

Янтарные глаза Кроули расширились, выдавая истинный испуг настолько, что Эзра смог его увидеть. Но быстро собрался и пробубнил:

\- Ладно.

Отступая, Кроули пошарил по карманам пальто, выудил телефон и нажал пару клавиш. На тумбочке телефон Эзры завибрировал, оповещая, что смс с адресом пришла.

Эзра просмотрел сообщение и выдавил улыбку:

\- Хорошо. Теперь иди… А нет подожди, тебе ботинки нужны. Возьми эти, могут быть маловаты, но до дома доберешься. Увидимся днем.

Он открыл окно и сделал приглашающий жест, Кроули выбрался за окно и послушно спустился по пожарной лестнице.

Удивительно, но Эзра не увидел Бентли на улице. Стоя внизу на тротуаре Кроули тоже выглядел слегка озадаченным, но затем пошел в направлении соседней улицы. Эзра уже надевал ремень когда услышал гул мотора Бентли и исключил возможность пьяной ошибки. Это было чудесное прояснение в затуманенном алкоголем сознании Кроули - ему пришло в голову, что родители Эзры знают как выглядит его машина и будет очень подозрительно, если они обнаружат ее утром, припаркованной под окнами их дома. Поэтому он припарковался в соседнем квартале (очень плохо, надо отметить), стараясь избежать напряга в отношениях между Эзрой и его родными. Кроули был настолько угашен вчера, что бОльшая часть ночи стерлась из его памяти, но про машину он помнил.

Быстрый завтрак, поцелуй на прощание родителям, и Эзра умчался в школу. День проходил раздражающе медленно. Нехватка сна и волнение привели к небывало высокому уровню неправильных ответов на экзамене по психологии (только трем) и все вместе это вызвало головную боль. Эзра даже подумал, что не слышал звука приятнее, чем последний звонок, ознаменовавший, что уроки на сегодня наконец закончены.

Кроули жил в Найтсбридже, дорогом районе, где Эзра только проезжал с отцом на машине или видел из окна автобуса. Стоя напротив представительного белого дома из белого камня, напротив Эннис Мор Гарденс, Эзра начал паниковать. Руки безжалостно потели, а в голову лезли "мне-тут-не-место" мысли, прямо как в Ритце несколько недель назад. Трясущимися руками, он пристегнул велосипед к забору у дома Кроули, что, наверное, не было столько необходимо - это была самая дешевая вещь в округе, но так он себя чувствовал чуть лучше и увереннее. И вытерев в очередной раз руки о брюки, он нажал на кнопку дверного замка.

Дверь распахнулась и перед ним представ вполне адекватно выглядящий Кроули. Его волосы обрамляли лицо легкими, якобы непринужденными, кудрями, кожаная куртка была накинута поверх выглаженной темной рубашки, а привычные тесно облегающие джинсы были аккуратно подвернуты прямо над ботинками из змеиной кожи. Эзра отметил все эти детали, но особенно его внимание привлекли солнечные очки, которые снова были на переносице друга, будто и не покидали своего места. Эзре было тяжело поверить, что человек, стоящий перед ним сейчас и разбитый пацан, ввалившийся в его спальню пьяным в драбадан восемнадцать часов назад, - одна и та же личность. Он опасался, что Кроули сейчас пошлет его на все четыре стороны.

\- Ангел, - голос Кроули звучал холодно, отступив, он дал Эзре пройти в прихожую

\- Кроули, - Эзра постарался ответить так же без эмоционально, принимая приглашение войти. - Рад видеть, что ты снова в своих доспехах.

Кроули только хрюкнул в ответ, закрывая тяжелую железную дверь (в большей степени потому, что это было правдой и его раздражало, что Эзра видел его насквозь, даже сильно не напрягаясь), и ушел в сторону гостиной, виляя бедрами. Эзра последовал за ним, бросив рюкзак в прихожей и скидывая, почти на ходу, лоферы.

Войдя в гостиную, Эзра ахнул от удивления, но увидел он совсем не то, что ожидал. Он думал, что комната будет красивая наподобие Ритца - позолоченные обои, обитая бархатом мебель и бесценные картины на стенах. Но реальность была совершенно другой - огромное помещение было выкрашено в жутковатый угольно серый цвет, у стены стоял одинокий диван, обитый черной кожей, на противоположной стене висела огромная плазма. И комната была заставлена абсурдным количеством комнатных растений.

Гостиная была соединена с кухней, где и обнаружился Кроули. 

\- Чаю? - голос звучал так же гладко, но Эзре показалось, что друг сделал небольшое усилие, чтобы звучать больше как человек, чем как бездушный робот. Сам по себе вопрос он оценил, потому что буквально в это время думал, что стоило принести стакан чая, чтобы успокоить нервы.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - Эзра сел на диван и осознал, что тот полная противоположность тому, что можно описать словом "комфортный". В голове проскочила мысль - кто же занимался декорированием этого забытого Богом дома? Он рассматривал растения, пытаясь игнорировать уютные звуки заваривания чая с кухни.

Через несколько минут Кроули уселся рядом на диван и подал Эзре парящую чашку чая (естественно, с небольшим количеством сливок и двумя ложками сахара). Эзра с благодарностью отпил из чашки и заставил себя дышать, да поглубже, - идеи как начать разговор испарились в туже секунду, как он переступил порог дома Кроули.

То, что в итоге пришло ему в голову, было очень жалким предлогом для начала диалога.

\- Мне нравятся твои растения.

Кроули приподнял одну бровь. 

\- Мне они тоже нравятся, - ответил он глотая свой чаи и старательно избегая слова "спасибо", как и всегда.

Эзра ерзал по дивану, то скрещивая ноги, то поджимая их, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Впервые в жизни он скучал по своей захламленной и тесной комнатушке, но там хотя бы было где сесть и не отсидеть себе задницу до боли.

\- Не пытайся усесться комфортно, ангел, я купил этот диван за его вид, а не эргономику.

\- О, его ты купил? - на одни вопрос ответ получен. Хотя по факту он породил еще больше вопросов, но их Эзра решил сейчас игнорировать.

\- Да, - еще один глоток чая, еще одна неловкая пауза. - Это именно то, о чем ты хочешь поговорить?

\- Нет вообще-то, - Эзра был благодарен, что Кроули все-таки свернул дискуссию в сторону "слона в комнате", он и сам пытался, но совершенно растерялся в итоге. - Но сначала, ради всего святого, есть в этом огромном доме место, где можно нормально посидеть и поговорить? Еще пару минут на этом диване, и я уйду домой с травмой позвоночника.

Забавно, но именно этот саркастичный комментарий совсем не-в-стиле-Эзры, заставил напряжение в комнате лопнуть, как старую резинку. Странный, высокий смех Кроули отозвался эхом в пустой комнате.

\- Единственная часто используемая комната в этом доме - спальня. Так что, кажется мне, ты захочешь остаться здесь.

Раздраженный вздох был единственным подходящим ответом, Эзра так и сделал.

\- Кроули, меньше суток назад ты забрался в мою спальню через окно, без обуви, в _драном пальто_, и спал в моей кровати, обнимая меня как любимого плюшевого мишку и комментируя отсутствие рубашки. Если бы мне было некомфортно находиться с тобой в спальне, я бы сказал вчера.

Он не мог видеть шок в глазах Кроули из-за его адовых очков, но все же получил удовольствие от того, как друг "уронил" челюсть и его щеки начало предательски заливать румянцем.

\- Я… _что_? А, хер с ним, дождусь, пока наверх поднимемся, - Кроули вылетел из комнаты без оглядки и Эзре не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать за ним. Они прошли как минимум пять закрытых дверей, перед тем как Кроули, наконец, остановился у одной и открыл ее.

Основываясь на том, какой была гостиная, Эзре не стоило многого ожидать от спальни Кроули, но он был оптимистом, предполагая, что все люди как-то персонализируют жизненное пространство. Кроули, очевидно и тут был уникумом. Спальня была окрашена в чуть более светлый оттенок серого, чем гостиная, а вся мебель была сдержанной и практичной. Единственной вещью, от которой веяло сантиментами, была бутылка вина на пустой полке.

Кроули устроился на кровати с грацией человека привыкшего принимать сексуальные позы на любой плоской поверхности. Эзра же плюхнулся и скрутился в неудобной позе у рыжего в ногах.

\- Океюшки, ангел, что ты хочешь знать?

Таких вещей было очень много, но выбрать для начала стоило одну.

\- Почему ты сбежал из кафе, когда я вручил тебе подарок?

\- Я не получал материальных подарков с тех пор, как мне исполнилось шестнадцать и, честно говоря, думал, что больше никогда не получу. Плюс ты отдал мне книгу читанную-перечитанную много раз, она явно много для тебя значит и я не знал как сказать… Как поблагодарить… - Кроули тяжело вздохнул, во рту было сухо, так долго он не использовал добрых слов.

\- Ты говоришь мне правду?

\- Да, - Кроули поерзал на шелковых простынях, - утром ты попросил все объяснить и врать я тебе не могу.

\- Ты любишь врать. Ты врешь все время, - Эзра скептически отнесся к честности Кроули. Ему легко было верить, как и всем хорошим лгунам 

\- Не тебе.

Следующие слова застряли у него в горле, но он собрался и все-же выдавил из себя:

\- Я мог пренебрегать некоторыми темами, да, и мог избегать некоторых вопросов, да, иногда мог просто недоговаривать, да. Но ни разу, насколько я знаю, я тебе на самом деле не соврал.

Искренность в голосе Кроули поразила. 

\- Почему?

\- Ты важен, - наконец, недели спустя после ужина в Ритце, он закончил предложение. Тогда он слишком сильно струсил, чтобы его закончить.

\- Что?

\- Мне, ангел. Ты важен мне.

Эзру затрясло. Широкие плечи поникли, и он повернулся спиной к Кроули, и своим ответом он сбил друга с толку напрочь:

\- Не прикалывайся, Кроули, - голос дрожал, как и все тело, - не на эту тему.

\- Я и не…

\- Я не важен, не тебе. Тебе никто не важен, Кроули, именно поэтому ты умудряешься быть таким крутым и отчужденным одновременно.

Ощущения были, будто Эзра ударил его в грудь, поэтому Кроули снова обратился к сарказму:

\- И где-то в твоих фразах есть вопрос?

\- Конечно, - Эзра выплюнул, резко поворачиваясь, чтобы снова посмотреть в линзы темных очков, его голубые глаза горели. - Почему ты не заботишься ни о ком, кроме себя?

\- Так проще. Когда забочусь, мне делают больно. Что ты только что еще раз доказал, поэтому _ебись ты_.

Жесткость в глазах Эзры испарилась в момент, он понял, что только что произошло.

\- Ты говорил всерьез… Только что, говоря, что я тебе важен, ты говорил всерьез, а я тебе не поверил.

\- Уже не важно.

\- Нет, _важно_. Прости меня. Я просто… злюсь, наверное, и смущен. Прости меня, Кроули.

\- Угу, - буркнул Кроули. Он не смотрел на Эзру, только пялился на бутылку и отстраненно водил пальцами по джинсам. 

Через мгновение Эзра услышал резкий вдох и Кроули заговорил:

\- Я стараюсь не привязываться, потому что люди уходят, а я снова поранюсь. Но ты… ты заставляешь меня быть глупым, ангел. Серьезно. Это с ума меня сводит, с тех пор как я тебя встретил. Рядом с тобой все мои стены в пыль превращаются.

Сердце Эзры подскочило куда-то к горлу, перекрывая кислород, а его лицо начал заливаться ярко красным румянцем.

\- И почему это плохо?

\- Я не могу защитить себя. А я в этом нуждаюсь.

Эзра почти рассмеялся от самой идеи, что Кроули нуждается в защите от таких, как он, но вовремя взял себя в руки.

\- Но почему?

Молчание затянулось, все дольше и дольше, пока Кроули наконец не отозвался:

\- По той же причине, почему я с шестнадцати не получал подарков. По той же причине, почему этот дом такой унылый. По той же причине, почему я не строил планов с тобой на тот день на осенних каникулах, который, как ты уже понял, был днем моего рождения.

\- И что за причина?

Кроули повернулся к другу всем телом и к удивлению Эзры, по щеке рыжего прокатилась слеза.

\- Я… никогда никому не говорил этого, ангел, пойми пожалуйста.

\- Постой, - Эзра перебил его, не желая продолжать этот разговор еще хоть секунду с барьеров в виде солнечных очков на лице Кроули. - Можешь сначала сделать мне одолжение?

Изо рта Кроули вырвался нервный смешок:

\- Какое-то еще?

\- Сними очки.

Услышав это, Кроули подался назад и впечатался в подушки.

\- Зачем? Мои глаза жуткие.

\- Нет, совсем нет.

\- _Да_. Ты не видел их толком, не при свете, - Кроули замолчал и, подняв руки, ухватился за дужки очков. - Тебе не понравятся, ангел. Правда. Не заставляй меня это делать.

\- Я видел их прошлой ночью, Кроули. И утром.

Кроули помотал головой, по щеке скатилась еще одна слеза.

\- Не достаточно.

\- Достаточно. _Пожалуйста_, - когда Кроули ничего не ответил, Эзра придвинулся и положил руку другу на сердце, в попытке успокоить. - Я знаю, то, что ты мне расскажешь, очень важно и я не думаю, что тебе стоит прятаться в этот момент.

Кроули вздрогнул:

\- Все на свет Божий, да.

\- Ага.

Очень медленно, болезненно медленно, Кроули стащил очки с лица. Его глаза все еще были закрыты, и Эзра еле услышал:

\- Пожалуйста, не убегай.

И наконец, золотые глаза встретились с голубыми и Эзра будто мог воочию увидеть страх, беспокойство и ненависть к себе, заворачивающиеся в темные завитки позади желтого.

\- Я думаю, твои глаза - самое прекрасное, что я видел в своей жизни, - Эзра прошептал благоговейно. Кроули снова вздрогнул и страх в его глазах немного разбавился сомнением.

\- Не прикалывайся, ангел, - прошептал Кроули, повторяя недавние слова Эзры.

\- Я не прикалываюсь, - легчайшая улыбка коснулась уголков губ Кроули и Эзра ответил ему ухмылкой.

Он убрал руку с груди Кроули и сунул ее в карман, прислонившись спиной к спинке кровати.

\- Ну. Рассказывай, что там за большой секрет.

\- Ты никому не расскажешь?

Эзра рассмеялся.

\- Кому я могу рассказать? У меня, кроме тебя, нет друзей, дурнина ты.

Слегка хохотнув, Кроули встал со вздохом и подошел к выдвижным полкам. Из верхней он что-то достал и вернулся к кровати.

Сложенный кусок бумаги лег Эзре в руки.

\- Прочитай это.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора  
Эта глава напичкана диалогами, но я не знаю, как еще прописать все, что должно быть сказано между ними. Следующая будет проще к прочтению, обещаю.  
Я помню, что обещала всем романтику и, клянусь, мы к ней движемся. Но непостижимые идиоты на то и идиоты. Этот слоу берн выходит слишком слоу.  
Предупреждение - мат, упоминание алкоголизма и несколько очень грустных вещей, которые Кроули о себе думает.

Эзра наматывал круги по комнате Кроули, бурля злостью все больше с каждой прочитанной строкой. Он читал письмо, которое Кроули обнаружил в утро своего дня рождения три года и один месяц назад. Как он не пытался, Эзра не мог понять, как родители друга могли просто взять уехать потому, что они не хотели больше о нем заботиться.

К тому времени, как письмо было дочитано, Эзра накрутил себя до самой настоящей ярости, так что его руки тряслись, когда он вставлял треклятый листок обратно в желтый конверт. Кроули наблюдал за ним с кровати, на его лице застыло выражение смешавшихся благодарности, страха и облегчения.

\- Как они могли так с тобой поступить? - голос Эзры был опасно низким и вибрировал от бешеной злости, бурлящей в груди. - Как они могли просто _оставить_ тебя? 

\- Не поверишь, но у меня ни разу не выдалось возможности спросить, - резко ответил Кроули. - Ничего не слышал от них с тех пор как… - он махну в сторону конверта, который превращался в мятый шарик у Эзры в кулаке, - получил это. Я получаю деньги каждый год, но ни разу не было записки, сообщения или звонка.

Эзра закрыл глаза и попытался сделать несколько вдохов, с целью успокоиться. Не особо сработало, но он хотя бы пытался справиться с эмоциями. Он не был уверен, как Кроули воспримет его ярость. 

\- Я не знаю что сказать, Кроули не знаю, как помочь.

С кровати раздался всхлип.

\- Достаточно того, что ты знаешь, ангел.

К сожалению, Эзра не готов был так просто отпустить эту ситуацию. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что сказать, но ощущал жгучую необходимость высказать хоть что-нибудь, иначе, его грудь бы взорвалась.

\- Мне так _жаль_. Правда, жаль. Хотел бы я узнать несколько лет назад, я бы что-то сделал… - его прервал высокий смех Кроули. Высокий, холодный и пугающий.

\- Когда это произошло, ты, ангел, меня ненавидел.

Эзра отчаянно замотал головой и буквально в два прыжка оказался у кровати.

\- Нет. Я никогда на самом деле не ненавидел тебя, клянусь, - и это было правдой, вроде как. Если бы Кроули пришел к нему тогда, годы назад, с этой информацией, он бы, пожалуй, воспринял это как очередной прикол и продолжал думать про Кроули гадости. Эта мысль слегка уколола, но это было честно.

\- Ну особо восторга ты от меня точно не испытывал, - пробормотал Кроули, уставившись куда-то на подвороты джинсов.

Эзра решил на это не отвечать. Соврать Кроули он не мог, не после того, что только что прочитал, но и усугублять, подтверждая последние слова, он тоже не хотел.

\- Сейчас это не важно. Я просто хотел бы иметь возможность сделать что-то.

С кровати раздался короткий смешок.

\- О, и что бы ты сделал? Пригласил бы в семью, как брата, убедил бы отца не ненавидеть меня?

\- Я… Я не знаю, - впервые за всю свою жизнь Эзра почувствовал себя нереально глупым и очень-очень маленьким. - Мне просто… _Прости_ меня, Кроули. Правда.

\- Тебе-то не за что извиняться, - голос Кроули смягчился еле заметно и Эзра вдруг понял, что ему нужно делать.

Он протянул руку и дернул Кроули за предплечье, заставляя встать. Теперь они находились близко-близко. Он слышал, как у Кроули перехватило дыхание, пока настороженно наблюдал за другом своими желтыми глазами. В голове Эзры промелькнула мысль, что Кроули сейчас похож на перепуганного оленя.

\- Да, не я это с тобой сделал, а твои родители. И они не извинялись, - нахрен гореть им в аду за это, кстати, - но кто-то должен.

Легкий смешок зародился где-то в груди Кроули:

\- Эй, ангел, не выражайся.

\- Захлопнись, - ответил Эзра и обнял его.

Примерно четыре секунды (Эзра точно знает, он считал) Кроули стоял в оцепенении и едва дышал. Но потом длинные руки обхватили плечи Эзры, и рыжий все сильнее прижимал его к своей груди, так что весь воздух вышел из легких блондина. Примерно через минуту, когда у Эзры перед глазами заскакали темные пятна, он оттолкнулся от груди Кроули в непреодолимом желании вдохнуть.

Так же быстро, как руки Кроули схватили свитер Эзры минуту назад, так же быстро они исчезли.

\- Прости, - бормотал Кроули, уставившись на свои ботинки. - Надо было… Прости.

Эзра закатил глаза.

\- _Дурнина_ ты, честное слово. Я дышать не мог, вот и все, - и. сделав шаг навстречу, снова прижался к тощему телу Кроули, вздыхая с облегчением, когда Кроули ответил на объятие уже нежнее.

Ни один из них не знал, как долго они так стояли. Сердце Кроули бешено колотилось о ребра, глаза были закрыты и он вдыхал запах шампуня Эзры. Эзра вжался лицом в кожаную куртку друга, стараясь изо всех сил забрать годы боли и грусти из тела друга с помощью одного единственного объятия.

\- Спасибо, ангел, - прошептал Кроули в кудри Эзры, чуть сильнее сжимая его плечи перед тем, как отпустить. Они снова устроились на кровати, но теперь расстояние между ними было гораздо меньше.

Эзра ощущал, что письмо и тот ужас, что за ним стоял - это только верхушка айсберга:

\- Можно задать тебе еще вопрос?

Кроули издал уклончивое ворчание со своей стороны кровати, поэтому Эзра начал давить больше.

\- Как давно тебя не обнимали или… не знаю… не прикасались просто по-доброму?

Лицо Кроули слегка порозовело и стена напротив, казалось, сильно его заинтересовала.

\- Тебя интересует моя сексуальная жизнь, ангел?

Эзра, в свою очередь, побелел.

\- _Боже_, нет! Я… Я _не_ имел в виду…. _Пожалуйста_, не говори… Божечки…

По всей видимости, это была именно та реакция, которой Кроули ожидал, так как он разразился смехом (нормальным смехом, а не злобным или израненным) и отпустил саркастический комментарий про схожесть цвета лица друга и цвет формы охраны Букингемского Дворца. Перестав ржать, Кроули наградил Эзру озорной ухмылкой и на вопрос все-таки ответил.

\- На счет _всего этого_… - начала он, поигрывая бровями, что заставило Эзру залиться румянцем малинового цвета. - Очень давно.

\- Ну, тогда сделаем эту практику регулярной, - ответил Эзра, пытаясь сделать свой голос беспечным и обыденным. Он провалился, естественно, и не получив от Кроули мгновенного ответа, начал мямлить. - Люди - существа социальные, мы нуждаемся в прикосновениях других особей, чтобы нормально развиваться. Поэтому, если ты согласишься, мог бы я обнимать тебя почаще? Не все время, конечно, - я знаю, что мы парни и парни часто этого не делают, но мы же друзья. Серьезно, кого бы ты еще попросил, Хастура и Лигура? Они вот как-то не милые лапочки…

\- Эй, ангел! Прекрати, - Эзра закрыл рот так резко, что прикусил язык. - Ты можешь меня обнимать, когда захочешь, только не в школе. Не могу позволить, чтобы моя репутация бесчувственного задиры разлетелась в клочья только потому, что ты думаешь, что я голодный до прикосновений.

\- Но _так и есть_ же.

Кроули преувеличено драматично закатил глаза.

\- Да, да, я знаю, что ты это знаешь, но не хочу, чтобы знали другие. Кроме того, ты пообещал, что никому не скажешь про… ну знаешь… про маму с папой.

\- Ладно, договорились. Не в школе - Эзре это не нравилось, он хотел бы, чтобы Кроули рассказал все кому-нибудь взрослому, но решил, что битвы надо выбирать с умом и прекратил спор.

\- Спасибо. Окей, какой следующий вопрос.

Пробежавшись по списку в своей голове, Эзра исключил те, на которые ответило прочтение письма.

\- Что ж… Прошлой ночью, ты заявился ко мне через окно, пьяный в драбадан, потому что я сделал тебе подарок. Объясни.

Кроули нахмурился.

\- Ответ тот же. Я не получал подарков годами, психанул слегка и ввалился в воспоминания об уходе родителей.

\- Да, _это_ я понял. Чего я не понимаю, почему ты решил накачаться и _вести_ _машину через весь город_, - кстати, я все еще злюсь по этому поводу и подумываю тебя стукнуть, - и только чтобы увидеть меня.

Кроули молчал довольно долго.

\- Думаю, в моей голове засело, что я должен тебя поблагодарить, во мне уже плескалось два пива и две третьих бутылки водки, потому что я пытался забыть маму и это чертово письмо. Наверное, тогда мне это показалось хорошей идеей.

Вся подавленная злость по поводу пьяного вождения наконец вскипела в Эзре:

\- Кроули, ты же умный! Как кто-то столь умный может быть таким невообразимым дураком?

Эзру снова затрясло, поэтому он вскочил с кровати и снова начал наматывать круги по комнате.

\- Ты же мог _умереть_, придурошное ты создание! Или _убить_ кого-то! Ты мог отправиться в тюрьму или прямиком в морг, и все это только потому, что ты решил приехать ко мне и _сказать спасибо за херову книгу_?

\- Да, - вздохнул Кроули.

В сознании Эзры загорелась красная лампочка "Следи за выражениями, Эзра Джон!", но он ее проигнорировал.

\- Ты… Ты никогда больше такого не сделаешь, Кроули. Никогда, слышишь меня?

\- Я знаю, что это было глупо, - ответил Кроули, глядя Эзре прямо в глаза. - Знаю. И… Извини, ладно?

\- Этого не достаточно, - Эзра все еще был в ярости. - Пообещай, что ты не будешь водить пьяным больше никогда. Пообещай, что поедешь на автобусе, вызовешь такси… Я бы еще попросил тебя не накачиваться так больше никогда, но этот разговор оставим на другой раз. Ты _не можешь_ так умереть, понял?

\- Никто и горевать-то не будет, если я и помру, - слова, крутившиеся на краю сознания Кроули с тех пор как друг начал эту лекцию, вылетели изо рта еще до того как он успел их обдумать толком. Кроули скривился. Он вообще не собирался говорить это вслух.

\- Это не правда.

\- О? - Кроули с вызовом посмотрел Эзре в глаза. - Тогда назови человека, который бы скучал.

\- _Я_, идиот ты _законченный_.

Вызов во взгляде моментально сменился недоверием:

\- Ты же не серьезно.

Эзра закатил глаза.

\- Совсем недавно у нас был разговор, где ты сказал, что я тебе важен, а я не поверил и это было больно. Ты честно хочешь провернуть это же теперь со мной?

\- Ладно, - медленно ответил Кроули, - ты бы по мне скучал, умри я. 

Звучал он ужасно, будто пытался сам себя убедить в то, что это - правда (так вышло, что он и пытался) 

\- _Конечно_. 

Пауза.

-Ты мой _лучший друг_, Кроули. Ты… ты все, что у меня есть, помимо семьи, серьезно, я не знаю, что сделал бы, если бы потерял тебя, - к разочарованию Эзры, он почувствовал, как слезы текут по щекам.

"_Я хренов плакса_" - подумалось ему расстроенно и он очень надеялся что перестанет реветь до того, как Кроули заметит 

\- Оу…

\- Пообещай мне, Кроули. Пожалуйста, пообещай, - он снял очки и вытер щеки, пытаясь не так расстроенно звучать, как он себя на самом деле ощущал.

Та минута, что Кроули молчал, казалось часом. Рыжий тихо сидел на кровати, глаза закрыты, замер всем телом. Эзра стоял рядом и ждал.

Наконец, тягучий голос Кроули наполнил пространство комнаты:

\- Я обещаю, что я не буду водить пьяным. И я постараюсь сократить свои пьянки до отключки до минимума, но это все, что я могу.

Как огромная волна, в груди Эзры поднимались три коротких слова. Ему так хотелось их произнести, так хотелось, чтобы Кроули знал, но он проглотил их. Он подумал, что Кроули сбежит в закат, скажи он их (Кроули бы не сбежал, но откуда Эзре было знать), поэтому он сказал единственные доступные ему сейчас слова.

\- Спасибо, Кроули.

В комнате снова воцарилась тишина, а Эзра снова свернулся калачиком у изголовья кровати. Он не знал, что еще спросить, поэтому просто осматривал комнату и слушал как Кроули дышит. К своему везению, новый вопрос ему выдумывать не пришлось, так как голос подал Кроули:

\- Знаешь, почему я всех зову по фамилии, ангел? - не этого вопроса Эзра ожидал, но он точно его интересовал еще со времен знакомства с Кроули.

\- Нет, не знаю.

\- Это держит людей на расстоянии, сохраняет дистанцию, - Кроули судорожно выдохнул и продолжил. - Поэту я настаиваю, чтобы и меня называли по фамилии. Даже до уезда родителей, были друзья, которые меня бросали, и я решил избавляться от личных привязанностей к другим. А когда и родители ушли, я подумал, что вообще не стоит сближаться, ни с кем.

\- Меня ты не зовешь по фамилии, Кроули.

\- Не зову.

\- Почему? - Эзра был озадачен.

Свет из окна упал на лицо Кроули, освещая так, что Эзра мог рассмотреть каждый мускул. На лице Кроули появилась легкая улыбка:

\- С самого момента, как я попал к вам в школу, ты пытался завязать разговор, - и никогда не отчаивался, если я не отвечал, - и стало понятно, что игнорировать тебя полностью у меня не выйдет. И я думал, что твоя фамилия будто не совсем тебе подходит, пока не понял, что она означает. С тех пор в моей голове ты стал только "ангелом".

Эзра придвинулся еще чуть ближе к Кроули:

\- Но ты держал дистанцию от меня, Кроули. Держал же.

\- Ага, и в конце концов… - длинные бледные пальцы указали на комнату и кровать. - Посмотри где мы. Посмотри, что мы делаем. Я бы сказал, что это диаметрально противоположно от дистанцирования, насколько это только возможно.

Эзра снова уставился на свой свитер, избегая встречаться с Кроули взглядом.

\- И тебе… не знаю… нормально это все?

\- Нет, - ответил Кроули. - Не совсем.

Заливаясь краской, Эзра пробормотал извинения и вскочил с кровати. На полпути к двери, его остановили слова Кроули:

\- Ты меня пугаешь.

\- Что? - Эзра не обернулся, просто замер у двери, едва осмеливаясь дышать.

\- Ты меня пугаешь, - повторил Кроули. - Не смотря на все мои старания, ты стал мне близким. Понятия не имею, что с этим делать.

\- О… - пробормотал Эзра, все еще стоял спиной к другу.

\- Тебе разве не страшно? - Эзра ощутил движение воздуха за спиной и Кроули оперся тощим телом на стену рядом с плечом блондина. Эзра только кивнул, он не доверял себе, и если бы он сейчас открыл рот, то из него бы вырвалось "я люблю тебя".

К счастью, Кролуи прервал тишину своим смехом и вышел первым в коридор.

\- Думаю, на сегодня эмоций хватит. Согласен, ангел?

\- Да, - ответил Эзра. - Вполне.

Он последовал за Кроули вниз по лестнице, и достаточно долго они стояли на кухне, огрызаясь, не в состоянии договориться, куда сходить на ужин. Когда Кроули начал кривляться, Эзра заметил кое-что, что заставило его внутренности сделать сальто. Они закончили обсуждение сложных тем, но Кроули все равно оставил очки на тумбочке в спальне. Они надел их снова, как только они забрались в Бентли, чтобы съездить за картошкой, пару минут спустя (Эзра смеялся от души, когда Кроули открыл бардачок и достал оттуда пару очков, идентичную тем, что оставил дома), но Эзра не возражал. 

Он жевал счастливо кусок жареной в уксусном кляре рыбы, когда Кроули откинулся на стуле и озвучил именно то, что Эзра думал.

\- Дружба - это странно.

Эзра ухмыльнулся:

\- Да, достаточно.

\- Я, в принципе, не против этого, - Кроули растягивал слова, уминая картошку. Эзра только промычал согласно, доедая свою рыбу.

Домой он вернулся гораздо позже, чем обещал матери, за что был отчитан отцом (Кроули опасался, что так и произойдет, но Эзра сказал не волноваться об этом, и домой ехал на своем велосипеде). Эзра принял выговор достаточно спокойно и ушел к себе писать научный доклад о невозможности путешествий во времени. Когда тот был готов уже на половину, его телефон зажужжал, уведомляя о новых сообщениях. Все они были от Кроули и, прочитав их, Эзра уронил телефон и станцевал победную джигу посреди комнаты.

Сообщения гласили:

"_Я подумал, что говорил раньше о том, что люди зовут меня по фамилии, ангел_"

"_Я думаю,ты можешь звать меня Энтони, если хочешь_"

"_Не в школе, напоминаю, но… в других местах_"

Эзра поспешно написал ответ:

"_Ты уверен?"_

"_Нет, но хотел бы быть_"

Эзра улегся на кровать и вознес молитвы Господу, за то, что Он создал человека по имени Энтони Кроули и переименовал контакт в телефоне.

Кроули свернулся калачиком, уже почти уснув лицом в подушку, когда телефон на тумбочке завибрировал 

"_Спокойной ночи, Энтони."_

"_Ага_," - напечатал он в ответ, сердце пропустило удар, когда Эзра назвал его по имени. - "_Уверен, мне нормально. Спокойной, ангел_"

Он перекатился на спину и ухмыльнулся, глядя на пустую бутылку вина на полке. Засыпая, он все еще улыбался.

Чуть раньше, днем, Эзра был у Кроули в комнате и видел эту бутылку. Он догадался, что это личный элемент декора, но дальше он интересоваться не стал - не выдалось такого шанса. Но если бы он пригляделся внимательнее, то заметил бы кое-что интересное - этикетку.

На полке в комнате Кроули стояло то самое Шато Марго 1998 года, распитое под тартар, жареного ягненка и шоколадный мусс в вечер ужина в Ритце.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
Я не уверен(а) до конца, как я отношусь к большей части этой главы. Она вышла несколько "перевалочная" и снова напичкана диалогами, но будет одно важное происшествие. Пожалуй, мне нужно было что-то, что грамотно подводит к следующей главе.  
Предупреждения - мат, очень очевидная гомофобия и гомофобные высказывания (пожалуйста, не воспринимайте это как отображение моих взглядов, я бы таких фраз себе в жизни не позволил(а).)  
Примечание переводчика  
Только к тринадцатой главе я осознала, что все высказывания автора, как в примечаниях, так и в комментариях - гендерно индифферентный. И я вообще не знаю, какое выбрать обращение или описание - он/она/они. Поэтому тоже меняю тон прямой речи автора в примечаниях на гендерно нейтральный

В понедельник после обеда Эзра и Кроули сидели в кафе и работали над домашней работой по химии, и Эзра не мог толком усидеть на стуле.

\- Ангел, будь добр, перестань нахрен труситься.

\- Извини, - и Эзра продолжил труситься.

Еще через пять минут Кроули отложил ручку с измученным вздохом.

\- Я уже могу сказать, когда ты хочешь что-то спросить, так _спроси_ уже. Я хочу закончить с этими уроками и идти домой, - для стороннего наблюдателя, Кроули звучал, пожалуй, очень раздраженно, но Эзра знал, что на самом деле Кроули слегка над ним посмеивается.

Эзра легонько постучал красной ручкой по краешку очков.

\- Я не совсем уверен, что ты ответишь, если я спрошу.

На Кроули были очки, поэтому как он закатил глаза, Эзра не видел, но ощутил.

\- Да спроси блять уже. Честно.

\- Это на счет моего дня рождения, - Кроули приподнял одну бровь, так что она стала видна над оправой очков, но ничего не сказал. Эзра собрался с мыслями и решился произнести речь, которую подготовил утром перед зеркалом в ванной, пока собирался в школу. - Окей, каждый раз на день рождения кого-то из нашей семьи, мы ходим в один из сети итальянских ресторанчиков. Еда - ничего особенно, не это традиция с тех пор, как мы смогли позволить себе есть вне дома. В общем, мама вчера позвонила и зарезервировала столик - день рождения в пятницу, я говорил? - и сказала, что нас будет пятеро.

\- Почему? - Кроули выглядел скучающим.

\- Она подумала, что ты можешь захотеть прийти, - сказанное, будто зависло над столом.

Эзра буквально не дышал, ожидая что Кроули либо заорет, либо выбежит в дверь, либо просто пошлет его нахрен. Ничего из этого не произошло. Напротив Кроули только хмыкнул и вернулся к контрольной по химии.

\- Эй, Энтони, - легкая улыбка коснулась губ Кроули, но глаз он не поднял. - Эй, я с тобой разговариваю! Мне надо знать придешь ли ты.

\- Ты сказал, что твоя мама хочет, чтобы я пришел, ангел, - Кроули продолжал черкать по бумаге, не взглянув даже на друга. - Вопрос вот в чем: а ты хочешь?

И только тут Эзра осознал, что сформулировал приглашение так, будто он и не хочет, чтобы Кроули приходил на ужин, и яростно покраснел.

\- Да, я хочу. Но там будет мой отец, и я не могу гарантировать, что он не будет грубить. И мой брат, Гэйб, может быть той еще занозой, если захочет. Вы еще не встречались, но он знает тебя по рассказам отца, как бы я тебя не защищал, он будет поклоняться даже земле, по которой отец ходил.

\- Мда, продажник из тебя бы вышел никудышный, - хихикнул Кроули, наконец, посмотрев на Эзру и передавая ему лист с контрольной для проверки. - Пожалуйста, не пытайся никому _ничего_ продать, никогда.

\- Я не могу пообещать, что будет очень весело. Но… - Эзра потянулся через стол и легонько прикоснулся к руке Кроули. - Я был бы очень счастлив, если бы ты захотел отпраздновать со мной, не смотря на всю негативную динамику моей семьи. 

К огромнейшему удивлению Эзры, Кроули, казалось, действительно раздумывает над его предложением. Пока тот молчал, Эзра проверил контрольную, поставил вверху страницы отличную оценку и передал лист обратно.

\- Продолжай в том же духе и я тебе больше не понадоблюсь, - подколол друга Эзра.

\- Пытаешься избавиться от меня? - голос Кроули вроде и звучал непринужденно, но легкое дрожание выдавало истинный страх.

\- _Ни за что_. Просто говорю, что в репетиторе ты нуждаться больше не будешь. Ты и сам уже отлично справляешься 

\- Если ты перестанешь быть моим репетитором, мы можем просто встречаться тут после школы и делать вместе домашку? - в этом вопросе фонило столько надежды, что Эзра не сдержался и, появившаяся на его лице улыбка, светилась счастьем как огромная мега ваттная лампочка.

\- Конечно, можем, мы же друзья, - ответная улыбка Кроули, конечно, была в разы меньше, но счастья в ней было столько же.

Выйдя из кафе, они шли по улице так близко, что их локти соприкасались с каждым шагом. Подойдя к Бентли, Эзра потянулся и обхватил Кроули руками за шею. Тот не ожидал подобного маневра и поначалу остолбенел, но потом обхватил блондина за талию и прижался сильнее.

И ни один из них не догадывался, как каждый изо всех сил пытается вспомнить значение слова "платонический".

Крик с другой стороны улицы заставил их отпрыгнуть друг от друга, будто обжегшись:

\- Снимите себе номер, ебаные педики!

Руки Кроули сжались в кулаки, но он не пошевелился. Он, в конце концов, к обзываниям привык и старался не заморачиваться (не сильно получалось, но хотя бы не показывать это он мог попытаться). Впервые он услышал это в пятнадцать, спросил отца значение, на что тот ответил, что это плохое слово для обозначения мужчины, который любит других мужчин. Это привело к дискуссии о том, что же плохого в том, чтобы любить мужчин и Кроули сказал отцу, что ему нравятся мальчики. Отец посоветовал такой информацией не делиться со всеми подряд. В общем и целом, камин аут прошел не ужасно. Могло быть и лучше, но мир не рухнул, жизнь продолжилась, и Кроули засчитал это как маленькую победу.

Эзра был еще более привыкший к обзываниям. Это было бы чудом, проживи он девятнадцать лет, одеваясь, разговаривая и ведя себя так, как он это все делал, без того, чтобы не нарваться на какого хулигана. Это с завидной регулярностью случалось, пока Эзра был в средней школе, что забавно особенно его доставали нынешние друзья Кроули - Хастур и Лигур, до переезда Кроули в Лондон. После этого частота произносимых в его сторону гадостей снизилась чудесным образом, но время от времени ему все еще прилетало. 

Где-то в седьмом классе он решил отвечать на необоснованные выпады (тогда он думал, что они не обоснованы) гомофоба и хулигана улыбкой, и пожелать тому хорошего дня. Годами эта тактика работала достаточно хорошо, потому что хулиганы прекращали задирать своих жертв, как только те переставали позволять себе быть жертвами.

Но вот здесь, стоя перед их кафе, обычный ответ Эзры казался каким-то детским и слабым, он ощутил себя таким беспомощным. Кроули заметил это.

\- Это раньше не случалось с тобой?

\- Нет, - Эзра покачал головой. - Не посреди улицы.

Расстояние между ними исчезло во мгновение, Кроули шагнул к блондину и взял его за руку. Ошарашено, Эзра отметил, что Кроули решил прикоснуться к _нему_, а не отдалиться еще больше. И тут дыхание Кроули защекотало его ухо и все содержательные мысли как ветром сдуло из головы.

\- Мне так жаль, Эзра, - шепот был таким тихим, никто из прохожих не смог бы услышать сказанного. Каким-то волшебным образом Кроули удалось создать интимный момент для них прямо посреди оживленной Лондонской улицы. Для Эзры это было не что иное, как чудо. Лицо Кроули находилось рядом с его совсем недолго, до того, как он отодвинулся и открыл дверь машины.

К тому моменту, как мозг Эзры смог восстановить свои базовые функции, Кроули уже завел двигатель и высунулся из окна, маша рукой, чтобы привлечь внимание Эзры.

\- Эй, ангел, а что мне надеть на твой праздничный ужин?

Если бы человек мог спонтанно превращаться в лужу умиления, то Эзра бы утек в ближайшую решетку водостока.

\- Что захочешь, - ответил ошарашено Эзра.

Кроули слегка улыбнулся и чуть приспустил на нос очки, достаточно, чтобы Эзра мог увидеть его глаза. И подмигнув, умчался с ревом по улице.

Остаток вечера Эзра провел в каком-то счастливом тумане. Он сказал матери, что Кроули придет на день рождения и та, сообщила это отцу, из-за чего семейный ужин прошел изрядно неловко (отец Эзры не сказал ни слова, но его шок и неодобрение были ощутимыми). Он с трудом сосредоточился на домашней работе и пижаму надел навыворот, ложась спать. Только устроившись под одеялом м проигрывая в своей голове воспоминание шепчущего на ухо Кроули, Эзра осознал, что именно стало причиной такого восторга со своей стороны, и это заставило его голову закружиться так, что он порадовался, что уже лежит. Он сделал ментальную пометку для себя - вспомнить об этом с утра первым делом и заснул со счастливой улыбкой на лице.

***

\- Энтони, - произнес Эзра, садясь в Бентли в пятнадцать минут девятого на следующее утро. - Ты вчера назвал меня "Эзра".

Кроули посмотрел на друга с выражением притворного оскорбления на лице.

\- Точно нет, ангел, - сказал он, растягивая звуки, но улыбаясь Эзре. - Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем ты говоришь, я никогда не обращаюсь к людям по имени.

Эзра понимал, что Кроули шутит, но разговор не продолжил, а наоборот покрутил рычажки на плеере, пока знакомые звуки Queen не заполнили машину.

*********

В пятницу Кроули припарковал Бентли у дома Эзры, гораздо более аккуратно, чем обычно. Он ждал минут пять, когда входная дверь открылась и на улице показалась миссис Серафф

\- Поднимайся, дорогой! Эзра прочитает открытки, перед тем, как мы уйдем.

\- Спасибо, - он нырнул в теплое помещение и поднялся за ней по лестнице. Несмотря на все свои усилия, он не смог совладать с дрожью (было достаточно холодно, а свое зимнее пальто он забыл дома). Зайдя в прихожую дома Сераффов, его снова пробила дрожь, но уже не от холода - Эзра стоял посреди гостиной и смеялся над открыткой, что была у него в руках, эта сцена заставила все внутренности Кроули сжаться.

К сожалению, в этот раз миссис Серафф заметила дрожь:

\- Энтони, ты должно быть замерз!

\- Что? - Кроули озадаченно обернулся, но миссис Серафф уже ушла в поисках пальто.

Эзра снова засмеялся с другого конца комнаты, и сердце Кроули подскочило к самому горлу.

\- Привет, Энтони. Извини маму, она, наверное, ушла искать все зимнее снаряжение.

\- О, - голос Кроули звучал робко. - Ясно.

Эзра заметил, что друг выглядит неестественно бледно, но спросить не успел - в комнату вошел его отец и смерил Кроули взглядом.

\- Мистер Кроули.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Серафф. Спасибо, что позволили присоединиться сегодня на ужин, - скучающее растягивание звуков снова мягко звучало в голосе Кроули, но Эзру больше удивило то, насколько вежливым мог быть друг, если хотел. От потенциальной перепалки их всех спасло возвращение мамы Эзры, в руках она держала легкое пальто и красный шарф. Скинув эти вещи Кроули в руки, она буквально приказала ему их надеть. К восторгу Эзры Кроули подчинился и сразу ощутил себя гораздо теплее.

\- Вот и отлично, - сказал Эзра, снимая свое пальто с вешалки. - Пойдем.

Путь до ресторана провел преимущественно в тишине. Гэйб встретил всех под домом, он только закончил смену на работе, и даже он вел себя тихо. Откровенно, каждый нервничал из-за того или иного человека на этом празднике, но ни у кого не хватило смелости это озвучить.

Ужин стал достаточно приятным после подачи блюд и вина. Развернулась непринужденная беседа о школе и работе и Эзра с удовольствием отметил, что Кроули слегка расслабился. Он даже улыбался, когда благодарил маму Эзры за пальто и шарф и, судя по лицу, ему удалось ее очаровать. И Эзра был благодарен Гэйбу за то, что тот отвлек все внимание отца на себя, ему только и оставалось что подключаться, то к одной беседе, то к другой.

Проблема назрела, когда принесли чек. Отец Эзры уже тянулся за кошельком, когда Кроули спросил:

\- Могу я оплатить счет, сэр?

В любой другой ситуации, это не воспринялось бы как ничто иное, но вежливость за приглашение поужинать с семьей друга. Но нормальной ситуацией это не было, и сказать, что мистер Серафф отреагировал плохо - было бы преуменьшением года.

\- Я могу заплатить за этот ужин, спасибо, - отец Эзры ответил холодно. - Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи. Это семейный обед, - на который ты ввалился, позволь напомнить, - для _моей_ семьи. Это не повод для благотворительности.

Эзра наблюдал, как кровь отхлынула от лица Кроули.

\- Я не намекал… Пожалуйста, не поймите меня неправильно, я просто пытался быть вежливым, - темные очки, как обычно, скрывали глаза Кроули, но Эзра был уверен, что друг очень близко к потере самообладания.

\- Он не ввалился, дорогой, - вклинилась мать Эзры. - Я его пригласила. Я подумала, что будет мило с нашей стороны познакомиться с другом Эзры ближе, и это отличный повод.

Кроули сидящий рядом с Эзрой, как изваяние, мелко трясся от плохо скрываемого гнева.

И Эзра естественно был следующим, кто встал на защиту Кроули.

\- Энтони не хотел тебя оскорбить, папа. Он пытался быть вежливым. Пожалуйста, - тон стал умоляющим. - Дай ему шанс.

Эзра протянул руку под столом и положил ее Кроули на колено, тот перестал трястись.

К огромному удивлению всех за столом, отец Эзры наградил Кроули испепеляющим взглядом, а потом вздохнул, тут он потерпел поражение.

\- Спасибо за предложение, Кроули, - он подписал чек и встал из-за стола, и остальные четверо (изрядно удивленные) участники этого праздника, последовали за ним в темноту улицы.

Вернувшись к дому, мистер Серафф и Гэйб сразу поднялись в квартиру, холодно пожелав Кроули спокойной ночи и аккуратно вести машину. Эзра с матерью остались с Кроули на улице, пока тот стаскивал с себя пальто и шарф.

\- Спасибо, - легкая улыбка сопровождала передачу одолженной одежды матери Эзры. - И спасибо, что пригласили. Это было…

Кроули запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слово, но миссис Серафф засмеялась и заверила его, что все поняла и была счастлива его видеть. Когда и она ушла наверх, Эзра протянул руки и стащил очки с лица Кроули, улыбаясь выражению шока на лице друга.

\- Энтони, мне так…

\- Если ты скажешь "жаль", я сяду в машину, уеду и больше не вернусь, - прорычал Кроули. - Прийти - было моим решением. Я знал, что меня ждет. И кстати, могло быть хуже, - тонкие губы слегка дернулись. - Твой отец, в самом деле, прямым текстом, меня поблагодарил, ангел. Однозначно, могло быть и хуже.

\- Все еще ощущаю себя ужасно, - вздохнул Эзра.

\- Не стоит, - Кроули облокотился на крыло Бентли и сложил руки на груди. - Как ты заметил, я все еще ничего не подарил.

Удивленно моргая из-за такой резкой смены темы, Эзра даже слегка подавился слюной перед тем, как смог выдавить:

-Ч-что? Да в этом нет необходимости, я рад тому, что ты пришел на ужин.

Кроули прикрыл свои золотые глаза с раздраженным вздохом.

\- Я не могу вручить тебе подарок сейчас, потому что я должен сначала спросить кое-что. Отправишься ли ты со мной на…. Приключение, - да назовем это так, - в следующую субботу вечером?

Слабенький голосок в сознании Эзра шептал, что то, как Кроули произнес "приключение", звучало чертовски похоже на "свидание". Но Эзра прищучил голосок и ответил Кроули согласием.

\- Хорошо, тогда у меня еще вопрос: какие твои параметры?

Если раньше Эзра был слегка заинтригован, то теперь он стал изрядно озадачен.

\- Параметры для чего?

\- Ну, для покупки одежды, например. Ширина плечей, обхват талии, это вот все.

Так как он никогда не покупал одежду, требующую подобных знаний, Эзра ощущал себя не в своей тарелке.

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия.

\- Ты никогда не покупал костюм? - Кроули недоверчиво поднял одну идеальную бровь. Эзра, ощущая неловкость, уставился себе под ноги, лужа справа от его ноги стала казаться невероятно увлекательной.

\- Я покупал костюм, - сказал он, обращаясь к своим ногам. - Просто я брал его в стоковом магазине, а не в каком навороченном бутике или у портного, или что там ты…

Ситуация становилась все более натянутой и Эзра не понимал, как Кроули это до сих пор терпел и только ради того, чтобы выведать его _параметры_.

Брови Кроули вернулись в привычное положение на лице.

\- Ясно. Я заеду за тобой завтра днем - у тебя же нет планов? - и поедем ко мне снимем мерки. Отправлю их потом своему портному.

\- _Что_? Зачем? - Эзра резко поднял голову, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Кроули закатил глаза и слегка сполз по крылу машины.

\- Я покупаю тебе костюм, ангел. Это для… приключения, - снова это слово. С одной стороны Эзре нравилось, но его больше волновало, что Кроули сказал только что.

\- Энтони, я подарил тебе на день рождения _подержанную книгу_. Ты не можешь купить мне костюм, сшитый на заказ. Это нелепо, даже по твоим стандартам.

Судя по всему, Кроули доконал холод - он залез в машину и завел мотор. Он опустил стекло и посмотрел Эзре в глаза, во взгляде ясно читалось, что ему все равно - считает Эзра его нелепым или нет 

\- Увидимся в обед.

И Кроули вдавил педаль газа в пол и с ревом унесся в морозную ночь, оставляя Эзру, замерзшего и ошарашенного, стоять на тротуаре.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
Предупреждения - немного мата и душераздирающее поведение наших идиотов

День приключения настал, и выдался дождливым. Сидя в своей комнате, Эзра напоминал себе, что идет он на сугубо _дружеский_ выход и направлял все свое внимание на плохо поддающиеся пуговицы на новой рубашке.

Подвозя блондина до дома после школы вчера днем, Кроули передал ему черный кофр и коробку с обувью и сказал в пять быть при параде. Буквально вбежав к себе в комнату Эзра расстегнул кофр и обнаружил там темно-серый костюм-тройку, бледно голубую рубашку и узорчата темно-синяя с серым бабочка. В коробке же лежал черный кожаный ремень и ботинки в цвет. Эзра разложил все это на кровати и _пялился_ так, будто отвернись он на секунду - все исчезнет.

Содержимое кофра стало результатом нескольких странных часов, которые он провел у Кроули дома в прошлую субботу. Приехав к другу, Эзра проследовал за Кроули в небольшую комнатушку с тремя зеркалами размером в человеческий рост, и уселся на стул в уголочке. Он едва не отключился, когда Кроули повернулся и сказал:

\- Расчехляйся, ангел.

Сначала, Эзра пытался протестовать, но Кроули скривил лицо в маске профессионализма и безразличия (вышло довольно неплохо, как для человека, перед которым _раздевался парень_, к которому он неровно дышал) и сказал смириться. Через несколько секунд борьбы с джемпером и молнией на штанах, Эзра предстал перед зеркалами в одной майке и трусах в клетку и Кроули быстро и точно снял мерки в полной тишине, записывая в блокнот данные. Наконец, когда Кроули был удовлетворен, он махнул рукой на одежду друга в приглашающе-позволяющем жесте, и Эзра суетливо оделся. Оставив комнату, они отправились пить чай на кухню и еще неделю не вспоминали об этом опыте.

Теперь же Эзра нервничал. Рубашка на ощупь была такой, будто в волокна была вплетена вода, а серые брюки сидели на его ногах и заднице, как ничто в его гардеробе за всю его жизнь не сидело. Он все еще был в носках и уже какое-то время страдал перед зеркалом - он понятия не имел, как завязывать бабочку, и пробовал снова и снова.

В итоге Эзра сдался - попросит маму завязать бабочку, когда спустится в гостиную, - он уже заканчивал застегивать жилет, когда раздался дверной звонок. Приехал Кроули. Мама крикнула, что откроет, поэтому Эзра надел пиджак и бросил взгляд в зеркало.

\- Выглядишь, как чертов магнат, - выдохнул Эзра своему отражению. Небольшая часть него все-таки считала, что выглядит он довольно привлекательно, но Эзра ее игнорировал и старался не думать о том, какое впечатление вызовет у Кроули его глупый вид. Схватив туфли с пола, он пошел в гостиную, искать маму, чтобы та завязала ему бабочку.

В гостиной кто-то был, но не мама Эзры (она поднялась в комнату найти камеру - Эзра сказал, что они с Кроули идут гулять и принаряжаются, она хотела это запечатлеть). В гостиной оказался Кроули, он стоял, облокотившись на стену, смотрел в окно и выглядел так привлекательно, что Эзра не смог бы не покраснеть, даже если бы очень захотел.

По правде говоря, "привлекательно" не совсем нужное слово. "_Греховно_" было бы более подходящим, и именно оно проскочило у Эзры в голове. Кроули был одет в черный костюм в мелкую полоску, который сидел на его щуплой фигуре, как вторая кожа. Рубашка цвета красного вина была частично скрыта тонким черным галстуком, а брюки идеально доходили до замшевых ботинок, идеально подходящих под цвет рубашки. Стабильным были только взъерошенные рыжие волосы, ухмылка на губах и желтые глаза, скрытые за новой парой очков. Судя по серому тренчу, лежавшему на диване, в этот раз Кроули вспомнил, что стоит утепляться.

\- Привет, - сказал Эзра.

Кроули повернулся и приветствие, крутившееся на кончике языка, где-то там же и погибло. Он замер на мгновение, разглядывая Эзру в костюме и пытаясь воскресить свой словарный запас в мозге, напрочь утратившем возможность функционировать. Эзра наблюдал, как приоткрылся рот Кроули и уже приготовился к неизбежной шутке или колкости. Но этого не произошло. Вместе этого Кроули спросил:

\- Нужна помощь с бабочкой?

И раз уж мозг Эзры не выдал ничего лучше чем "угу", то блондин просто кивнул и позволил Кроули пересечь комнату и завязать бабочку. Процесс занял не более нескольких секунд - практики у Кроули хватало, - но этого было достаточно, чтобы Эзра успел ощутить запах одеколона Кроули и решить, что хочет себе свечку, которая бы так же пахла.

Кроули закончил с бабочкой, поправил его слегка и отошел на пару шагов, легко и довольно улыбаясь.

\- Вот, - сказал он. - Идеально.

Эзра решил, что Кроули это про галстук, но Кроули, естественно комментировал полный лук.

\- Спасибо, - ответил Эзра, находясь на грани отключки, и сел надевать ботинки.

В комнату снова вошла мама Эзры, размахивая камерой и присматривая хорошее место для фото. Кроули проследовал за Эзрой к камину и ровно в тот момент, как сработала вспышка его тонкая рука (совершенно случайно, уверял он себя) оказалась на спине у Эзры. Соответственно второе фото миссис Серафф сделала, когда Эзра повернулся с улыбкой на лице, к смеющемуся в ответ Кроули. Такие фотографии мамы обычно вешают на холодильник, в память о первых танцах своего сына, такие фото мужчины носят в кошельке, чтобы хвастаться своим бойфрендом незнакомцам. В целом, таких фотографий у Эзры раньше не было.

Мама Эзры поцеловала сына в лоб и подала ему пальто. Поцеловав мать в ответ, Эзра вышел из квартиры и пошел по лестнице. Кроули уже двинулся за ним, когда ощутил прикосновение миссис Серафф на своей руке.

\- Спасибо тебе за это, Энтони. Он… он очень рад и взволнован. Мы с его отцом не можем сделать для него всего этого, о чем мой муж очень жалеет и, к сожалению, срывает это на тебе. Но я очень рада, что у Эзры будет опыт лучшей жизни. Если есть что-то, чем мы сможем отблагодарить, пожалуйста, пообещай, что скажешь мне, - и она улыбнулась Кроули, грудь которого сжимало от едва знакомого ощущения - когда о тебе заботится мать. - Хорошего вам вечера, дорогой.

И мама Эзра протянула руку и погладила Кроули по острой скуле, задержав руку достаточно надолго, чтобы это расценивалось как нежная забота. Кроули слегка повернул голову, будто ластясь к ее руке, и она еще раз мягко ему улыбнулась перед тем, как закрыть дверь.

Эзра ждал его внизу лестницы:

\- Это что было?

Кроули пожал плечами, мягко улыбнулся Эзре и, толкнув дверь, вышел под дождь.

Усевшись в Бентли, Эзра развернулся на сидении, чтобы посмотреть на Кроули, который как раз снял очки и пристроил во внутренний карман пиджака.

-Теперь ты скажешь, куда мы едем? Я всю неделю спрашивал и до сих пор не понимаю - что мы будем делать, что потребовалось… - он помахал, показывая на себя, - все это?

\- Хочешь угадать? - спросил Кроули, выезжая на дорогу, подрезав попутно женщину в серебристом седане.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я угадывал? - Эзра закатил глаза, вызвав у Кроули улыбку. - Ладно, сколько попыток?

\- Не угадаешь за три, сам скажу.

Стараясь не сильно мять костюм, Эзра откинулся аккуратно на сидение и посмотрел в лобовое стекло.

\- "Глобус".

Очередная улыбка рыжего:

\- Нет.

\- Эм… опера?

\- Серьезно, ангел? Я похож на завсегдатая опер?

\- Мог бы им быть, - подколол Эзра.

\- _Нетушки_, спасибо большое. Последняя попытка.

Эзра сильно задумался.

\- Какой-то навороченный ресторан морепродуктов?

Смех Кроули заполнил машину.

\- Нет. Поверить не могу, что ты не догадался.

\- Энтони, клянусь… Нет, Богом не буду, это богохульство, но клянусь кем-то. Если ты _сейчас же_ мне не скажешь, я выпрыгну из машины на ходу.

\- Ритц.

Эзра ошалел.

\- Но мы уже были в Ритце.

\- Да, но у них больше трех блюд в меню, ангел, - Кроули звучал так, будто он ожидал такой реакции, поэтому Эзра даже не удивился, когда друг продолжил разъяснения. - Смотри, в прошлый раз ты говорил, что ощущаешь, что не вписываешься. В этот раз у тебя есть костюм, и выглядишь ты соответственно, - и в прошлый раз выглядел нормально, но мне бы не хотелось стеснять тебя снова. И еще, я сделал все чуть правильнее - я позвонил и зарезервировал стол и пояснил заранее кто я такой, теперь не будет недоразумений, как в тот раз, - после небольшой паузы Кроули добавил, - Ко всему прочему, мне нравится вино в Ритце.

Информации для переваривания было достаточно, поэтому Эзра молчал достаточно долго, пока не заметил, что Кроули начинает паниковать из-за отсутствия ответа.

\- Ритц… Звучит заманчиво.

\- Правда? Мы можем поехать в другое…

\- Нет. Правда, звучит заманчиво. Спасибо, - Эзра изо всех сил изобразил ободряющую улыбку и с облегчением отметил, что плечи друга слегка расслабились.

По приезду в Ритц все пошло именно так, как Кроули и говорил. Разве что, Эзра, все еще напуганный разнообразием меню, попросил Кроули самостоятельно сделать заказ. Тот был и рад этому и заказал морепродукты (краба и Сибас), что заставило Эзру съязвить, что последняя его догадка _была_ правильной, ведь они сидят в навороченном ресторане и едят морепродукты. Кроули даже не удостоил это огромное преуменьшение ответом, помахал официанту и заказал бутылку белого вина "Монраше Гран Крю" 2001 года.

Эзра со скрипом вынужден был признать, что ему действительно было комфортнее ужинать в Ритце одетым в костюм, а не в джемпере, как несколько недель назад. Он ожидал, что посетители и персонал будут все еще излучать осуждение, что люди вокруг каким-то образом ощутят в нем аутсайдера, но этого не произошло. Он просто сменил одежду и провалился в мир Кроули, как Алиса в нору, и теперь ему было интересно как много людей в зале Ритца так же, как и он, притворялись.

Эзра также отметил, что Кроули цедит весь вечер один бокал вина и воспринял это как хороший пример для следования. К концу ужина, бутылка была едва ли наполовину выпита, так что не удивительно, что Кроули прихватил ее со стола, уходя. И снова, Кроули дал официанту такие щедрые чаевые, что это заставило Эзру зардеться.

Они шли к Бентли, когда Кроули задал достаточно странный вопрос:

\- Помнишь, что ты сказал мне, когда мы уходили отсюда в прошлый раз, ангел?

\- Кажется, я говорил, что жалко, что мы не видим из города звезд, - ответил Эзра, когда Кроули открыл для него дверь машины.

\- Ага, - Кроули проскользнул на свое место, поворачивая ключ зажигания. - Это именно то, что ты сказал. Я… Эм… кое-где договорился на сегодня, но дождь и небо все в тучах, поэтому пришлось поменять немного планы…

Эзра тупо пялился на друга.

\- Мы не домой?

\- Я же обещал тебе приключение, нет? - немного неуверенно спросил Кроули.

\- Да, вроде обещал, - мягкая улыбка Эзры будто озарила темный интерьер машины. - Расскажи, Энтони, что мы делаем дальше?

Хитрая ухмылка появилась у Кроули на лице:

\- Вот доберемся и узнаешь. Поставишь музыку?

Эзра поставил, и следующие полчаса они провели, подпевая классическим рок композициям, пока Бентли мчалась по улицам Лондона. До того, как Кроули начал его подвозить, Эзра не был фанатом этого стиля музыки, больше предпочитал классику или джаз. Но, как и во многих уже вещах (вино, например, и одеколон), его вкус развивался, и что-то нравилось теперь потому, что это нравилось Кроули.

Эзра прекратил петь, когда видел указатель Королевской Обсерватории. Он нажал кнопку на магнитоле, и в салоне повисла тишина.

\- Что мы здесь делаем?

Кроули припарковал Бентли и развернулся на сиденье лицом к другу.

\- Первый раз я сюда пришел на следующий день после того первого ужина в Ритце. Ты тогда сказал, что хотел бы посмотреть на звезды, а телескопа у тебя нет, и я подумал… - он на мгновение запнулся и указал на обсерваторию. - Но они разрешают посмотреть в телескоп только несколько раз в году и билеты достать очень сложно, поэтому я поговорил об этом с парнем по имени Джим.

\- Оу? - голос Эзры едва слушался, это был почти шепот.

\- Ага, я подумал, что будет круто заглянуть внутрь и я мог бы тебе рассказать про эту возможность. В общем, этот парень, с которым я говорил… Оказалось, что он что-то вроде большой шишки тут, а потом еще и узнал, что он в живую видел Queen на Уэмбли в восемьдесят шестом. Мы с ним разговорились, я рассказал про свои винтажные альбомы, он рассказал мне про концерт, и, мне кажется, я ему понравился, потому что с этими ребятами никто и не говорит, если нет вопросов по космосу.

\- Энтони, ты к чему блин ведешь?

Кроули слегка вздрогнул.

\- Да, извини. А общем, Джим сказал, что не может помочь мне достать билет, - я бы его тебе отдал, если бы добыл, - поэтому я уже уходил, когда он меня остановил и сказал, что если я как-то захочу вернуться после закрытия, то нужно позвонить заранее и он задержится, и пустит меня посмотреть в телескоп на звезды.

\- Ты.. Ты же _не_… Ты не _сделал_… - шептал Эзра из последних сил, сдерживая себя, чтобы не прыгнуть через машину на Кроули и не расцеловать (не то чтобы у него был опыт в поцелуях, но внезапно соблазн хотя бы попытаться был большим)

Кроули кивнул: 

\- Я позвонил. И организовал все на сегодня, но дождь же лил целый день и небо все в тучах. Но я недавно позвонил Джиму и он сказал, что знает, как включить планетарий. Поэтому, если захочешь, пойдем туда. Это не то же самое, но хоть что-то.

Эзра буквально вылетел из машины, обежал ее и распахнул водительскую дверь.

\- Встань, - приказал он, едва дыша.

Кроули отстегнул ремень и вылез из машины, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу. Без всякого предупреждения, Эзра кинулся в объятия друга, устраивая голову под острым подбородком, он ощущал шелк галстука Кроули своей щекой и как сильные руки обхватили за талию в ответ.

Смех прокатился по груди Кроули.

\- Я так понимаю, ты хочешь зайти, да?

\- _Конечно_, Энтони, - Эзра отклонился и посмотрел Кроули прямо в глаза. - Я не знаю как… это просто… ох, _спасибо тебе_.

И он схватил Кроули за руку и потащил к планетарию.

Джин уже ждал их на входе и дружелюбно помахал парням:

\- Здрасте, мистер Кроули! Кто ваш молодой человек?

Эзра было уже открыл рот, чтобы исправить Джима, но Кроули опередил:

\- Эзра Серафф.

Эзре только и осталось, что пожать руку Джиму, для этого пришлось отпустить руку Кроули. Он немного смутился, что так долго продержал друга за руку, но списал это на настроение момента и напомнил себе, что в таком как он Кроули не будет заинтересован. 

\- Спасибо, что делаете это, Джим. Кроули много рассказал про вас и вашу общую любовь к Queen, - оттарабанил Эзра, очень надеясь, что румянец сойдет до того, как они войдут в помещение, где Кроули сможет это заметить.

Джим рассмеялся.

\- Да, твой парень владелец впечатляющей коллекции винила. Но пора зайти в помещение, холодно сегодня, - сказал он, открывая дверь и пропуская их внутрь.

Планетарий внутри был освещен только серым светом от экрана на куполе. Это создавало впечатление, что вся комната - какая-то Сумеречная Зона, от чего Эзру слегка передернуло, когда он устроился в кресле ближе к центру зала. Кроули развалился как обычно в соседнем кресле и слегка улыбнулся другу.

\- Джим сказал, что может показать нам стандартную презентацию, но может и все, что мы захотим.

\- Джим, - позвал Эзра мужчину, стоящего у проектора. - А могли бы вы показать, как бы выглядело небо сегодня, не будь дождя?

\- Конечно, мистер Серафф. Минуточку, - купол потемнел и потом ожил звездным небом, Эзра охнул.

\- Смотри, Энтони, - сказал он, положив голову Кроули на плечо. Он показал на свои любимые созвездия и Джим начал рассказ о том, как они получили свои названия. Кроули не проронил ни слова, лишь улыбался, когда Эзра смеялся или говорил что-то восхищенным шепотом. Это напомнило Кроули день в музее Шерлока Холмса. он понял что любит такие моменты, когда ему удается сделать что-то, заставляющее Эзру бормотать о том, что тот посчитал "абсолютно восхитительно, Энтони, правда, ты знал?"

В планетарии Лондона в первую субботу декабря Энтони Кроули осознал, что он влюблен в лучшего друга. Осознание случилось совершенно внезапно, но ничего не поменялось (ну, он ощущал себя гораздо более напуганным, но точно не менее влюбленным) в конце концов.

Эзра все еще говорил, указывая на купол и выдавая один факт за другим, будто другой возможности никогда не представится, а у Кроули случилось еще одно озарение. Причина, по которой ничего не изменилось от осознания влюбленности в Эзру, была в том, что на самом-то деле, влюблен он был уже очень давно.

Звезды на куполе изменились, и Джим начал рассказывать о созвездиях в южном полушарии. Эзра счастливо вздохнул и расслабился, устроив голову у Кроули на плече, слушая истории и стараясь запомнить каждый миг.

\- Это Центавра, - сказал Джим, подсвечивая созвездие. - Вот эта звезда называется Альфа Центавры, а это…

\- Я бы хотел туда, - промолчал Кроули, отвлекая Эзру от рассказа Джима о звездах.

\- На Альфу Центавры?

Кроули рассмеялся.

\- Я имел в виду вообще космос, но пожалуй, Альфа Центавры тоже подойдет.

\- И мне, - пробубнил Эзра куда-то в плечо Кроули.

\- Ангел, если я найду способ полететь… оставить Землю и улететь туда… ты полетишь со мной?

Во рту Эзры мгновенно пересохло, а в голове стало пусто. 

"_Как друг, как друг, как друг_" - повторял он себе как заведенный.

\- Эм… - отозвался Эзра. - Не знаю.

Он ощутил, как плечо Кроули напряглось под его головой и быстро нашелся с ответом который был бы максимально приближен к правде (к категорическому "да"!). - Думаю, полетел бы. Не могу же я тебя одного отпустить?

Ни Кроули, ни Эзра не обратили внимания, когда замолк и ушел Джим, оставив их вдвоем под звездами.

\- Ты бы полетел со мной? - голос Кроули звучал глухо и очень хрупко, Эзра не осмелился посмотреть на него.

Эзра слегка повозился, стараясь выглядеть настолько обыденно, насколько возможно, когда ты лежишь на плече у человека, который тебе не безразличен.

\- Только попроси.

\- О, - ответил Кроули и улыбнулся. - Ну что ж, ангел. Расскажи мне про звезды.


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора  
Романтика будет, обещаю, но пока не в этой главе.  
Предупреждения - мат.

\- Я говорил со своим куратором, она сказала, что если в конце семестра твои оценки будут достаточно высоки, то мне больше не придется тебе помогать с учебой, - подал голос Эзра со своего места в Бентли.

С большого приключения прошло несколько недель, и что-то изрядно поменялось. Для начала, Эзра теперь не мог отвести от тела Кроули взгляда и не очень-то вежливо разглядывал друга, как только тот отворачивался спиной. Воспоминания о том костюме _переворачивало_ все внутри. Но по-настоящему важным стало то, что они теперь проводили каждую субботу вместе. Ничего и приближенно столь драматичного, как их приключение, - в конце концов, это был подарок на день рождения Эзры, он и не ожидал такого каждый день, - но они постоянно что-то придумывали. Они ходили в кино (хоть Эзра и не сильно получал удовольствие от просмотра), ездили по Лондону в поисках лучшей шоколадной лавки (хоть Кроули и не ел много сладкого), а сейчас они бесцельно катались по городу в поисках занятия, чтобы переждать дождь.

\- М? Ну тогда я постараюсь, чтоб оценки за неделю остались такими же, - ответил Кроули, слегка хихикнув. - Это же не многое поменяет, мы же все равно будем встречаться в нашем кафе и вместе учиться.

\- Это правда, - на минуту в машине наступила комфортная тишина, пока Эзре в голову не пришло кое-что волнующее его. - Эй, а какие у тебя планы на Рождество?

Кроули пожал плечами.

\- Да никаких. Как обычно, на самом деле. Мы толком не праздновали, даже когда мама с папой были здесь. 

\- Почему?

\- Иудеями были, наверное. Не уверен на все сто, они никогда не говорили об этом.

\- О, - засмеялся Эзра, - ну это достаточно уважительная причина.

\- Ага. Слушай, ангел, может, просто ко мне домой поедем? Выпьем чаю? Я могу показать тебе свои винтажные пластинки.

\- Давай, - Эзра согласился и Кроули сразу развернул машину.

Около часа спустя они сидели на диване у Кроули, новом диване - все еще обитом черной кожей, но гораздо удобнее. Они пили чай, и тут Эзре в голову пришла идея.

\- Хочешь отметить Рождество со мной?

Кроули подавился чаем.

\- Хочешь… что?

-Т ы можешь отказаться, - выпалил Эзра. - Я не пытаюсь давить, если что. Просто подумал, что раз ты никогда толком не праздновал Рождество, и планов у тебя все равно нет, то ты можешь прийти…

Встав, Кроули пошел и поставил наполовину полную чашку чая в раковину и оперся на нее, перенеся вес всего тела на руки. Он ни разу не посмотрел на Эзру с того момента, как предложение было озвучено, и, кажется, пытался прожечь взглядом дыры в столешнице из черного мрамора.

Эзра тоже поднялся с дивана и последовал за Кроули на кухню; он запрыгнул и уселся на столешнице, ожидая ответа Кроули.

\- Твоей семье это не понравится, - наконец подал голос Кроули.

Эзра вспомнил фразу, которую когда-то, после первого ужина в Ритце, сказал ему Кроули, ее он и озвучил.

\- Они не важны.

Это заставило Кроули поднять глаза.

\- _Важны_, и ты это знаешь. Они - твоя чертова _семья_, ангел. Я не жду, что ты откажешься от них только потому, что у меня семьи нет.

Эзра протянул руку и положил ее поверх руки Кроули.

\- Я имею в виду, что они не значат для меня больше, чем ты. Они, конечно важны, но… не знаю, как-то _иначе_. Думаю, как ты и сказал, они моя семья… - он глубоко вдохнул, замечая, что Кроули кажется, вообще перестал моргать, двигаться и, может, даже дышать. - И то, что они моя семья значит, что я их не выбирал. Я как бы… просто попался им. Но тебя… _Тебя_ я выбрал. Поэтому ты так же важен, ладно?

\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Кроули. - Хорошо.

\- Тебе будет легче, если я позвоню маме и спрошу? - Эзра ощущал себя так, будто пытается убедить маленького ребенка проехаться на американских горках. Кроули коротко и напряженно кивнул, и Эзра, похлопав друга по руке, ушел звонить маме.

А Кроули остался стоять, он ощущал себя очень легким и немного оглушенным, его разум метался. Эзра вернулся очень быстро, казалось, прошло пол секунды.

\- Она сказала, что они - да, вместе с отцом, она спросила его, будут рады принять тебя на Рождество.

Кроули подавился смехом.

\- Ангел, я уверен, что твоя мама не против. Но вот сильно сомневаюсь, что отец "будет рад принять" меня в своей квартире на такой особенный праздник, чтобы я снова все изгавнячил, - он так кривлял голос Эзры, перейдя на высокий фальцет, что блондин поморщился.

\- Я тоже слегка сомневаюсь, но предложение в силе. И я пойму, если не захочешь иметь ничего общего с моим отцом. Меня это не оскорбит, - и он даже не врал. Его это действительно бы не оскорбило, но изрядно разочаровало бы (но навязывать Кроули чувство вины за это он не собирался).

\- Я не хочу схеровить твой любимый день в году, ангел.

Эзра хмыкнул. Он даже не помнил, когда говорил Кроули, что Рождество - его любимый праздник. Так и было, но сейчас не об этом. Очевидно, что говорил, и Кроули запомнил.

Эзра улыбнулся другу и увидел, что тот выглядит, как потерянный щенок. Поэтому блондин потянул его в объятия и произнес куда-то в обтянутое черной кожей плечо:

\- Ты не испортишь ничего, Энтони. Я буду счастлив, если ты захочешь прийти.

\- Ты очень настойчивый, когда вобьешь себе что-то в голову, ты в курсе? - пробубнил Кроули, зарываясь лицом в кудряшки Эзры. 

Тот отклонился и ухмыльнулся, в его глазах горели искорки.

\- Это "да"?

Кроули вздохнул.

\- Судя по всему, - и пока Эзра не успел ответить, рыжий парень схватил его за руку и поволок в библиотеку, где нас столе стоял старый (но в очень хорошем состоянии) проигрыватель пластинок.

Пока Кроули вытаскивал пластинку из коробки под столом, Эзра медленно поворачивался вокруг своей оси, разглядывая сотни книг, расставленных на высоких, от пола до потолка, полках из темного дуба. Он прошел вдоль одной из них, и провел кончиками пальцев обложке одной из книг, покрываясь мурашками от ощущения шершавой кожаной обложки "_Портрета Дориана Грея_".

С другой стороны комнаты из динамиков громыхнул голос Фредди Меркьюри так, что Эзра подпрыгнул. Он попятился назад, но уже через мгновение был остановлен руками Кроули в районе талии.

\- Полегче, ангел.

\- Почему ты не рассказывал про все эти книги? - Эзра позволил себе чуть задержаться в руках Кроули всего на мгновение, а потом повернула к другу лицом, прижимая руки к его груди. - Это _невероятно_.

Пожав плечами, Кроули бухнулся на пыльное кресло и закинул ноги на подлокотник. Его тело, так идеально вписывалось в изгибы кресла, что Эзра мысленно сравнил его со змеей.

\- Мой отец их скупал, наверное. Он не читал, поэтому, думаю, причиной покупки служила какая-то ценность. Он водил сюда своих бизнес-компаньонов после званых обедов, выпендривался коллекцией, небось.

Кроули тихо выдохнул.

\- Я и сам сюда не приходил долгое время, после их отъезда, а когда пришел, то только за этим… - он махнул в сторону проигрывателя и уронил голову на второй подлокотник кресла.

Эзра вернулся к полке и уже тянул с нее _Дориана Грея_, когда вспомнил что разрешения так и не спросил.

\- Можно?..

Кроули вальяжно махнул рукой. Эзра воспринял это как "да" и открыл титульный лист.

\- Энтони, это _первое издание_.

\- М-угу, - промычал Кроули, не открывая глаз, руками он легонько постукивал в ритм музыке. 

Эзра очень бережно поставил книгу на полку и опустился на кресло напротив Кроули.

\- Хочу однажды открыть свой книжный магазин, - вдруг подал голос блондин. Кроули приоткрыл один желтый глаз и посмотрел на друга. - Давно хочу. Недалеко от нашей квартиры был небольшой антикварный магазинчик, знаешь? Я забрел туда однажды и продавец рассказал мне что, магазин принадлежал нескольким поколениям его семьи. Я проводил там дни, читая или беседуя с владельцем. Мы стали… чем-то вроде друзей, наверное. Но он умер пару лет назад, наследников у него не было, и магазин закрылся.

\- А что стало с книгами?

Эзра откинулся на подушки.

\- Ни малейшего понятия. Думаю, они достались каким-то его дальним родственникам, а может их сдали в библиотеку.

\- Хм, - Кроули вздохнул и снова закрыл глаз.

\- В общем, я думаю, я бы хотел открыть похожий магазин когда-нибудь. Такое уютное место, куда люди могли бы прийти почитать и поболтать со мной.

\- Можешь там еще и кофейню сделать, - предложил Кроули.

Эзра просиял и выпрямился в своем кресле.

\- А это не такая плохая идея.

Кроули неопределенно хмыкнул, но на его губах заиграла легкая самодовольная улыбка.

\- Знаешь, Энтони, с этим всем ты и сам мог бы открыть книжный.

Кроули распахнул глаза.

\- Ангел, неужели я похож на человека, который может держать книжный магазин?

\- Пожалуй, нет.

\- Но я вот что тебе скажу, - протянул Кроули. - Если твоя мечта о книжном магазине воплотиться, дай мне знать. Отдам тебе это все, - он махнул рукой в сторону полок. - Для твоего магазина.

Эзра почти буквально уронил челюсть, так что она почти коснулась грудной клетки.

\- Я бы не смог! Некоторые из них…. Они же фактически бесценны.

-Угу, - ответил Кроули. - А для меня не значат ничего. Денег у меня достаточно.

\- Я бы _не смог_, - снова повторил Эзра, слегка розовея щеками. - Но спасибо.

Кроули стек с кресла и пошел к проигрывателю менять пластинку.

\- Если передумаешь, ты знаешь, где книги.

\- Ага, - промямлил Эзра. - Хорошо.

Остаток этого субботнего вечера они провели в библиотеке. Кроули вертелся на своем кресле, регулярно вскакивая, чтобы сменить пластинку или перевернуть ее. Эзра же был занят прочтением "_Дориана Грея_", наслаждаясь ощущением тонких страниц под пальцами и теряясь в запахе чернил, бумаги, кожи и канцелярского клея. Кроули однажды поймал его с закрытыми глазами и почти уткнувшегося носом в страницы, и подкалывал его этим еще час. Когда пришло время чаепития, Кроули принес печенье и чайник со свежезаваренным чаем, а Эзра едва оторвался от книги, чтобы подобающе сказать "спасибо".

Время ужина уже давно прошло, когда Эзра заложил между страницами ленту, переданную ему Кроули вместо закладки, и закрыл книгу. Кроули дремал, и Эзра задержал восхищенный взгляд на длинных ногах, грациозно свисающих с подлокотника. А потом легонько потрусил, чтобы разбудить и поинтересоваться, не голоден ли друг.

Поедая пиццу чуть позже тем же вечером Кроули поинтересовался, чем обычно занимаются Сераффы на Рождество.

\- Ну, обычно мы идем на Рождественскую службу в собор. Начинается она около одиннадцати и заканчивается уже заполночь, выходишь - и уже Рождество, - ответил Эзра. Они были в общественном месте, поэтому на Кроули были очки, но Эзра догадался, что глаза друг изрядно округлил - все тело Кроули напряглось. - Я не ожидаю, что ты пойдешь на службу, конечно. Мне… ну… нравится, но я это делал всю свою жизнь.

Кроули чуть расслабился и вернулся к поеданию пиццы.

\- Думаю, это я пропущу, если ты не против. Я уже праздную, что странно, не хочу перегибать еще с походом в _церковь_, - сказав это, Кроули слегка передернуло. Эзра же очень попытался не оскорбится на это и отвлекся на посыпание третьего куска пармезаном.

\- В остальном… Мы, обычно, просыпаемся около девяти потом, но весь день проводим в пижамах. Мама готовит завтрак - зачастую, яйца и тосты, праздничный ужин позже, - и мы открываем подарки. Я делаю какао, мама ставит в духовку курицу, а на плиту картофель, и пока все к ужину не приготовится, мы смотрим какую-то американскую хрень вроде "_Эта замечательная жизнь_", - Эзра замолк, перевести дыхание, и увидел, что Кроули слушает его с открытым ртом. - Хотя, пожалуй, это не совсем _ужин_, мы начинаем есть уже днем, так что это скорее тяжелый обед. Но не суть. После мы одеваемся и идем слушать колядки в парк.

\- Йошкин… - отозвался Кроули после паузы. - Сколько традиций для одного дня.

Он был слегка бледен, и Эзра не был уверен - это из-за его отношения к традициям в общем, или конкретно от перспективы прожить их все с семьей Эзры.

\- Можешь поучаствовать во всем, можешь частями.

Адамово яблоко Кроули тяжело дернулось.

\- Поучаствую во всем.

Яркость ответной улыбки Эзры почти ослепила Кроули.

\- Прекрасно! Скажу маме, она обрадуется.

Доев пиццу, Кроули отвез Эзру домой. Перед тем, как блондин вышел из машины, Кроули уточнил, смогут ли они встретиться завтра и подготовиться к экзамену по английскому. Эзра, естественно, ответил согласием и неловко обнял друга (машина не располагала к удобству объятий) перед тем, как выскочить из машины и бегом преодолеть лестницу к квартире 

-Мам, - прокричал Эзра, вламываясь в дверь, и бегом направляясь на кухню. Он с разбегу заскочил на столешницу и засиял улыбкой. - Энтони придет на Рождество.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора.  
Предупреждение - мат (типа того, наверное, возможно), и отсылки к прошлой семейной травме - никакого насилия, просто упоминание того, что уже обсуждалось в предыдущих частях.
> 
> Примечание переводчика  
С наступающим всех! И до встречи в следующем году)

В Рождественское утро Эзра поставил будильник на восемь тридцать утра. Кроули Он сказал приехать к девяти, но очень хотел быть уже окончательно проснувшимся, и кофе приготовить к приезду друга.

Он привел в порядок прическу, почистил зубы и натянул рождественский свитер, который надевал каждый год, и спустился на кухню, где уже хлопотала его мама.

\- Счастливого Рождества, мам, - он поцеловал ее в щеку.

\- Счастливого Рождества, дорогой мой, - она ответила и обошла сына, чтобы достать пачку яиц из холодильника. - Энтони по утрам пьет чай или кофе?

\- Черный кофе, - миссис Серафф вопросительно подняла бровь, но она все равно сварила кофе с запасом. Она подала Эзре чашку чая и приступила к приготовлению яиц, проигнорировав предложение Эзры помочь, а в итоге вообще выгнав его с кухни - задавал слишком много вопросов и нервировал ее.

Эзра взял чашку с чаем и встал у окна, высматривая Бентли Кроули. Он простоял так несколько минут, наблюдая за рождественским общением лондонцев на улице. Он мог определить кто пожелал кому счастливого Рождества по улыбкам расходящихся людей. Он смотрел, как парень принес сэндвич, бездомному, спящему на ступеньках у закрытого магазина. Девочка, несущая слишком большой для своей комплекции подарок в соседние дома, вызвала у него улыбку. Каким-то образом все казалось лучше, чем обычно. Все казалось ярче. Неделю назад, Кроули высказал догадку, что Рождество - любимый день в году для Эзры, и был прав. Но Эзра подозревал, что Кроули не понимает, почему так. Эзра любил Рождество по многим причинам, как и все, пожалуй: день, проведенный с семьей, вкусная еда, возможность дарить и получать подарки, да и просто общее настроение праздника в воздухе. Но что Эзра действительно ценил, так то, что в этот день все, наконец, начинали быть добры друг к другу. Исключения всегда были, разумеется (в прошлом году какой-то мужчина оскорбился на поздравление Эзры, так как лично он не праздновал), но все же чаще люди, казалось, прикладывали больше усилий, чтобы быть дружелюбными с окружающими. А с учетом того, что растили Эзру религиозным и веру свою он до сих пор очень сильно любил, ему нравилось ходить на такую особенную службу и быть с людьми, которые думают так же. Все перечисленное вылилось для Эзры в глубочайшую и непоколебимую любовь к Рождеству, но он подумывал, что делиться этим всем с Кроули не стоит. Кроули, несмотря на все свои замечательные качества, религиозным не был и в целом даже получал удовольствие, наблюдая за взаимной грубостью людей, чем за добротой. Не казался он человеком, который оценит любовь Эзры к Рождеству.

Из размышлений его выдернула Бентли, свернувшая в улицу. Эзра сбежал вниз по лестнице и оказался у двери как раз в тот момент, когда Бентли с визгом припарковалась напротив дома. Из машины вышел Кроули, и Эзра уронил челюсть. Он-то ожидал увидеть Кроули в обычном облачении - стильная одежда, идеально уложенные волосы, кожаная куртка, ботинки из змеиной кожи, солнечные очки. А на деле получил утреннего-Кроули, Кроули-до-кофе, растрепанного, и Эзра чуть голову не потерял от восхищения, учитывая условия и повод. Кроули был одет в красные пижамные штаны и белый лонгслив в обтяжку, сверху было накинуто пальто. Волосы выглядели так, будто их обладатель пару раз прошелся пальцами по ним, чтобы слегка совладать с прической (именно так он и сделал), а на ногах были побитые жизнью дырявые тапки. Очки Кроули не надел, что заставило сердце Эзры колотиться быстрее. В общем и целом, Кроули выглядел расхлябанно, как и вся семья Эзры, впрочем. Эзра думал, что это чертовски великолепно.

\- Счастливого Рождества, ангел, - прокричал Кроули, открывая багажник Бентли и махнув Эзре рукой. - Поможешь мне со всем этим?

\- Этим чем?

Кроули нерешительно глянул на него поверх машины.

\- Что с тобой сегодня? А где "И тебе Счастливого Рождества, Энтони"? Или хотя бы "Спасибо, что встал со сраными первыми лучами солнца, чтобы приехать, еще и подарки привезти для всей моей семьи"? - недостаток кофеина делал из Кроули брюзгу.

Эзра подошел к машине, из которой Кроули добывал свитки и подарочные пакеты.

\- И тебе Счастливого Рождества, Энтони, - Эзра был прерван, бесцеремонно кинутым в него синим пакетом. - Тебе необязательно было привозить подарки, ты в курсе? Мы рады одному твоему присутствию.

Кроули закрыл багажник и направился к оставшейся открытой входной двери.

\- Вот скажи мне, ангел, - начал Кроули, поднявшись уже на один пролет к квартире. - Твоя мама купила мне подарок?

\- Ну, да, но…

\- Значит, покупка мной подарков оправдана, нет? - Кроули постучал в дверь головой, руки-то заняты, что заставило Эзру глупо хихикать.

\- Думаю, да.

Мама Эзры открыла дверь и Кроули, опиравшийся на нее всем весом, буквально ввалился в квартиру, чуть не уронив всю свою ношу.

Эзра рассмеялся еще сильнее, но силы помочь другу разложить подарки под елкой он в себе нашел, до того, как мягко подколол за неуклюжесть. Кинутый ранее в Эзру пакет оказался сменной одеждой Кроули и был унесен в комнату Эзры.

Миссис Серафф налила Кроули кофе, они ждали пока ее муж и средний сын "поднимут свои задницы с постели и спустятся, наконец, к завтраку". И Кроули хлебал кофе с благодарностью, ведя с ней непринужденный разговор о прошедшем семестре. Если она и обратила внимание на его цвет глаз, то комментировать не стала.

\- На самом деле, больше про окончание моего семестра вы узнаете, когда ваш сын откроет один из подарков для него, - сказал Кроули с очаровательной улыбкой. Напротив него за столом сидел Эзра и раздумывал в каком же пакете лежит табель Кроули и сдерживался, чтобы не кинуться открывать все и сразу, пока не найдет нужный.

Закладывая нарезанный хлеб в тостер, мама Эзры задала некомфортный вопрос (она об этом не знала, но это не делало его менее неловким).

\- Что ж, Энтони, Эзра говорил, что твои родители путешествуют на праздники. А где они сейчас?

Кроули пожал плечами и сделал большой глоток кофе.

\- Не знаю точно.

\- М? - миссис Серафф вопросительно глянула на сына и попыталась и дальше держаться дружелюбно и не напирать. Эзра сделал легкое колебательное движение рукой и тоже отпил чая. Он ожидал, что Кроули соврет, - это единственная тема, на которую друг всегда будет врать, в этот раз, его это не разочаровывало.

\- Они где-то на континенте. В переездах из-за бизнеса отца. А на праздники, скорее всего, где-то во Франции, - ложь была легко и отрепетированной, и Эзра внутренне содрогнулся от мысли - сколько же раз приходилось Кроули повторять одну и ту же историю?

\- И тебя с собой не взяли? - Эзра глянул на маму предупреждающе, очень надеясь, что она поймет намек и прекратит расспросы.

К счастью, Кроули был спасен от необходимости отвечать, появлением Гэйба и отца Эзры.

\- Счастливого Рождества, мистер Кроули, - тони мистера Сераффа нельзя было назвать совсем уж теплым, но и ледяным как раньше его нельзя было назвать. Эзра решил, что они движутся в правильном направлении.

\- И вам, мистер Серафф.

Съев завтрак, они переместились в гостиную, где Эзра и Кроули начали всем передавать подарки из-под елки. Единогласно решили, что подарки Кроули откроют в первую очередь. Эзра не был уверен в том, что было в различных упаковках и пакетах, которые принес Кроули, но он очень немного нервничал по причинам, которые он сам даже не совсем понимал. Очевидно, Кроули счел целесообразным купить два подарка для каждого члена семьи Эзры, и теперь он сидел на полу, скрестив перед собой длинные ноги, пока мама Эзры открыла свой первый подарок.

\- О, какая _прелесть_! Спасибо, Энтони, - выдохнула миссис Серафф, доставая из пакета бледно-розовый фартук с цветочным принтом. Вторым подарком оказалась коробочка импортного чая. К удивлению всех присутствующих в комнате, мама Эзры встала, подошла к тому месту, где сидел Кроули, и наклонившись, поцеловала его в макушку, прежде чем вернуться на диван.

Эзра разрывался между смехом и плачем, глядя на совершенно ошеломленное выражение на лице Кроули. Он знал, что его маме _нравился _Кроули, конечно, но поцелуи в голову были чем-то, что она делала только для своих сыновей. Он знал, что она не была в курсе о родителях Кроули, и что Кроули точно не знал, что подразумевал ее жест, но Эзра осознавал и то, и другое, и это заставило его грудь сжаться и начать испытывать странное чувство покалывания.

Хруст разрывающейся упаковочной бумаги выдернул Эзру из размышлений. Он повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как его отец достает бутылку с янтарной жидкостью из подарочного пакета.

\- Мне показалось, что вы поклонник скотча, - подал голос Кроули со своего места на ковре. - Если нет, можете вернуть, я заменю на что-то другое.

Мистер Серафф глядел на бутылку, широко распахнув синие глаза.

\- Нет, это… на самом деле очень хорошая бутылка. Лучшая из лучших, под лейблом Макаллан.

Кроули едва заметно улыбнулся и подмигнул Эзре.

\- Да, моему отцу нравился этот сорт, я подумал и вам может.

В голову Эзре пришло, что бутылка в руках у отца могла стоить столько же, сколько диван, на котором он сидел (по факту не ошибся, даже немного поскромничал в своих подсчетах), но, на удивление, отец решил не отпускать никаких замечаний о богатых и их причудах.

\- Спасибо, Энтони, - после недель использования обращения "мистер Кроули", вылетевшее из уст отца имя друга, грело душу Эзре, но удивило не меньше.

Мистер Серафф открыл упаковку поменьше, и там обнаружилась пара бокалов.

\- Для скотча, - вставил Кроули, получив и за них благодарность.

На очереди был Гэйб, и он получил в подарок стильную спортивную бутылку и беспроводные наушники.

\- Не был уверен, чего бы тебе хотелось,, но подумал, что это может подойти, - Кроули, по мнению Эзры, был очень собой доволен, да и заслужил он это право.

\- Все отлично, спасибо, - Гэйб слегка улыбался, что было уже огромным прогрессом, по сравнению с тактикой игнорирования им Кроули на дне рождения Эзры.

\- Твоя очередь, Эзра, - мама широко улыбнулась и кивнула в сторону двух пакетов на столе.

Эзра разорвал бумагу на меньшем из двух свертков и вытащил оттуда свернутый лист бумаги. Это и был _табель_, на это намекала и ухмылка Кроули. Развернув, он, изумленно открыв рот, уставился на выписанные черными чернилами оценки. Они были хорошими, в самом деле, _хорошими_, гораздо выше проходных, Эзра несколько раз перепроверил, правильно ли он прочитал.

\- Я увольняю тебя с должности репетитора, - сказал Кроули, еле заметный восторг вибрировал в его мягком голосе.

\- Не стоит, - ответил Эзра. - Я ухожу по собственному.

И в следующий миг Эзра подскочил, потянув за собой Кроули, и они прыгали и обнимались на глазах у всей ошарашенной семьи Эзры. Они не понимали, почему "увольнение" Эзры это хорошо. Когда парни немного успокоились, перестали смеяться и сели обратно, Эзра без слов передал маме табель, даже не подумав, будет против Кроули или нет (Кроули не был, и это стало для него самого сюрпризом).

Мама Эзры в удивлении вскинула брови и лучезарно улыбнулась Кроули, прямо как это делал Эзра.

\- Великолепная _работа_, Энтони! Это прекрасно, - на полсекунды Эзре показалось, что на лице Кроули появилось болезненное выражение, но если оно и было, оно улетучилось до того, как Эзра успел понять действительно ли это так.

\- Давай, второй открой, - подал голос Гэйб, который думал, что вся эта эпопея с табелем была глупостью чистой воды, и сделал огромное усилие над собой, чтобы не сказать это вслух.

\- Ладно, ладно, - проворчал Эзра, и потянулся к пакету странной формы на кофейном столике. - распаковываю, погоди минутку.

Он разорвал бумагу и охнул. На его коленях лежала стопка из четырех книг, верхней оказалась "_Портрет Дориана Грея_". С величайшей осторожностью, он взял книгу в руки и убедился, что это то же экземпляр, который он читал в библиотеке Кроули. Ленточка, использованная вместо закладки так и осталась в книге.

Кроули нервно наблюдал за его реакцией.

\- Немного, для старта твоей собственной коллекции. Ну, знаешь, для книжного.

Эзра ничего не ответил, он сидел почти неподвижно, уставившись на книги, перевернув их лишь для того, чтобы прочитать названия на корешках.

\- Ну что там, что за книги? - спросил мягко отец Эзры. Ему никогда не нравилась идея Эзры отучиться в университете для того чтобы потом открыть книжный магазин, но и слепым он не был. То как Эзра смотрел на книги, заставляло его думать, что эта мечта сына - самая плохая идея в мире.

\- "_Портрет Дориана Грея_" Оскара Уайльда, "_Дракула_" Брема Стокера, "_Франкенштейн_" Мэри Шелли, и "_Странная история Доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда_" Роберта Льюиса Стивенсона, - Эзра еле дышал и не мог заставить себя оторвать взгляд от книг.

\- Это все, м… Это первые издания, я проверил, - Эзра чувствовал, что друг буравит его взглядом, а когда до него, наконец, дошла суть сказанного, - чуть не уронил всю стопку.

\- _Все_? - Кроули кивнул. - Энтони, это невероятно. Сумасшествие. Пожалуйста, возьми пару обратно, я никогда не смогу принять такие…

\- Эзра Джон, - его мама вклинилась в разговор. В такой ситуации принято говорить "спасибо".

\- Точно, - Эзра пытался обуздать свою скромность, и, в конце концов, поднял голову и посмотрел Кроули в глаза. - Спасибо, Энтони. Правда.

\- Не делай из мухи слона, ангел, - ни один из них не заметил, как отреагировала семья Эзры на прозвище. - Мне они пользы не приносят, а ты их любишь. Пускай лучше будут у тебя.

\- Но… ты уверен?

Кроули закатил глаза.

\- Однозначно. А теперь прекращай, моя очередь что-то открывать.

Игриво подмигнув маме Эзры, Кроули взял с ковра темную коробочку - подарок для него от родителей Эзры.

\- Мы не были уверены, что тебе дарить, знаешь? - сказала мама Эзры, пока Кроули открывал коробку. - Это скорее символический жест, чем что-то еще.

У Кроули в руке лежала пара серебристых ключей. От чего бы они ни были, Эзру мама не предупреждала, поэтому он был так же озадачен, как и Кроули.

\- От чего они?

\- Они от квартиры, - сказал отец Эзры, неловко ерзая на диване.

\- _Что_? - Кроули, Эзра и Гейб таращились со всех глаз на родителей, и определить, кто именно из них задал вопрос - было невозможно.

\- Пару недель назад я спросила Эзру, не придешь ли ты с родителями на ужин как-нибудь, - объяснила миссис Серафф. - Он сказал, что твои родители заграницей, а братьев и сестер у тебя нет, и я подумала, что ты должен знать, что тут тебе всегда будут рады.

-Мы знаем, что это не то, чего ты _ожидал_, - сказал ее муж, голос выдавал, что согласился он только потому, что жена очень сильно попросила. - Но Мэри подумала, что жест ты оценишь.

Кроули не сказал ни слова. Он замер, широко распахнутые глаза казались остекленевшими и не в состоянии сфокусироваться, на чем либо. Эзра узнал реакцию - так же Кроули выглядел, когда Эзра узнал о его родителях. Глядя на выражение на лице парня, в котором смешались в равной степени паника и надежда, сердце Эзры было готово разбиться.

\- Энтони? Ты в порядке? - мама Эзры смотрела на Кроули, с явно читающимся порывом встать и обнять его, но не была уверена в правильности этой идеи (что точь в точь совпадало с мыслями Эзры).

\- Вы в серьез? Я могу приходить? - звучал он вовсе не как Кроули. Голос парня был хрупким и очень-очень напуганным.

\- Да, дорогой. Конечно, мы серьезно.

Кроули двигался, так быстро, что это граничило с невозможным. В одну секунду он сидел у камина, как статуя, а в другую уже практически очутился на руках у миссис Серафф, пряча лицо в ее плечо, его лицо заливали слезы. Он что-то неразборчиво бормотал. Эзра долго не мог понять что же именно, пока, наконец, до него не дошло. Это было "Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо". Слова эти звучали, как закольцованные на старой испорченной пластинке. Слова, которые Кроули редко говорил и еще реже действительно _имел в виду_.

Наконец, Кроули пришел в себя. Он высвободился из рук миссис Серафф, очень искренне поблагодарил всех четырех членов семьи и снова вернул на лицо типичную небрежную ухмылку. Он бы казался совершенно нормальным, если бы еле заметно не дрожал.

Остальные подарки открыли быстро и эффективно. Подарок Эзры ни в какое сравнение не шел с подарком его родителей, но Эзра все равно был собой доволен (он презентовал другу пару винтажных солнечных очков, по форме напоминающие те, что носил Джон Леннон, и они чертовски хорошо смотрелись на худом лице Кроули, как Эзра и предполагал).

Когда все подарки были открыты, Кроули все еще был немного не в себе. Трястись он перестал, но желтые глаза все еще выглядели загнанными, и куда-то подевались его обычные саркастичность и плавность движений. Мама Эзры отправилась на кухню, готовить праздничный обед, а Гэйб скрылся в своей комнате, чтобы созвониться со своей девушкой во Франции, в отличие от него, она решила, что получить образование в университете - стоящее дело.

\- Я пойду, свои подарки разложу, - объявил Эзра, глядя на Кроули с намеком следовать за ним. Но Кроули не обратил внимания и продолжал пялиться в стену, поэтому Эзра ушел один и разложил все подарки трепетно на прикроватной тумбочке.

Уже возвращаясь, он почти вышел из-за угла в гостиную, как услышал, что его отец тихо говорит с Кроули:

\- ...дело в том, что я все еще тебе не доверяю, Энтони. - Эзра затормозил и резко вжался в стену, стараясь даже дышать как можно тише. - Но по какой-то непостижимой причине, тебе доверяет мой сын, и это что-то значит. Поэтому, если тебе когда-то нужна будет еда - приходи. Нужно будет остаться на ночь - диван твой.

\- Спасибо, сэр…

\- Я не закончил, парень… Двери этого дома открыты для тебя, и я буду с терпением относиться к вашему с Эзрой общению. Но знай, если с ним что-то случится, если он попадет в беду, или если ты будешь слишком быстро двигаться по жизни и бросишь его, лишая единственного друга… - за стеной Эзра поморщился на этих словах, но остался стоять тихо. - Я буду считать тебя лично ответственным. Ты понимаешь меня, Энтони?

\- Да.

\- Хорошо.

Казалось, что оба закончили с разговором, и Эзра уже был готов войти в комнату, когда Кроули снова заговорил.

\- Могу я кое-что сказать, мистер Серафф? - Кроули снова звучал как Кроули - уверенный и шелковисто растягивающий слога, что было странно успокаивающим.

\- Полагаю, да.

\- Видите-ли, вы немного все перекрутили. Я не делаю вашего сына хуже, это он делает меня лучше.

Эзра был ярко-красного оттенка, когда вошел в комнату несколько мгновений спустя и сел перед телевизором. Некоторое время они в пустую трепались, пока Гэйб наконец не повесил трубку, а миссис Сераф сумела сложить все блюда в духовку и на плиту, а затем отец Эзры включил фильм.

\- На самом деле, это не полный отстой, - сказал в один момент Кроули, достаточно громко, чтобы Эзра услышал.

\- А я думаю, что да, - пробормотал Эзра (нет, не совсем; но нравился ли ему фильм немного, потому что он на самом деле считал его хорошим, или просто потому, что смотрел это так много раз - это был уже совершенно другой вопрос). Некоторое время они молчали, просто сидели рядом на диване, пока Кроули не ткнул Эзру в ребра на фразе «_Каждый раз, когда звонит колокол, ангел получает свои крылья_» и не прошептал, что им придется проверить эту теорию в следующий раз, когда под рукой будет колокол. Конечно, это была глупая шутка, которую мог отвесить только Кроули, и Эзра легко рассмеялся.

Фильм закончился и ужин был готов, поэтому семья Сераффов и Кроули быстро поели, прежде чем отправиться по комнатам, чтобы собраться на прогулку в парк. Эзре пришло в голову, когда он натягивал свой (другой, но не менее уродливый) джемпер, что у него не было ни минуты наедине с Кроули с тех пор, как тот приехал этим утром, и он хотел узнать, все ли в порядке с Кроули после всей истории с ключами. Поэтому он решил пропустить выступление колядующих в парке - впервые в своей жизни, насколько он помнит, - чтобы прогуляться с Кроули.

\- Мам? - спросил Эзра, натягивая ботинка. - Можем мы с Энтони пройтись немного сами? Мы вернемся в то же время, что и вы.

Она сощурилась, но согласилась.

\- Конечно. Только телефон возьми с собой, ладно?

\- Естественно, всегда беру, - Кроули стоял, прислонившись к дверному проему, его стройное тело было обтянуто джинсами и джемпером, обернуто в то же толстое пальто, в которое он приехал утром, он приподнял бровь на просьбу Эзры, но ничего не сказал. Эзра воспринял это как зеленый свет к своему плану, поэтому он схватил Кроули и потащил вслед за собой.

Как только они оказались с Кроули наедине, Эзра осознал, что понятия не имеет, как начать разговор про ключи, поэтому двое парней просто волоклись по улице в тишине, нарушаемой периодически сигналами машин и прохожими, желающими счастливого рождества.

\- Ты, правда, не знал? - Эзра аж подскочил, когда Кроули заговорил. Он покачал головой, светлые кудри подпрыгивали из стороны в сторону от этого движения.

\- Нет. Если бы знал, я бы предупредил тебя как-то.

Кроули остановился и облокотился на ближайшую стену, глядя на Эзру оценивающе.

\- И тебе нормально? Что твои родители, точнее мама, это сделали?

\- Ты еще спрашиваешь? - Эзра был даже немного оскорблен, он полагал, что было очевидным - он очень счастлив по этому поводу. - Я хотел, чтобы ты мог чувствовать себя свободнее в отношении моего дома с тех пор, как узнал про твоих родителей, Энтони. Я разве что не был уверен, что родители меня в этом поддержат, но, очевидно, они за.

Пожав плечами, Кроули задрал голову к небу.

\- Я не хотел предполагать ничего.

\- А стоило бы. Предполагай, в смысле. Когда дело доходит до таких вещей, _всегда_ предполагай, что мне нормально.

Смех, высокий и чистый, разлился на холодном воздухе. 

\- Нет “таких вещей”, ангел. Просто… ну, просто, что есть, - он остановился, закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. - Однако я не знаю, как относиться к ключам. Это похоже на жалость, и я не принимаю жалости людей.

\- Это не жалость, - сказал Эзра, подходя ближе к другу. - Просто… не знаю… моя мама - просто мама. Это то, что делают все мамы - видят, что кто-то нуждается в любви, и дают им ее.

Кроули поковырял брусчатку носком ботинка.

\- Не все матери так делают, ангел, - когда он это произнес, Эзра буквально мог ощущать горечь от слов и немного поежился.

\- Прости, я не подумал, - единственным ответом стало невнятное ворчание, и Кроули еще сильнее привалился к стене. Они достаточно долго так стояли, Эзра смотрел на Кроули, а Кроули смотрел на небо, оба не зная, что еще сказать. Затем, как чудо какое, пошел снег, и Эзра начал смеяться над странной поэтической природой всего этого. Его смех был заразителен, по-видимому, потому что Кроули тоже начал смеяться. Они стояли и смеялись над всем миром сразу, над ключами, будто прожигавшими дыру в кармане Кроули, и над невысказанными словами между ними. Они смеялись, как сумасшедшие, потому что в Рождество шел снег, и потому что им было холодно, и потому, что ни один из них не мог придумать более вескую причину, чем эта.

На обратном пути домой Кроули купил себе кофе, а Эзра - какао у уличного торговца, который очень хотел уже, наконец, пойти домой и увидеть свою семью. Они потягивали свои напитки спокойно, идя, так близко друг к другу, что соприкасались руками каждые несколько шагов.

\- Ну что, ангел, есть планы на второй день Рождества?

\- Нет, - ответил Эзра. - Но я получил в подарок несколько великолепных книг от одного таинственного молодого человека, поэтому думаю начать читать одну из них.

Кроули слегка (очень глупо-влюбленно) улыбнулся.

\- Да? Лучше берегись, такие парни могут быть опасны. Никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что в тех книгах.

\- Просто магия, наверное, - вздохнул Эзра. - Как обычно.

Небольшое счастливое хмыканье слева от Эзры сказал ему, что Кроули это услышал, и улыбнулся.

Мимо прошла молодая пара, держась за руки и улыбаясь снегу, попавшему друг другу в волосы. Девушка наклонилась и отряхнула немного снега с бровей своего парня, и он поймал ее подбородок и целомудренно прижался к ее губам. Это была очень милая сцена, и Эзра вежливо притворялся, что не видел, но Кроули издал раздраженный хриплый звук, как только пара исчезла из поля зрения.

\- О, ты прямо Скрудж, тебе не кажется? - Эзра подмигнул другу поверх бумажного стаканчика, скрывающего лицо.

\- Возможно. Но у меня репутация Скруджа и ее надо поддерживать, знаешь ли.

Анализируя потом, Эзра не мог сказать, что именно заставило его задать следующий вопрос:

\- О, ты случайно не завидуешь этому парню? Не хочешь и себе завести девушку?

\- Нет, девушку - нет, - Коротко сказал Кроули. Эзра изо всех сил старался не думать о возможных последствиях этого заявления, когда Кроули задал вопрос в ответ.

\- Как насчет тебя, ангел? Присматриваешь себе девушку? - звучало слегка как поддразнивание, но Эзра чувствовал внезапный порыв ответить честно.

\- Это не совсем мое, - сказал он, бросая пустой стаканчик из-под какао в корзину, когда они проходили мимо.

\- Что, отношения?

\- Нет, отношения - звучит хорошо, на самом деле.

Кроули выглядел озадаченным.

\- Тогда что “не совсем твое”?

Возможно, это из-за холода, а может быть - чудесное влияние всего, что связано с Рождеством, но Эзра вдруг почувствовал себя очень смелым.

Он пожал плечами.

\- Девушки.

Эзра не знал, какой реакции ожидал от Кроули, но реальность превзошла даже его самые смелые мечты. Это выглядело примерно так: Кроули подавился своим кофе, пролил остаток на землю и уставился на Эзру, словно тот только что признался в ограблении банка. Кроули понадобилось время, чтобы прийти в себя, но даже тогда он был взволнован и действовал очень не “как Кроули”.

\- Ладно, - выдавил рыжий. - Я точно не был уверен… Я имею в виду, что я не хотел… ага, ладно, окей. Круто. Ясно.

Выражение его лица было очень похоже на то, которое бывает у героев мультфильмов после того, как их ударили по голове чем-то очень тяжелым, и Эзра невероятно развеселился от этого.

\- Ну что, домой? - Эзра снова начал идти, и тихонько захихикал, когда Кроули завис на несколько мгновений и догонял блондина бегом. Это было, во всех смыслах, очень удачное Рождество.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
У этой главы есть комикс от замечательной AFlamingBisexual https://sm0kingcrack.tumblr.com/post/186364953517/a-careful-kind-of-something-right-crowley-said


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора.  
Я знаю, целая вечность ушла, пока мы добрались сюда но, надеюсь, вы будете так же счастливы, как и я. Глава снова, перегружена диалогами (извините!), Но это была единственная возможность заставить все работать на характеры героев.  
Предупреждения - мат, затрагивается тема психотерапии.
> 
> Примечания переводчика.  
Мне очень жаль, что я так сильно задержала выход новой главы – январь был ко мне беспощаден в плане рабочей нагрузки. Но, надеюсь, глава сменит ваше недовольство на милость) Ибо… ждали?) Дождались!)

Книги, по мнению Эзры, оказались даже лучше, чем он мог себе представить. Две из них (_"Франкенштейна"_ и _"Дориана Грея"_) он читал раньше, остальных двух знал сюжет, но это было нечто особенное - читать первые издания. Они даже пахли как-то иначе, не как другие книги (те все еще пахли великолепно), и с ними было связано столько историй. В данный момент, Эзра улыбался пятнышку на странице пятнадцать _"Дракулы"_, и размышлял - кто же еще так же пил чай и читал эту же книгу за прошлое столетие.

Блондин сидел на кровати и делал именно то, что как он сказал вчера Кроули, собирался делать на Второй день рождества. И это было почти идеально. "_Почти_", потому что один конкретный, пышущий сарказмом, но прекрасный молодой человек отсутствовал поблизости.

Упомянутый парень, на самом деле, спал до сих пор в своей квартире на другом конце города. Планов у него не было, поэтому выбираться из постели для него не имело смысла, даже несмотря на то, что время близилось к обеду. Эзра, может, и повлиял на избавление Кроули от некоторых привычек (как напиваться до отключки и быть грубияном с окружающими, просто потому что мог), но спать много - за это Кроули готов был бороться до конца. Он наслаждался этим, и плюс ко всему, это он мог делать, _не делая_ по факту ничего, никаких усилий не требовалось, такой себе ленивый парадокс, который Кроули очень нравился.

Примерно к пяти часовому чаю, Эзра заметил некий подозрительный тренд в подаренных книгах. Загрузив книги в школьную сумку, он натянул ботинки, пальто, крикнул маме, что едет к Кроули, и оказался на ближайшей остановке автобуса уже через шесть минут после того, как его осенило. Кроули к этому времени уже даже встал с кровати и выполз на кухню (в одних трусах все еще) чтобы съесть жалкий "завтрак" в виде тоста и подозрительно выглядящего яблока. За этим занятием его и застал звонок в дверь.

Когда Кроули распахнул дверь, в одних только красных шелковистых боксерах, мозг Эзры потерял способность к здравому мышлению. Судя по степени оголенности и выражению лица, Кроули тоже гостей не ожидал.

\- Что вам ну… стоп, _ангел_? - и до того, как Эзра успел выдавить хоть слово, выражение лица Кроули исказилось в момент, а тяжелая металлическая дверь захлопнулась прямо перед носом блондина. Стало ясно, что Кроули осознал отсутствие одежды.

Эзра переваривал отпечатавшийся в памяти вид худой, внезапно подкачанной груди, когда его телефон завибрировал.

"_Дверь открыта_", - говорилось в сообщении. - "_Извини, я наверху, одеваюсь. Заходи_".

Эзра подождал еще с минуту, чтобы Кроули наверняка брюки надел, а потом толкнул входную дверь, сразу на пороге снял ботинки, струсил снег с волос и закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Энтони?

\- Я тут, - позвал Кроули из своей комнаты. Я одет, поднимайся.

\- Окей, - Эзра поднимался по ступенькам и думал, что, возможно, он переоценил символизм подарка Кроули и сразу стал не уверен в том, стоит ли что-то говорить теперь.

Когда он вошел в спальню друга, Кроули валялся на кровати, полностью одетый, и подбрасывал в воздух монетку с отсутствующим выражением лица. Если бы Эзра не видел его пару минут назад в одних трусах, можно было бы подумать, что рыжий уже пару часов как встал и просто скучает от нечего делать. Хотя, в данных обстоятельствах, поведение Кроули казалось чуть более дерганным и нервным.

\- Ты не предупреждал, что приедешь, - проворчал Кроули, подбрасывая монетку с гораздо бОльшим усилием, чем требовалось. - Я бы хоть не встречал тебя без штанов, если бы знал, - эта фраза сопровождалась игривым подмигиванием, от которого у Эзры в животе все перевернулось.

Эзра присел на противоположную сторону кровати.

\- Я… Я не планировал приезжать. Подумал, что тебе хватило моего присутствия за весь вчерашний день и надо дать тебе отдохнуть.

Бровь Кроули выгнулась и монета тут же отправилась на прикроватный столик.

\- М? И что же заставило тебя изменить решение?

Паника, начинавшая подступать к горлу еще когда Эзра поднимался по ступеньками, теперь захватывала его полностью.

\- Ага… Я, эм, заметил кое-что в подаренных книгах, - Кроули издал звук, который можно было расценить как слегка заинтересованное, и Эзра вытащил из сумки книги, выложив их на черное покрывало. - Я подумал, может… просто стало интересно…

Он запнулся, не зная, как задать вопрос, _не задавая_ на самом деле вопрос.

\- Стало интересно что?

\- Эм… почему именно эти книги? - вот, так, Эзра решил, будет лучше, чем сразу делать предположения в лоб и оказаться неправым. - У тебя цела библиотека винтажных книг, но ты выбрал именно эти четыре.

Кроули выглядел слегка удивленным.

\- Это первые издания.

\- Точно, - быстро ответил Эзра. - Точно, конечно. Ты выбрал самые лучшие, - что, кстати, очень мило с твоей стороны, - и лучшими оказались эти.

Ох, как он старался поверить Кроули, и перестать испытывать это скребущее ощущение где-то на задворках сознания, но не мог, никак. Кое-что казалось слишком нереальным для простого совпадения.

\- Ты не звучишь убежденно, - в голосе Кроули проступали нервные нотки.

\- Нет, что ты. Я просто заметил кое-что, а о чем ты, наверное, даже и не думал.

Повисла неловкая тишина.

-Я пойду. Извини, что потревожил.

Эзра уже поднялся и начал собираться на выход, но пальцы Кроули обхватили запястье блондина 

\- Что ты заметил?

Эзра начал говорить, показывая на каждую книгу:

\- _"Франкенштейн"_ \- эта про человека, который гораздо больше монстр, чем существо собранное им по частям. _"Дракула"_ \- про злобного графа, смысл жизни которого строится на том, чтобы быть монстром и превращать в монстров других. _"Портрет Дориана Грея" _\- история молодого человека, который предается всем возможным грехам, оставаясь при этом идеалом, пока его портрет демонстрирует эффект всего сделанного. _"Джекил и Хайд"_ \- про ученого, способного отделить в человеке плохую часть от хорошей, но, сделав это, создавшего монстра, - он прервался, тяжело дыша.

Кроули вздохнул, и сказал, воспользовавшись этой паузой:

\- Я знаю, о чем они, ангел. Я изучил матчасть, перед тем как их дарить.

\- Но почему эти? Я в восторге, конечно, но они все про тьму. Все четыре. Они все про…

\- Людей, которые на самом деле монстры, да, - Кроули глядел себе под ноги, намеренно избегая встречаться с Эзрой глазами, и блондин не понимал почему. - На счет "почему". Думал, они напомнят тебе обо мне.

Окончательно сбитый с толку, Эзра наклонился, пытаясь заглянуть Кроули в глаза. У него не вышло - Кроули зажмурился.

\- Почему они должны напоминать мне о тебе больше, чем любые другие книги?

\- Не знаю.

\- _Знаешь_. У тебя всегда есть причина, Энтони, я тебя знаю, - он не был уверен откуда, но точно знал, что причина будет очень странной, смущающей и очень типичной для Кроули.

Снова вздохнув, Кроули отошел к окну.

\- На мой день рождения ты подарил мне _"Гарри Поттера"_. Я его прочитал, я говорил?

\- Нет, - Эзре пришлось признать, что он не ожидал это услышать. Он встал с кровати и подошел ближе к Кроули. - Как он тебе?

Кроули махнул рукой.

\- Мне понравилось, но суть не в этом. Суть в… В том, что _"Гарри Поттер"_ \- частичка твоей души, ангел. Весь про магию, спасение мира и триумф добра. Он весь очень хороший. Прямо как ты, понимаешь?

Вспышка гнева озарила сознание Эзры - он догадывался к чему все придет.

\- И что? Ты думаешь, что если _"Гарри Поттер"_ \- это моя душа, то эти книги, - он помахал в сторону кровати, - твоя?

\- Не совсем.

Эзра закатил глаза и повернулся лицом к Кроули, который продолжил смотреть в окно.

\- Тогда объясни мне.

\- Эти книги символизируют мою душу, какой она была. Чудовищная. Испорченная и темная. Я жил в своем несчастье и поставил себе за цель причинять несчастье другим. Я боролся с людьми, которые пытались мне помочь, и ранил всех, кто становился близким. Серьезно, ангел, назови любую хрень и я, скорее всего, ее делал. Но ничего не помогало, на самом деле. До… до этого года.

\- О?

Кроули, наконец, посмотрел на Эзру.

\- До_ тебя_.

За невозможностью придумать и сказать хоть что-то разумное, Эзра просто стоял и пялился, немного дольше, чем было социально принято, и перестал только когда Кроули начал переминаться с ноги на ногу, тогда Эзра опустил взгляд в пол.

\- П-почему я? Что я такого сделал?

\- Ты показал мне, что я могу быть лучше. Не только с оценками и прочим, но в целом… - Мозг Эзры смог прийти только к тому, чтобы издать невнятный придушенный звук, поэтому Кроули улыбнулся и продолжил. - Я начал говорить кое с кем, иногда. Просто чтобы рассказать о всяком, понимаешь? Она очень милая, и она сказала мне, что я был прав насчет тебя. Ты просто _хороший_, ангел, и ты заставляешь меня хотеть не быть тем, кем я был. Меньше таким, как в книгах, если хочешь.

Эзра промычал в ответ.

\- Поэтому я подарил их тебе, наверное. Я был таким как они, но больше нет.

\- Из-за меня.... - мозг Эзры, наконец, начал осознавать, что именно было только что сказано, но это было несколько сюрреалистично.

\- Да.

Эзра снова уставился на Кроули. 

\- Подожди, у тебя есть терапевт? - он был действительно очень рад этому, его распирало.

\- Серьезно? Именно на _этом_, из всего сказанного, ты собираешься остановиться? - Кроули засмеялся, и это будто сделало комнату немного светлее.

\- Ты вообще не выглядишь как человек, который просит о помощи, вот и все - Эзра подколол его, слегка хихикая, а Кроули закатил свои желтые глаза.

\- Да, да, продолжай. Насмехайся над моей терапией, мудак.

Они какое-то время улыбались друг-другу, почти забыв, о чем они говорили, но достаточно чтобы вспомнить, почему им не все равно.

Через некоторое время Эзра будто протрезвел и вернулся к обсуждаемой теме.

\- Зачем ты это сделал? Правда…

Комната погрузилась в тишину, прерываемой только звуком постукивания пальцев Кроули по подоконнику.

\- Потому что ты был ко мне так добр, ангел. И ты назвал меня своим другом, заботился обо мне, даже когда я заявился к тебе домой в хламину пьяный и дурной. Ты был просто… не знаю даже, просто был со мной, я хотел рассказать тебе про родителей задолго до того, как на самом деле сделал это, а я _не хотел_ рассказывать никогда и никому, и не рассказывал. А все потому что… - Кроули прервался и почесал короткие волосы на затылке.

\- ”Потому что” что? - он задал этот вопрос как можно мягче, хоть все его усилия и были направлены на то, чтобы не допустить преобладание своих дичайших надежд над здравым смыслом.

\- Потому что я не хочу тебя потерять, - медленно произнес Кроули. - Ты - лучшее, что произошло со мной за всю жизнь, и я не могу себе позволить похерить это.

\- О, - судорожно выдохнул Эзра.

\- Ради сохранения остатков моего достоинства, сделай мне одолжение - отнесись к моим попыткам самосовершенствования с помощью терапии, как к эгоистичному поведению, хорошо? - небольшой смешок, весь пронизанный беспокойством, вырвался из горла Кроули, а Эзра мог чувствовать, как жар взгляда Кроули зажигает румянец на его щеках.

\- Конечно, - согласился блондин. - Это эгоистично.

И снова Кроули отреагировал смехом, но уже более расслабленным.

\- Спасибо, - в этом была некая негласная законченность, и Эзра знал, что Кроули больше не хочет продолжать обсуждение. Он понял намек и вернулся к кровати, схватив книги, и аккуратно сложил их обратно в сумку.

\- Ну, тогда я пойду.

\- Точно, - сказал Кроули окну. - Окей.

Эзра был почти у двери, когда понял, что именно оставил недосказанным, и опустил сумку.

\- Спасибо, - судя по всему, Кроули не ожидал, что Эзра снова заговорит, потом что от неожиданности он подскочил и ударился рукой о стену, сопровождая это матерной тирадой себе под нос. - Честно, Энтони. Спасибо, за то, что ты сказал.

\- Пожалуйста, - улыбка Кроули была совсем небольшой, но Эзра заметил ее через комнату и улыбнулся в ответ.

\- И, эм… - он не был уверен, как сказать то, что хотел, поэтому просто повторил слова Кроули. - Ты тоже лучшее, что со мной случалось. И я тоже не хочу тебя терять. Не… никогда.

Комната снова заполнилась смехом Кроули.

\- Это ты сейчас так говоришь. Погоди, поступишь в какой-то навороченный универ, встретишь милого парня, - высокого, темноволосого и привлекательного, я уверен, - и он почву выбьет у тебя из-под ног. Сразу про меня забудешь.

\- Нет, - сказал Эзра с таким нажимом, что это удивило обоих парней. – Я, правда, не думаю, что забуду.

\- Нет?

Надо было срочно сменить атмосферу разговора на более светлую, поэтому Эзра неумело подмигнул:

\- Высокий, темноволосый, привлекательный - не совсем мой типаж, - его типаж был Энтони Кроули, но говорить вслух Эзра _этого _не собирался.

\- Хм, - только и выдавил из себя Кроули, но его губы выгнулись достаточно, чтобы это было похоже на улыбку, Эзра уже этому был рад.

Снова собравшись уходить, Эзра повернулся и заметил кое-что странное. На полке шкафа в комнате Кроули всегда была бутылка вина - и когда Эзра приходил в первый раз, и до сих пор. Но теперь внезапно на полке обнаружились и другие вещи, включая еще одну пустую бутылку. Без спроса, Эзра снова опустил сумку на пол и подошел к шкафу, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Когда полка оказалась на уровне его глаз, он сходу узнал бутылки - это те две, что они распивали с Кроули во время ужинов в Ритце. Между бутылками стояли книги - _"Приключения Шерлока Холмса" _и_ "Гарри Поттер и Философский камень"_. Остаток полки был усеян мелкими бумажками. Эзра взял одну в руки и это оказался оторванный кусочек от билета в королевскую обсерваторию. Там же была обертка от шоколада из выбранной ими лучшей шоколадницы Лондона и корешок от билета с их похода в кино. Эзра так увлекся разглядыванием содержимого полки, что не заметил, что Кроули стоит у него за спиной, пока тот не заговорил.

\- Видимо, меня раскрыли… - Кроули звучал так напугано, что Эзра вмиг повернулся к нему лицом. Острые скулы Кроули заливал ярко красный румянец, а на Эзру он смотрел так, будто тот был его матерью и только что поймал за руку, занесенную над банкой с недозволенными сладостями. Эзра искренне не понимал такой реакции - у него самого была коллекция вещичек по всей комнате, связанных с Кроули и совместным времяпровождением (он-то их собирал из романтических побуждений, но Кроули же, наверняка из платонических).

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- У меня полка забита вещами, напоминающими мне о тебе, ангел. Что я, блять, имею в виду? - Эзра с удивлением осознал, что матерщина из уст Кроули больше не цепляет его, совсем, но быстро сообразил, что есть вопросы поважнее сейчас.

\- Возможно, что ты ценишь проведенное со мной время, - сказал блондин прохладным тоном. Он изо всех сил пытался унять поднимающийся из глубин его души огонек надежды, успехом это не сильно увенчалось.

\- Да, но… - Кроули выглядел так, будто хотел сказать что-то, а в следующую секунду переменился, как будто язык проглотил.

\- Но? - тот маленький огонек разгорался все сильнее, к ужасу Эзры, он даже в своем воображении вылил на него ведро воды, но не помогло.

\- Но ничего. Не обращай внимания, - с тем как румянец на щеках Кроули распространялся, ведро воды в воображении Эзры пришлось превратить в шланг для полива сада.

Некая злая часть влюбленного мозга Эзры решила, что давить дальше будет хорошей идеей.

\- То есть оно тут просто так все?

\- Остановись, - тихо сказал Кроули. - Не надо… Просто оставь. Тебе может не понравится ответ, если продолжишь его добиваться.

Шланг превращается в пожарных гидрант.

\- Не ври мне, Энтони, - сказал Эзра жестко, в то время как его собственные щеки стали темно-розового цвета. - Ты обещал, что не будешь.

\- Я и не вру. Я просто не выдаю тебе всей информации. Просто оставь все как есть, ладно? Не… не давай мне надежды.

В этот момент огонь Эзры стало тушить бессмысленно - он уже поглотил все его тело. Блондин сделал несмелый шаг ближе к Кроули.

\- А что не так с надеждой?

Создавалось впечатление, что Кроули вот-вот грохнется в обморок - его желтые глаза были широко распахнуты, радужка настолько потемнела, - Эзра никогда не видел их такими, дыхание было прерывистым и частым.

\- _Не надо_, Эзра. Или я сделаю… сделаю какую-то глупость, - Эзра сделал еще шаг к Кроули, оставляя едва ли полшага между их телами.

Дрожь пробила худое тело Кроули, а затем Кроули бросился назад и, споткнувшись, рухнул на кровать.

Это вернуло Эзру с небес на землю. Мгновенно, он будто протрезвел, и, пробормотав извинения, схватил сумку и практически выбежал из спальни и бегом спустился по лестнице.

\- Дурак, какой дурак.. Он не… Он не может… Эзра, _редкий ты идиот_, - зашипел блондин себе под нос, завязывая трясущимися пальцами шнурки. Эзра только прикоснулся к ручке двери, как почувствовал движение воздуха за спиной, это был Кроули.

\- Помнишь, что я сказал, когда рассказывал о своих родителях?

Эзра замер, все еще держась за ручку двери.

\- Что конкретно? - спросил он, не оборачиваясь.

\- Две вещи, - Эзра чувствовал дыхание Кроули на своем затылке. - Я сказал “Ты делаешь меня глупым” и “Ты пугаешь меня”. Помнишь? - голос Кроули был удивительно ровным, будто он задавал вопрос о своей домашке по химии.

\- Да.

\- Обе все еще актуальны.

Эзра обернулся и обнаружил себя стоящим нос к носу с Кроули, и пусть голос Кроули был ровным - тело его выдавало дрожью.

\- И к чему ты сейчас это вспомнил?

\- Потому что я очень боюсь, что если я сделаю то, что хочу, ты сбежишь. Но ты стоишь здесь, выглядишь… как обычно, смотришь своими невероятными голубыми глазами, ты превращаешь мой мозг в дурацкий суп. Поэтому я хочу это сделать, - Кроули, не отрываясь, смотрел в глаза Эзре, и приблизился еще, от чего Эзра инстинктивно отступил и оказался в ловушке между Кроули и дверью.

\- Сделать что?

Кроули снова вздрогнул.

\- Я тебе кое-что скажу, Эзра, - Эзра вздрогнул от использования своего имени, но, если Кроули это заметил, он не позволил себе остановиться. - Если это то, что ты не хочешь слышать, тогда иди. Иди сейчас, и мы притворимся, что этого никогда не было, и будем продолжать дружить.

\- Скажи мне, - Эзра сказал, ему казалось, что огонь внутри него горел так сильно, что казалось, будто он вот-вот растает в луже на плиточном полу в прихожей Кроули.

\- Ты мой лучший друг, но каждый раз, находясь рядом с тобой, я хочу поцеловать тебя так сильно, что возможно однажды меня это убьет, если я этого не сделаю.

В мозгу Эзры, будто замыкание случилось и все что он смог выдавить было “О…”

Кроули выглядел так, словно Эзра ударил его в живот арматурой.

\- Ну… Теперь ты знаешь, так что я… - он снова отстранился от Эзры, второй раз за слишком малый промежуток времени, и Эзра запаниковал.

Ему стоило сказать что-то вроде “_Да, давай_” или “_Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты меня поцеловал, пожалуйста_”, или даже “_Вперед, придурок_”. Любая из этих фраз была бы лучше, чем то, что он смог выдать в итоге:

\- Я никогда никого не целовал, это будет провал.

Кроули запнулся и обернулся.

\- Это не “нет”, так?

\- Да, но ты должен знать, что я понятия не имею что делать, - отозвался Эзра, поспешно отводя взгляд от глаз Кроули к носкам Кроули, которые, как он заметил, были черными, но на пальцах были розовые швы. Ноги в этих носках очень быстро приближались к нему, но Эзра, казалось, не мог заставить свои собственные ноги двигаться вообще.

\- Я тебя научу, - сказал Кроули, он снова стоял близко-близко к Эзре, почти касаясь его.

\- Будет ужасно, - Эзра не понимал, почему до сих пор протестовал, но остановиться не мог.

\- Нет, не будет, - к ужасу Эзры, Кроули совершенно сиял. В очередной раз, Эзра действительно хотел сказать что-то обходительное и классное, в надежде спасти хоть небольшие остатки своего достоинства. Стоит ли говорить, что это не то, что произошло?

\- Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.

К счастью, у Эзры не было ни времени, ни моральных возможностей сказать что-то еще столь же тупое, потому что губы Кроули совершенно неожиданно и совершенно удивительно накрыли его собственные.


	18. 18

Так как Эзра никогда до этого не целовался, он понятия не имел что делать. И стоял как истукан, зажатый между дверью и Кроули, и позволял себя целовать. Поцелуй был коротким и рваным, и когда Кроули отстранился, губы Эзры покалывало, а перед глазами плясали черные точки. Довольно много времени прошло перед тем, как Эзра сумел сфокусировать взгляд на Кроули, тот стоял, засунув руки в карманы слишком узких джинс, и смотрел на Эзру со счастливой ухмылкой на лице.

\- Эм… извини, - Эзра перестал опираться одной рукой на холодную металлическую дверь и провел ею (рукой) по кудрям, наблюдая за Кроули и пытаясь очистить сознание от окутывающего его густого тумана.

\- За что? - по глазам Кроули было видно, что ему очень смешно, и он очень сдерживается, чтобы не заржать, за что Эзра был крайне благодарен.

\- Я не поцеловал тебя в ответ. Не… не потому, что я не хочу - я хочу, очень хочу тебя поцеловать, - но я не знаю, как и все было так быстро и… - пока Эзра мямлил, Кроули снова подходил все ближе, заставляя Эзру потерять нить размышлений и подавиться очередным глотком воздуха. Они стояли нос к носу, и Кроули то и дело опускался взглядом на губы блондина.

-Всё нормально, - сказал Кроули, наклоняясь еще ближе. Они соприкасались носами, и Эзре казалось, что он дышит тем же воздухом, что Кроули выдыхает. Эзра почувствовал, как руки рыжего устроились у него на талии, и перестал дышать совсем. - Ангел. Успокойся. Это всего лишь я.

Проблема с "не дышать" была в том, что в мозг не поступал кислород, именно этой причиной оправдывал Эзра то, что сказал:

\- Именно, именно в этом и проблема. Ты - это ты, значит, ты знаешь что ты делаешь, у тебя прорва опыта, а у меня нет… я… я паникую потому, что я даже не могу поцеловать парня, который мне нравится, даже когда он меня уже целует, а ты весь такой классный, собранный и великолепный и _черт тебя дери_, я мямлю, пожалуйста, заткни меня.

Вместо ответа, Кроули дотянулся до руки Эзры и положил ее себе на грудь с левой стороны так, что Эзра мог ощущать его сердцебиение. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, почти галопом, Эзре от этого стало немного легче.

\- Я не классный или собранный, ангел. Так может казаться, но, на самом деле, нет.

\- Ты все еще знаешь, что делать, - Эзра продолжал настаивать, прижима руку сильнее к груди под рубашкой Кроули.

\- Я уже сказал, что мне все равно есть ли у тебя опыт. Все, что имеет для меня значение - ты сам сказал, что хочешь меня поцеловать.

\- Да, сказал. Просто…

\- Ты слишком много волнуешься, - сказал Кроули и прервал все последующие возражения Эзры, дернув того за руку и снова соединив их губы. В этот раз, Эзра этого не ожидал, - а стоило, в данных-то условиях, как они стояли рядом и с учетом факта, что он технически дал Кроули зеленый свет на поцелуй, - и его рот остался слегка приоткрыт. Он немного перепугался, когда и губы Кроули слегка приоткрылись, волнуясь, что если чужой язык окажется в его рту, он совершенно не будет знать что делать (он читал книги и фильмы изредка смотрел, и то, что он знал про концепцию поцелуев было для него очень странно), но Кроули вел себя как джентльмен.

Буквально через секунду Кроули чуть сменил наклон головы и Эзра осознал, что тот сложил их губы, как идеально подходящие кусочки пазла, в котором верхняя губа Эзры была между губами Кроули. Он ощущал горячее дыхание рыжего на своей коже.

От этого наблюдения закружилась голова, и как только он перестал волноваться о том, чтобы поцеловать Кроули в ответ, это _случилось само по себе_. Вот он пытается понять как же это - целоваться, когда один из партнеров только слегка захватывает верхнюю губу второго, и вот он уже обхватывает шею Кроули руками, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие рыжие волосы, и прижимаясь к губам Кроули так, будто пытается залезть ему в рот полностью.

Услышав удивленное мычание от Кроули сквозь их прижатые губы, Эзра тут же отстранился и уставился в пол, неуверенный, как Кроули отреагирует на его (очень неумелый, но очень страстный) порыв к поцелуям. Его руки так и остались в волосах Кроули - он понятия не имел, куда их девать, вот и оставил где были.

\- Видишь? - счастливая дрожь в голосе Кроули заставила Эзру улыбнуться. - Не о чем волноваться 

Подняв голову, Эзра увидел, как в золотых глазах Кроули плескался голод, что несколько пугало. Возможно, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Кроули отодвинулся немного и нахмурился.

\- В чем дело, ангел?

\- Ни в чем, ни в чем, - Эзра покачал головой и немного поскреб пальцами затылок Кроули, от чего тот вздрогнул.

\- И все-таки? - спросил Кроули, отойдя для того, чтобы переплести их пальцы и увести Эзру на кухню (в его защиту надо сказать, что прихожая - не лучшее место для серьезных разговоров, а их уже и так достаточно сегодня было проведено именно там). - Пожалуйста, скажи, в чем дело. И еще, хочешь чая?

Некая непоследовательность вышибла на секунду Эзру из колеи.

\- Э, чай? Да, чай бы не помешал.

Кроули только хмыкнул и потащил Эзру к плите, где ждал своего часа пустой чайник.

Следующие пару минут, Эзру таскали по кухне от шкафчика к шкафчика, пока Кроули заваривал чай. И ничего удивительного в том, что ни один не хотел отпускать руку другого.

Эзра решил, что может быть мудрым решением отложить разговор, о том, что его волнует, до приготовления чая. И вот они наконец устроились на диване, - руки пришлось отпустить, это крайне не удобно сидеть на диване держа чашку и еще кого-то за руку, - и Эзра озвучил, что он подумал еще в прихожей.

\- Я не хочу еще торопиться, - промямлил Эзра.

Он ожидал, что Кроули засмеется на эту несколько неоправданную просьбу, но тот только кивнул, и подтвердил, что так и планировал.

\- Ох… - Эзра смотрел Кроули за плечо, на всевозможные растения, и почти подавился всеми заготовленными аргументами, теперь их можно спокойно отправить в воображаемое мусорное ведро. - Я просто… не знаю, как далеко я хочу зайти, по правде говоря. Секс звучит не очень интересно, но я не хочу тебя разочаровывать, и я сделаю все, что захочешь….

Как и раньше, Кроули прервал монолог Эзры, придвинувшись очень близко и заглянув в глаза:

\- Тебе не обязательно быть уверенным прямо сейчас. Мы со всем разберемся.

\- Точно?

\- Да. И что бы ни случилось, я не буду разочарован. Никогда бы не смог даже подумать так.

Голос Кроули звучал мягко и нежно, и Эзре невыносимо хотелось поцеловать его еще раз. Какое-то время у него заняло осознание, что он на самом деле _может это сделать_, но когда все же дошло, он наклонился и легонько прикоснулся своими губами к губам Кроули.

\- Ты замечательный, - промурлыкал Эзре, поставил свою кружку на журнальный столик, и провел теперь свободной рукой по линии челюсти Кроули. Он провел, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев по татуировке на виске, его рука идеально смотрелась на щеке Кроули.

Естественно, чай в чашках так и остыл, стоя на журнальном столике, пока парни валялись на диване в обнимку - Эзра затолкал свои ноги Кроули под бедра - ботинки он сбросил, как только они перебрались на диван, - а все туловище Кроули умостил на широкой груди Эзры.

По телику что-то шло, но никто не смотрел толком туда (за исключением, может быть, растений, потому что кто на самом деле знает, что делают растения?), И Эзра принялся мягко почесывать кожу головы Кроули одной рукой, когда они еще сидели. Как оказалось, это было то, чем Кроули действительно наслаждался, и он даже издавал тихие, тихие вздохи и урчал, когда Эзра пробегал пальцами определенным образом или чуть массировал голову. Эти звуки заставляли сердце Эзры пропускать удары, но ему все равно.

\- Уже ужин скоро, ангел. Тебе пора домой, - это был первый раз, когда кто-то из них заговорил в течение почти часа объятий. В этот самый момент живот Эзры заурчал, и Кроули разразился смехом. - О чем я и говорю.

\- Ладно. Двигайся тогда.

С ленивой улыбкой и подмигнув, Кроули встал и передал отброшенные ботинки Эзры.

Пока Эзра завязывал их, Кроули схватил чашки с чаем со стола и отнес их к раковине, чтобы вымыть. Эзра чувствовал на себе взгляд Кроули каждые несколько секунд, и улыбнулся про себя. Встав, Эзра полюбовался немного видом парня - он любил, когда тот делал что-то обыденное, как мытье посуды и время от времени кидал взгляды в его сторону. Все еще улыбаясь, он махнул на прощание Кроули и был уже в прихожей, надевая пальто, когда туда вошел и Кроули, ухмыляясь.

\- Пойдешь со мной на свидание, ангел? - его вопрос застал Эзру врасплох, да так, что он сделал рефлекторно шаг назад.

-Эм… да, конечно. Когда?

Кроули дернул плечом.

\- Завтра вечером?

\- Окей, - выдохнул Эзра. - Хорошо.

Когда он повесил сумку с книгами на плечо, он подумал пригласить Кроули пойти с ним домой на ужин. Ключи были, конечно, открытым приглашением, но Кроули не напрашивался и даже не спросил, может ли он прийти. Вопрос Эзры был почти на кончике языка, когда он вдруг осознал, что ему придется рассказать родителям о поцелуях и новом статусе, как пары, и что Кроули, вероятно, не должен был присутствовать, чтобы не видеть реакцию его отца, поэтому он решил даже не спрашивать.

\- До завтра, ангел, - Кроули выглядел как не в своей тарелке, и Эзре потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, почему. Обычно Эзра просто уходил, или, в некоторых случаях, они обнимались, но ничего больше. Ничего, скажем, вроде прощального поцелуя.

Это было что-то, что нужно было изменить в свете событий этого дня, поэтому Эзра подошел и сжал руку Кроули. Это был зеленый свет, сигнал «давай, целуй меня, тормоз», и Кроули понял. Поцелуй был коротким, как и все они до сих пор, но лицо Эзры горело, когда он отстранился, и глупая улыбка расползалась по покрасневшим губам Кроули.

Во время поездки на автобусе Эзра пытался отрепетировать в голове то, что он скажет своей семье. Если бы он был кем-то еще (или если бы у него был какой-то предыдущий опыт отношений), он, вероятно, не чувствовал бы такой же необходимости сообщить своим родителям об изменении характера его отношений с Кроули, но он был Эзра Серафф и хранить секреты от своей семьи не умел и не собирался. К сожалению, к тому моменту, когда автобус остановился на углу улицы, недалеко от квартиры, Эзра так и не знал, как преподнести эту новость.

Ну и стоит ли говорить, что все произошло очень внезапно и очень не красноречиво за обедом, который был тихим ровно до тех пор, пока Гэйб не заговорил о своей девушке и не настоял, чтобы Эзра “завел” таковую и себе.

\- Серьезно, Эз. Это того стоит, обещаю. Девушкам нравятся чувствительные и добрые парни, как ты, так что рано или поздно это случится.

Эзра стиснул зубы.

\- Не _нужна_ мне девушка, Гэйб.

\- Конечно, нужна! ты просто не встретил пока подходящую.

\- Нет, я _достаточно_ уверен, что мне не нужна девушка, - Эзра пытался перевести тему; после обеда он хотел, чтобы его отец и мать остались одни, а потом уже сами расскажут об этом Гэйбу, но в данный момент это выглядело все менее вероятным.

Мистер Серафф озадаченно смотрел на Эзру с другой стороны стола.

\- Почему нет, Эзра? Твой брат прав, знаешь же - правильная девушка будет любить тебя таким, какой ты есть.

\- Я просто… - Его мозг не мог придумать ничего умного, что-то, что могло бы смягчить, поэтому Эзра положил вилку и решил, наконец, открыться. - Я просто не нуждаюсь в девушке, и никогда не буду, потому что мне нравятся _парни_, - ну, ему на самом деле нравился один конкретный парень, но он решил, что лучше просто оставить это как общее заявление и потом уже беспокоиться о подробностях.

Реакция была неоднозначная. Гэйб вылупился на него с отвисшей челюстью. У отца Эзры стал красновато-пурпурный оттенок лица, который лучше всего описать как «свекольный». И только мама Эзры слегка улыбнулась Эзре и протянула руку, чтобы взять сына за руку. Она также была первой, кто заговорил.

\- Я думала, что ты мог бы, - сказала она, и теперь настала очередь Эзры выглядеть потрясенным. - О, ладно тебе, дорогой. Ты мой _сын_, и я вижу, как ты смотришь на него.

На это уже отреагировал Гэйб:

\- Него? На кого?

\- На Энтони Кроули, дорогой, - голос миссис Серафф был мягким и умиротворяющим, но ее слова заставили лицо ее мужа стать из красного белым менее чем за полсекунды. Эзра старался не пугаться, когда пальцы его отца сжимались в кулаки. Конечно, он знал, что его отец никогда не причинит ему вреда, но это все равно было немного пугающим.

По-прежнему ошеломленный и явно требующим времени, чтобы полностью обработать все, Гейб изо всех сил пытался найти слова.

\- Ты… Ты _гей_? Ты гей и ты вместе с Энтони Кроули?

\- Да, - спокойно ответил Эзра.

\- Ого, - его брат сделал огромный глоток воды. - Ну, клево, наверное. Пап, я пойду? У меня сегодня ночная смена, - ответом ему стал невнятный звук со стороны отца, и Гэйб встал, поставил тарелки в мойку и практически выбежал из кухни.

Тяжелая тишина нависла над обеденным столом. С момента объявления Эзры никто не прикасался к еде, и оба родителя Эзры смотрели на него.

\- Кажется, вы хотите задать какие-то вопросы.

\- О, ты чертовски прав, - руки отца Эзры, лежавшие на столешнице, еще сильнее сжались в кулаки. - Как давно вы с ним встречаетесь?

\- Я… Он давно мне нравился, но поцеловал его впервые я только сегодня, а завтра вечером мы идем на свидание, - Эзра и не думал, что отец может побледнеть еще больше, но он ошибался.

\- Ты его поцеловал? - его мама звучала более чем довольной и улыбалась, чем заслужила свирепый взгляд от своего мужа.

\- Да.

Отец Эзры раздраженно вздохнул, но что-то в его поведении резко изменилось, когда он поймал взгляд своей жены, и его следующий вопрос был совершенно неожиданным. 

\- Первый поцелуй, значит?

\- Извини, что? - Эзра был уверен, что расслышал правильно.

Мистер Серафф закатил глаза. 

\- Это был твой первый поцелуй, Эзра? 

\- Эм… да, - румянец, и так до этого заливавший его лицо с самого начала разговора, теперь начал распространяться и на шею. Отец Эзры снова встретился взглядом со своей женой, затем резко кивнул Эзре и вышел из-за стола, чтобы поставить тарелку в раковину. Не говоря ни слова, он вышел из кухни, дверь в его спальню закрылась через несколько секунд.

\- Скажи Энтони, что он все еще может приходить в любое время, дорогой. Предложение с ключами остается в силе - мама Эзры сжала его руку, но вместо того, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно, Эзра почувствовал себя еще более смущенным.

\- Мама, ты очень хорошо это воспринимаешь.

Миссис Серафф засмеялась и поцеловала сына в щеку.

\- Дорогой, я наблюдала за вами с Энтони месяцами. Я никогда не видела, чтобы ты смотрел на кого-то так, как ты смотришь на этого мальчика. Я говорила с твоим отцом о том, что ты мог бы быть геем несколько недель назад - конечно, я не пыталась делать предположения, но я пыталась опередить это на всякий случай, - и мы оба решили, что несмотря ни на что, мы очень тебя любим.

\- Это убьет его, если он будет говорить это время от времени? - проворчал Эзра, отправляя в рот последние несколько холодных кусков своего ужина.

\- Я не буду лгать тебе, Эзра, твой отец не рад этому. Он надеялся, что я ошибаюсь, что однажды ты придешь домой с милой девушкой и познакомишь ее со всеми нами. Ему это не нравится, но он любит тебя, так что он, в конце концов, остынет. Просто ему понадобится время, чтобы привыкнуть к этой идее.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Эзра фыркнул.

\- А пока это время пройдет, он не собирается колотить Энтони, если он придет сюда?

Что-то в глазах его мамы ожесточилось. 

\- Твой отец никогда бы этого не сделал. Он не жестокий человек, Эзра, и он не плохой человек. Он просто боится того, чего не понимает, и боится потерять тебя.

\- Я знаю это, извини, - он наклонился и поцеловал маму в лоб, оставив свои губы там дольше, чем нужно, потому что хотел, чтобы она знала, как сильно он любит ее за то, что она сделала. Она поговорила со своим мужем, чтобы убедиться, что его реакция не будет слишком экстремальной; она дала Кроули ключи от квартиры, хоть и знала, что Эзра его любил; она относилась к Кроули, как к сыну, с тех пор как встретила его. Эзра знал, что поцелуя не было достаточно, чтобы выразить его благодарность. _Ничего_ не было достаточно, но он все равно должен был попытаться выразить это.

\- Мама, - сказал Эзра в ее волосы. - Спасибо. Действительно. За все. Я люблю тебя.

Он снова поцеловал ее в лоб, и когда он отстранился, на глазах его матери были слезы.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, дорогой.

Они убрались на кухне, какое-то время болтали ни о чем. Эзра подумал, что очень приятно просто быть со своей мамой и делать что-то скучное, и делать это точно так же, как всегда. Он рассказал своей семье о Кроули, и жизнь продолжалась. С его отцом не могло быть ничего идеального, но все прошло лучше, чем он думал, так что это уже само по себе было победой. К тому времени, когда тарелки были вымыты и стол убран, было уже достаточно поздно, поэтому Эзра поцеловал маму, пожелав ей спокойной ночи, и направился в свою комнату.

Он закончил этот день так, как начинал, в принципе. “Дракула” лежал на коленях, чашка чая стояла на тумбочке, и он думал о Кроули. Однако изменилась одна маленькая и важная деталь: он думал о том, каково _это было_ \- целовать Кроули, вместо того, чтобы представить, как это _может ощущаться_, и это действительно было очень приятно.


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора.  
Что касается описываемых в главе деталей. Я знаю, что вторая часть полученного Эзрой письма обычно приходит через пару недель, а то и месяцев, после первой. Но для фанфика мне пришлось сдвинуть эти временные рамки до полностью нереалистичных. Я прошу за это прощения, обычно я стараюсь все делать реалистичным, насколько это возможно, но тут не вышло.  
Предупреждения - мат.
> 
> Примечания переводчика.  
Эта глава полна самокопашек.

Вернувшись из кафе, Эзра обнаружил огромный белый конверт на своей кровати. Занятия снова начались полторы недели назад, что означало, что письма о приеме или отказе в нем из университетов как раз должны приходить. Эзра уже был принят в три из выбранных им университетов - два в Лондоне, один в Кардиффе, - и ждал известий от остальных. Эзра, естественно, рассказал Кроули о поступлении, тот его поздравил, но обмолвился, что надеется, что блондин все-таки выберет Лондонский университет и останется. Эзра не спрашивал, почему Кроули это сказал, он и так знал. Остаться в Лондоне - означало остаться рядом с Кроули, а выбрать другой город - … ну, _не остаться рядом_. Он на самом деле и планировал остаться, но был единственный фактор, который мог изменить его решение - поступление в Оксфорд на полную стипендию. Эзра искренне считал, что вероятность этого события стремится к нулю, но небольшая надежда в нем все же теплилась.

Именно поэтому Эзра стоял столбом в дверях, и нервно пялился на черные буквы логотипа _"Университет Оксфорда"_ так, будто боялся, что конверт вот-вот загорится. Содержание этого письма все изменит, все в его жизни, на самом деле, и Эзра в равной степени был восхищен и напуган этой перспективой. Впервые, с тех пор, как идея поступать в Оксфорд появилась в его голове, он ощущал, что может потерять что-то, уехав туда.

\- Сумасшествие, - сказал сам себе Эзра, положив сумку с учебниками, и взял письмо. - Я даже не знаю, _поступил_ ли я, не говоря уже о стипендии. А еще, и думать не стоит о том, чтобы отказаться от Оксфорда ради какого-то дурацкого парня, это вообще _бред_.

Но идея не открывать конверт в принципе, все же щекотала где-то на задворках сознания, и прекратить он это не мог. Он разорвал конверт, открыл и достал оттуда письмо.

_Уважаемый мистер Серафф,_

_С радостью сообщаем, что ваша заявка на поступление в Университет Оксфорда утверждена…_

Перед глазами у Эзры побелело. Он потряс головой, перечитал еще раз, слово _"утверждена"_ было все еще там. Он упал спиной на кровать и заорал, бессвязно, просто радостный крик, который заставил его родителей сорваться бегом в сторону его комнаты.

\- Эзра, ты в поря… о! - мама Эзры увидела конверт и письмо в руке сына. - Ну же! Что там?

\- Я поступил, я взаправду поступил в Оксфорд! - Эзру внезапно стащили с кровати, и его отец заключил его в единственные в их жизни медвежьи объятия, а мама расплакалась. Но наконец, после нескольких минут радости, всплыл главный вопрос.

\- А что с финансированием, сын? - радость отца тут же иссякла, но это и ожидаемо - вопрос о стипендии был из разряда "пан или пропал".

Эзра вспомнил, что в конверте были другие листки бумаги, поэтому он перебрал несколько разноцветных листовок и пачку наклеек, пока не нашел другой, меньший конверт с информацией о _стипендиальных программах Оксфордского университета_. Дрожащими пальцами он открыл его и развернул прилагаемое письмо.

В течение одного напряженного момента три представителя семейства Серафф сидели на кровати Эзры в тишине, ни один из них не смел дышать. Потом был еще один возглас от Эзры, и письмо пошло по рукам. Он получил стипендию, в которой он нуждался.

\- Что ж, теперь у нас Оксфордский парень в семье? - это, пожалуй, был первый раз за очень долгое время, когда Эзра видел своего отца действительно гордым и восхищенным чем-либо, поэтому без промедления он улыбнулся и кинулся снова в объятия отца. Родители ушли через какое-то время, оживленно обсуждая покупку футболок или наклейки на семейную машину, а Эзра хлопнулся на кровать, улыбаясь настолько широко, что думал, никогда не пройдет.

Прошло в тот же миг, как он вспомнил Кроули. Было в принципе достаточно забавно, что он смог забыть про Кроули даже на секунду, но, пожалуй, то, что его самая большая и смелая мечта стала явью - достойная причина перестать думать о своем парне на минутку-другую. Проблема заключалась в том, что он думал не о Кроули, а о том, как _оставит_ Кроули. Сердце все еще восторженно колотилось, но в животе уже зародилось некое мрачное и тяжелое ощущение.

Эзра подошел к зеркалу над комодом и уставился на свое отражение. Его щеки горели от возбуждения, глаза все еще были на мокром месте от слез радости, но выглядел он вполне хорошо. Он выглядел нормально. Его жизнь только что перевернулась с ног на голову, а он выглядел как обычно, но каким-то образом, казалось, больше не вписывался ни во что. Тем не менее, чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше предполагал, что это действительно имеет смысл. За последние несколько месяцев в его жизни произошло несколько важных поворотных моментов, но в целом ничего глобально не изменилось. В мире все шло своим чередом, Лондон по-прежнему был в основном холодным и тоскливым, а Эзра был тем самым человеком, каким всегда был. Он обнаружил, что это даже относится к изменению его отношений с Кроули, если вдуматься.

Когда занятия возобновились, старая привычка ходить в кафе с Кроули, чтобы учиться после школы, также возобновилась. Фактически, рутина как была рутиной, _так и осталась_, с единственной заметной разницей - резкое увеличение количества физического контакта. Когда Кроули встречал Эзру утром, на губах всегда оставлял легкий поцелуй, который сопровождал передачу стакана с чаем. За обедом они все еще сидели за соответствующими столами, но Кроули всегда брал Эзру за руку, когда они шли к классу после обеда (их занятия после перерыва на обед были в том же коридоре). В машине после школы они ехали в кафе и иногда засиживались в машине, прежде чем войти внутрь, потому что им нравилось слушать музыку и держаться за руки. Расставались они уже за пределами кафе или квартиры Эзры - в зависимости от того, оставался ли Кроули у Эзры на ужин - с долгим объятием и еще одним целомудренным поцелуем.

«Приключения» по выходным были переименованы в «свидания», но они остались прежними, за исключением небольших перерывов между развлечениями, во время которых Кроули прижимал Эзру к стене или в соседнем узком переулке и целовал его, пока хватало воздуха в легких. Прогресса в поцелуях не произошло и в полноценные зажимания они не переросли, так как Эзра еще вначале поделился своими сомнениями с Кроули, но Эзра видел, что Кроули слегка теряет терпение. Каждый раз, когда они должным образом целовались, было немного больше отчаяния - руки Кроули хватали Эзру за джемпер все крепче, или он покусывал губу Эзры немного сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, или он проводил губами по челюсти Эзры и шее, чтобы увидеть и ощутить, как сильно Эзра дрожит.

Но на этом все и заканчивалось. Быть с Кроули ощущалось привычно, комфортно и _приятно_. Это, конечно, выбивало землю из-под ног, с той точки зрения, что он любит Кроули и, наконец, может проводить с ним много времени, целовать его и все прочее, но в целом, все осталось, как было, и это очень радовало Эзру. Но ничего этого не будет, как только он уедет в Оксфорд. Все это испарится. Он будет в новом городе, в часе или двух езды от всего, что для него привычно, от всего, где он чувствовал себя нужным.

Эзра осмотрел комнату. Все в ней было таким знакомым, и если он не поедет в Оксфорд, все так и останется. Пройдясь медленно по кругу по комнате, он прикасался пальцами ко всему, до чего мог дотянуться. Он наслаждался ощущением текстуры шелушащейся краски на стене у окна (окно, через которое Кроули пролез ту ночь несколько месяцев назад - неужели это взаправду может ли это быть правильным? Всего несколько месяцев?). Ощущал мягкую комковатость его пухового одеяла (того, на котором он выложил костюм, который Кроули купил для него перед их грандиозным звездным приключением). Постоянно растущую стопку книг на его тумбочке (стопку, в которой находились четыре первых издания из домашней библиотеки Кроули) ...

В этот момент у него в голове будто щелкнуло что-то. Он стоял в своей спальне, той же, какой она была с самого детства, но все напоминало ему о Кроули. В течение нескольких месяцев Кроули превратился из одного из немногих людей, которых Эзра почти ненавидел, в одного из тех немногих, кого Эзра по-настоящему любил, и это осознание заставило голову Эзры резко закружиться, что ему поплохело и пришлось прилечь на кровать.

\- Я обязан поехать в Оксфорд, - прошептал Эзра, обращаясь к вентилятору на потолке. - Даже если придется бросить его, я _должен _поехать.

Он знал, что это было правильное решение. Он чувствовал это, ощущение в груди ему подсказывало, что решение верное, но больно было жутко, хуже, чем все что он чувствовал за всю жизнь.

Когда его мама позвала на ужин, Эзра пошел. За ужином было полно разговоров об Оксфорде, и он радостно участвовал в нем, но тихий голосок, напоминавший ему, что он должен сказать Кроули, не затыкался.

_“Мне не нужно говорить ему сегодня вечером”_, - подумал Эзра. - _“Или даже завтра, или даже на этой неделе. Мне не нужно говорить ему сразу”._

Мысль о том, чтобы что-нибудь скрыть от Кроули, будто физически ранила его, но он чувствовал себя действительно отчаянно нуждающимся в том, чтобы цепляться за рутину нормальности и счастья, которые он наконец нашел.

Когда он вернулся в свою комнату после ужина, на телефоне ждало сообщение от Кроули, и Эзре снова стало плохо. Так что, возможно, впервые с тех пор, как он получил номер телефона Кроули, Эзра даже не открыл сообщение. Немного ненавидя себя, Эзра выключил телефон и бросил его в верхний ящик своего стола.

Он не прикасался к телефону до следующего утра, и тогда увидел шесть сообщений и пропущенный звонок от Кроули. Это была реакция, которой стоило ожидать, конечно - он и Кроули всегда говорили «спокойной ночи» либо сообщение, либо по телефону, а прошлой ночью он даже этого не сделал.

Звук гудка с улицы внизу подсказал Эзре, что он опоздал, поэтому он схватил пальто и сумку и выбежал под дождь. Он даже не пристегнул ремень безопасности, когда вскочил в машину к Кроули.

\- Я что-то сделал не так, ангел? - Кроули выглядел и звучал очень напугано, и вина тут же затопила сознание Эзры.

\- Нет. _Нет_, ты ничего не сделал. Я просто… Вчера кое-что произошло, и кажется это нечто хорошее, но мне нужно было время переварить это, вот я и выключил телефон, - Кроули приподнял бровь в немом вопросе, но Эзра только покачал головой. - Ничего особенного. Надо ехать.

Только посередине первого урока до Эзры дошло, что утром он Кроули не поцеловал, и чувство вины усилилось. Хуже стало еще и от того, что Кроули-то _точно_ за поцелуем потянулся, но Эзра был настолько погружен в себя, что даже не заметил.

***

На обеде Кроули не появился, хотя прошла уже половина отведенного на него времени, поэтому Эзра пошел его разыскивать. Тот сидел один в классе, уставился на стену и пил какой-то сахарный энергетический напиток из торгового автомата в холле. Когда за Эзрой закрылась дверь, Кроули даже не обернулся.

\- Мне _очень_ жаль, Энтони,- единственным ответом было недоброжелательное ворчание, которое Эзра счел вполне справедливым. Он осторожно подошел к тому месту, где Кроули сидел, положив ноги на стол, и сел на соседний стул. На этот раз Кроули посмотрел на него, и Эзра с ужасом увидел, что на его щеках высохшие следы слез. - О нет. Мне очень жаль, пожалуйста, прости меня. Я был козлиной, но это не нарочно, и ты ничего не сделал. Клянусь.

Когда Кроули говорил, его голос был хриплым. 

\- Очевидно, что это как-то связано со мной, ангел. И не время сейчас надо мной издеваться.

\- Я тебе еще утром сказал, Энтони…

\- Я слышал, что ты сказал, - Кроули огрызнулся, сделав длинный глоток напитка из банки в руке. - Но слышал ли ты, что _сказал_ я?

Эзра вздрогнул. 

\- Когда?

\- Когда в школу приехали, идиота кусок, - именно тут Эзра понял, чем этот разговор отличался, от всех остальных в недавнем прошлом: солнечные очки Кроули (те, которые Эзра купил ему на Рождество) все еще были на его лице, и он даже не двинулся, чтобы снять их. Это была стена, эта пара солнечных очков, первый и последний кусок доспеха, который носил Кроули, и увидев их во время такого разговора, Эзра почувствовал, будто его ударили в живот. Тогда он понял, насколько сильно он ранил Кроули.

\- Нет, - мягко признался Эзра. - Я не слышал тебя.

Из горла Кроули раздался ужасный рычащий звук. 

\- Я пожелал тебе хорошего дня, и я сказал встретиться со мной во дворе до обеда, чтобы мы могли поговорить, обняться или что угодно, что тебе было бы нужно.

Оу. Что ж, это объясняло столь странный выбор места для поесть.

\- Я… Я не слышал. _Прости _меня, - эти слова уже начинали терять свой вес.

\- Почему? Где ты витаешь, ангел? - Кроули повернулся лицом к Эзре, и его губы изогнулись в злой усмешке. Его голос был странно ровным, что еще больше волновало Эзру. - Есть ли... Есть кто-то еще, кто привлек твое внимание? Или твой отец сказал что-то обо мне, что заставило тебя передумать, или ...

\- _Милый_, нет! Нет, ничего подобного.

Кроули вздрогнул, словно Эзра ударил его:

\- Окей, теперь я знаю, что что-то не так. Ты никогда не называл меня так раньше.

\- Я хотел…

\- Суть, блядь, не в этом, - Кроули выплевывал слова, каждое из которых, казалось, ударяло по столу между ним и Эзрой. - Дело в том, что что-то так…. Я не знаю, неправильно? Херово? Изговнячено? Что ты не в состоянии был сосредоточиться, когда я разговариваю с тобой и ты в себя ушел, даже не объяснив ничего толком. И худшая часть в том, что я знаю, что что-то не так, потому что я _знаю_ тебя, ангел, и ты не скажешь мне, в чем дело..

Кроули был прав, и Эзра знал это, но не мог придумать, что сказать. 

\- Мне…

\- Если ты скажешь, что тебе жаль, я выйду вон в ту дверь, - в его словах не было никаких эмоций, что означало, что Кроули был злее, чем Эзра когда-либо видел его. - Просто... Скажи мне, что происходит, пожалуйста, чтобы я мог перестать думать, что ты меня бросаешь.

\- Я _не _бросаю тебя, - это заставило напряженные плечи Кроули немного расслабиться, но прежде чем Эзра смог продолжить, прозвенел звонок. - Я хотел подождать, чтобы поговорить с тобой об этом, но, полагаю, я вообще не смогу с тобой общаться, пока мы не поговорим об одном конкретном деле, поэтому мы должны это сделать. Позже. Может, после школы?

Резкий кивок.

\- После школы. Где?

Эзра задумался на мгновение. Не в библиотеке, не в кофейне, не в его квартире.

\- Можем поехать к тебе?

\- Да.

\- Ладно, - Эзра знал, что толпа учеников и учителей может войти в дверь в любую секунду, но он наклонился вперед и все равно поцеловал Кроули в губы. - Увидимся.

\- Угу, - ответил Кроули, но его губы чуть-чуть дернулись, поэтому Эзра засчитал это за улыбку, хотя на самом деле это было далеко не так.


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора  
Эта история подходит к концу, у нас будет еще одна часть и эпилог. Я любил (-а) этот фик и процесс его написания, это было великолепно! В моей голове появилась идея, и после написания первой главы, я решился (-лась) на публикацию, а это мой первый фик, и посмотрите-ка что из этого вышло. Вы все просто вынесли меня своей любовью ко мне и этой истории, и я в восторге и однозначно планирую продолжать писать и знакомиться с вами еще ближе.  
Предупреждения - мат и обсуждение употребления алкоголя.

К тому моменту, когда они подъехали к дому Кроули, Эзра превратился в сплошной комок нервов и, судя по тому, как Кроули вцепился в кухонную столешницу, будто вот-вот сломает ее голыми руками, они с Кроули были в одной лодке стресса. Тишина была оглушающей. Эзра банально не знал как сказать “Я собираюсь переехать в Оксфорд на учебу, я не знаю что это значит для нас, но я люблю тебя, и я не переживу, если потеряю тебя из-за этого” не говоря этого, поэтому просто молчал.

Это, пожалуй, выводило Кроули. Темные очки были сняты, как только они вошли в дом, к облегчению Эзры, но золотые глаза Кроули блестели неистово. Он подошел к винному шкафу и налил себе слишком большой стакан джина. Эзра быстро подумал о том, чтобы что-то сказать, но решил, что не стоит, поскольку он был виноват, что весь этот разговор (или, точнее, его отсутствие) в любом случае превратился такую херню. Стакан был почти у губ Кроули, когда он выскользнул у того из руки и грохнулся на гранитную столешницу с пронзительным леденящим звуком разбитого стекла.

\- Энтони, ты в порядке? - наконец, Эзра смог сказать нечто нейтральное.

\- _Нормально _я, - огрызнулся Кроули. Разумеется, не был он в порядке, по его руке стекала тонкая струйка крови. Он порезался разбитым стеклом. Эзра мгновенно начал действовать, отведя Кроули к дивану и хватая мокрые полотенца и бинты, чтобы обернуть травмированную руку Кроули. Кроули позволил Эзре достаточно долго возиться с ним, но, наконец, заговорил, что заставило Эзру остановиться:

\- Знаешь, что? Я хотел этот бокал алкоголя, ангел, я действительно чертовски хотел. Было время, когда я бы даже сказал, что мне это _нужно_, потому что мой парень сидит в моем доме с чем-то очень важным, что должен сказать мне, но он _блять не говорит_, и я не могу перестать думать, что все вот-вот по пизде пойдет по какой-то причине.

Эзра испугался. 

\- Я уже сказал, что я не …

\- _Захлопнись_, ангел, я не закончил, - Эзра сглотнул, но сделал так, как ему сказали. - Тем не менее. Несколько месяцев назад я бы выдул этот стакан - нет, вообще-то, я просто взял бы бутылку и поехал в город - и это, вероятно, заставило бы меня чувствовать себя лучше, или, по крайней мере, это заставило бы меня не чувствовать ничего. К сожалению, мой ебучий психотерапевт говорит мне, что я не должен топить в алкоголе трудные чувства… - Эзра послал мысленно благодарственную молитву за этого терапевта Кроули. - Но я почти проигнорировал ее совет, пока не увидел, что ты стоишь здесь. Я больше так не могу, ангел, понимаешь? Я даже больше не могу _напиться_, даже когда думаю, что мне нужно, потому что я просто продолжаю думать о тебе и о том, как бы я хотел поговорить с тобой, или поцеловать тебя, или пойти куда-нибудь с тобой, чем напиться, - Кроули очень внезапно замолчал, как будто что-то щелкнуло в его мозгу, поэтому Эзра немного подождал, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Если ты думаешь, что тебе нужно выпить, чтобы поговорить, Энтони, давай. Я пойму. Но если ты можешь сделать это без выпивки, я бы предпочел так. Конечно, только так, - он старался сохранять спокойный тон, но Кроули продолжал дрожать.

\- Я обойдусь, - дыхание Кроули было неровным. - Могу я попросить... может быть... я просто хочу держать тебя за руку, ладно?

Эзра протянул руку и практически затянул Кроули к себе на колени, обхватив его ладонью, и переплел их пальцы.

\- Тебе не нужно о таком просить, дорогой, - еще одна волна дрожи сотрясла все тело Кроули от ласки, и, несмотря ни на что, Эзра улыбнулся.

Долгое время ни один из них не издавал ни звука, пока Кроули не вздохнул и не поцеловал грудь Эзры, скрытую под джемпером, а затем сел и посмотрел Эзре в глаза. Их руки все еще были крепко сжаты.

\- Что бы это ни было, ты должен сказать мне, ангел, просто скажи мне. Пожалуйста. Мой разум иногда ужасное место, блядь, и сейчас я схожу с ума от всех моих худших ночных кошмаров.

Несмотря на серьезность момента, Эзра хихикнул. 

\- Я, конечно, не думаю, что все настолько плохо. Это просто…. кое-что, что изменит некоторые вещи, для меня в целом, но и для нас тоже. Вот так вот... - закончил Эзра ласково, указывая Кроули на их руки.

\- Что это?

\- Я поступил в Оксфорд, - глаза Кроули расширились от удивления, и (к шоку Эзру) он широко улыбнулся.

\- Правда что-ли? Это же_ круто_, ангел! Я знал, что ты поступишь, говорил тебе, нет? Еще тогда, в октябре.

Эзра улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Говорил, да.

Мгновение оставалось легким всего несколько секунд, прежде чем Эзра вернулся к обсуждаемой теме. 

\- Дело в том, что я получил стипендию, которая мне была нужна, так что.... Ну, мне нужно ехать, не так ли? Я не могу не поехать.

\- Конечно, ты поедешь, - Кроули все еще улыбался, но что-то грустное проявилось в его глазах. Он, конечно, знал, куда Эзра вел, но тот все равно должен был это сказать.

\- Я не хочу тебя оставлять, - это звучало жалко, когда он так говорил, но это была правда. - Я хочу поехать в Оксфорд, конечно, и я собираюсь поехать, но я просто… Мне хотелось бы, чтобы мне не пришлось бросать тебя здесь, в Лондоне.

Смех Кроули был немного менее расслабленным, чем обычно, но все же заставил Эзру чувствовать себя немного лучше. 

\- Это девяносто минут езды, что означает, что это будет ближе к часу, когда я за рулем. Я могу сделать это. Мы можем сделать это.

\- Это будет по-другому.

\- Да.

Эзра был озадачен. 

\- Ты... Тебе ок? Ты сделал бы это для меня? Для нас? Ты будешь приезжать ко мне в Оксфорд?

\- Каждые блядские выходные, если ты захочешь.

Эзра чувствовал себя полным дураком. Они с Кроули оба накрутили себя до крайности; он думал, что Кроули подумает, что это слишком тяжелая работа, и что расстояние слишком усложнит отношения, чтобы выдерживать их, а Кроули, очевидно, думал, что новости Эзры были чем-то достаточно травмирующим, чтобы заставить их расстаться. А оказалось, что решение было простым. Они просто будут оставаться _собой_, хоть и на расстоянии чуть меньше ста километров.

\- Конечно, захочу, идиота ты кусок, - а потом Кроули наклонился к Эзре, и они целовались, как больные придурки. После минуты или двух поцелуев и прижимания ближе друг к другу и немного зубов Кроули на мочке уха Эзры (что было новым и _чудесным_ опытом), они оторвались друг от друга с влажным чмокающим звуком и улыбнулись друг другу.

\- Я тобой очень горжусь, кстати, - эти слова были подчеркнуты легким поцелуем, и Эзра яростно покраснел, хотя они были в сантиметрах от поцелуев с засовыванием языков в глотку друг-дружке всего несколько минут назад.

\- А я прошу прощения за то, что был мерзавцем и не рассказал тебе об этом сразу. Я был…. наверное, взволнован, и я просто все испортил.

Кроули улыбнулся и почти обернулся своим длинным телом вокруг Эзры.

\- Ничего. Просто в следующий раз, пожалуйста, поговори со мной, чтобы мне не пришлось сталкиваться со своими страхами, что меня опять бросят, хорошо?

\- Так и сделаю.

Так они сидели достаточно долго. Каждые пару минут Кроули задавал вопрос об Оксфорде, а Эзра отвечал, если знал (что не всегда случалось, к удивлению Кроули). В конце концов, Эзре пришло в голову, что он не знает, каковы планы Кроули в отношении его будущего после школы, и он спросил об этом.

\- Забавно, что ты спросил меня об этом, ангел. Я думал об этом и думаю, что было бы клево открыть свою собственную кофейню.

Не нарочно, Эзра приподнял одну бровь, чуть ли не до линии роста своих кудряшек.

\- Правда? А ты можешь?

Кроули пожал плечами.

\- Ага, я говорил с семейным адвокатом, он согласился помочь мне все уладить. Технически, он будет свободен от меня, как только я закончу школу, но мне кажется, что он мог прикипеть ко мне немного за последние три года, так что как-то так. Он сказал, что поможет.

\- Как ты собираешься держать кафе и умудряться приезжать ко мне на выходных? - Эзра старался не выглядеть нервным, но Кроули все равно его раскусил.

\- Я разберусь.

Повисла длительная пауза, во время которой они сместились, так что голова Эзры оказалась на груди Кроули, а неповрежденной рукой Кроули зарылся в кудри Эзры. Все еще не вполне веря во все, что произошло, Эзра решил уточнить еще раз:

\- Ты действительно приезжал бы в Оксфорд? Ты серьезно?

\- Я сделаю все, что захочешь, ангел. Я бы на херову Луну за тобой отправился, только попроси.

Только попроси.

И снова, Кроули цитировал Эзру; было ли это преднамеренно или нет, Эзра не был уверен, но это подало ему идею. Он выпрямился и повернулся к Кроули, сверкая глазами.

\- Альфа Центавра.

Очевидно, потеряв нить разговора, Кроули только моргнул.

\- Что?

\- Когда мы были в планетарии, ты спросил меня, отправлюсь ли я с тобой на Альфу Центавра, помнишь?

\- Я помню, что ты не согласился, - пробурчал Кроули. Эзра на это только покачал головой и, наклонившись, поцеловал складки на нахмуренном лбу Кроули.

\- На самом деле я сказал то же, что и ты сейчас. “Только попроси”. И теперь у меня появилась идея - это совершенное безумие, имей в виду, потому что мы встречаемся меньше месяца - но, все равно, хочешь услышать?

\- Да, - ни секунды колебания в ответе, у Эзры от этого аж дух перехватило слегка.

\- Оксфорд хороший город. Это не Лондон, но там мило. И я уверен, что где-то есть место, где может втиснуться кофейня, и…

\- О чем ты меня просишь? - только Кроули мог испоганить Эзре такую романтическую речь.

Глубоко вздохнув, Эзра просто перешел к главному.

\- Поехали со мной.

Кроули уставился, приоткрыв рот, и ничего не сказал. Конечно, потому что Эзра был Эзрой, он запаниковал и сразу дал заднюю.

\- Видишь? Я говорил тебе, что это безумие, и я не ожидал, что ты согласишься на это, это была просто сумасшедшая идея. Забудь, что я…

\- Я поеду, - видимо, Кроули снова обрел дар речи, и эти два слова были настолько окончательными и уверенными, что Эзре потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что именно он сказал.

\- Ты… серьезно, Энтони?

\- Если ты серьезно. Я к Лондону не привязан, на самом-то деле; все это просто воспоминания о моих родителях, независимо от того, сколько раз я крашу стены или меняю мебель. Я могу упаковать книги и хранить их где-нибудь в Оксфорде, пока ты не захочешь открыть свой книжный магазин после универа - я могу снять в аренду два смежных места, и мы можем работать над созданием книжного магазина в свободное время. А все остальное тут... не многого стоит.

Эзра подумал, что дразнить уже можно. 

\- Даже Бентли?

Кроули выглядел оскорбленным.

\- Бентли поедет со мной, конечно. Я бы никуда не поехал без нее.

\- О, я знаю. Я просто подкалывал, - он не мог поверить, что он нашел и влюбился в кого-то такого же безумного, как и он сам, Эзра снова бросился на Кроули с поцелуями. На этот раз, однако, он очень неуклюже и невнятно засунул свой язык в рот Кроули, просто оставляя его там, пока Кроули не начал делать некие очень умелые вещи своим собственным языком. Эзра всегда быстро учился, и он обнаружил, что французские поцелуи не являются исключением из этого правила. Для протокола, он был прав насчет поцелуев взасос: это было очень странно, но чрезвычайно приятно. Эзра искренне любил эти еле заметные хрипящие и мурчащие звуки, которые издавал Кроули. С самого начала он обнаружил, что Кроули издавал очень милые звуки, целуясь, обнимаясь и занимаясь другими романтическими вещами, а Эзра был довольно зависим от поиска новых вещей, которые заставляли бы Кроули издавать эти звуки.

Прошло немного времени, но Кроули, наконец, оторвался ото рта Эзры. 

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - пробормотал Кроули в губы Эзры. - Нам надо остановиться, если мы не хотим торопиться.

\- Точно, - сказал Эзра, слегка опьяненный от вида губ Кроули, которые были красными и опухшими и (по не-такому-уже-скромному мнению Эзры), охуенно красивыми. - Ага, мне стоит.

Он немного поерзал, сползая назад с колен Кроули. Они посмотрели друг на друга и засмеялись, и мир внезапно стал гораздо менее похожим на тюремную камеру и все дороги были им открыты.


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора  
Ну вот и все! Эта глава действительно короткая, но я думаю, что она хорошо подводит черту.  
Я очень вас всех люблю и очень благодарен (-на) за поддержку и любовь, которую я получил(-а) от вас! Вы не представляете, насколько я в восторге, что вам понравилась эта история - я никогда раньше не делился(-лась) своей работой с людьми, поэтому это был действительно новый и исключительно положительный опыт для меня! Я надеюсь, что все вы довольны этой последней главой, и, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, что думаете!  
Вполне возможно, что я мог(-ла) бы написать несколько драблов про этих двух в будущем (свидания, которые мы не видели, жизнь в Оксфорде, и все прочее), поэтому я думаю, что их история еще далека от завершения!   
Предупреждения - мат и невероятно много действительно слащавых вещей, от которых зубы гниют.

Весна, наконец, добралась и до Лондона, и Эзра с Кроули выбрались на Пикник в Сэйнт Джеймс Парк. Утки, как обычно, преследовали Эзру за кусочек хлеба из его сэндвича, который тот бросил им с легкой улыбкой. Кроули пробормотал что-то о том, что Эзра - нахрен слабовольный, но Эзра проигнорировал его и просто откинулся на локти, разглядывая (в кои-то веки голубое) небо и семьи, прогуливающиеся вдоль пруда.

Этот пикник организовал, разумеется, Эзра. Пикники явно были не по части Кроули, он предпочитал изысканные приемы пищи, ну или хотя бы приемы пищи не под открытым небом. Но ведь был некий шарм в поедании домашних сэндвичей, магазинных чипсов и распитии газировки на улице, сидя на огромной подстилке - для Эзры это было очень привлекательно, вот они и устроили эту вылазку. Кроули никогда бы не признался в этом Эзре, но на самом деле он неплохо проводил время.

Некоторое время они держались за руки, наблюдая за людьми и утками, вспоминая время, когда они столкнулись здесь перед своим первым ужином в Ритце.

\- Хорошее было свидание, а? - сквозь зевок сказал Кроули.

Эзра был поставлен этой фразой в тупик.

\- Ты, наверное, спутал с походом в прошлом месяце, дорогой. Я говорю о первом разе, когда ты пригласил меня, и я испугался до ужаса.

Удивительно, но щеки Кроули вспыхнули ярким оттенком красного.

\- Я знаю.

Вытащив руку из руки Кроули, Эзра обернулся и посмотрел своему парню в лицо. Очки, которые Кроули все еще носил на публике, не позволили Эзре увидеть его глаза, но он предположил, что, если бы видел, они были бы широко распахнутыми и выражали одно лишь смущение

\- Ты засчитал это как свидание?

\- Для меня это было свиданием, - пробормотал Кроули, ковыряя травинку. - Я знаю, что оно не было таковым для тебя, но... Я засчитал, да… Для себя, знаешь... Утешительный приз вместо того, что я никогда и надеялся получить.

Этот ответ вызвал очень интересный ответный вопрос, поэтому Эзра тут же и задал его:

\- Как долго ты ко мне неровно дышишь на самом деле, Энтони?  
Формулировка была более прямой и менее тактичной, чем Эзра обычно пытался быть, но ответ казался очень важным.

Кроули вздохнул, откинулся на одеяло и сложил пальцы на животе.

\- Я не знаю. Думаю, с тех пор, как встретил тебя, наверное.

\- О, - пауза. - Правда?

Кроули промурчал со своей половины покрывала.

\- Угу.

\- М-да, - Эзра выдавил слабым голосом. - Я думал, ты меня ненавидел.

Кроули хрюкнул, сдерживая смех.

\- Нее, это я думал, что _ты_ меня ненавидишь.

Плюхнувшись рядом с Кроули, Эзра ощущал себя немного оскорбленным.  
\- Эй! Я был добр к тебе, ты, придурок, - это ты был груб!

\- Да, потому что ты мне нравился я и не знал, что с этим делать! Не доколупывайся, ладно? - Кроули звучал раздраженно, но когда Эзра оглянулся, он улыбнулся. Разговор на мгновение прекратился, и они снова взялись за руки, глядя на облака. Кроули, очевидно, был в настроении “баш-на-баш” и спросил: - Справедливо будет, если ты скажешь мне, когда я тебе понравился, знаешь ли.

Эзра густо покраснел.

\- Я себя дураком ощущаю теперь. И мне кажется, тебе не понравится ответ.

Кроули засмеялся.

\- Все-равно говори.

\- Это случилось в тот вечер в Ритце. В самый первый раз, я имею в виду.

Приподнявшись на одну руку, Кроули немного наклонился к парню.

\- Ох... Это…. не так давно, на самом деле.

\- Я думаю, что ты первый парень, который мне когда-либо нравился. Если тебе станет от этого легче.

Очевидно, Эзра очень старался исправить тот ущерб, который он нанес эго Кроули, но то, что он сказал - было правдой. Конечно, он и раньше находил определенных парней привлекательными, но ему никогда не _нравился_ кто-то по-настоящему, пока он не познакомился с Кроули.

К радости Эзры, Кроули отклонился и он снова улегся рядом с Эзрой.

\- Да, пожалуй. Немного.

\- Для тебя на самом деле это все было свиданиями?

\- Конечно.

Эзра хмыкнул и положил голову на плечо Кроули.

\- Если бы ты раньше сказал. Мы могли бы быть вместе гораздо дольше.

\- Я не думал, что я мог тебе нравится, ангел. Не думал даже, что когда-нибудь мог бы.

\- Не дури. Я люблю тебя.

Оглядываясь назад, Эзра не был уверен, что заставило его сказать это. Это был не идеальный момент как в фильмах, он не сопровождался каким-то грандиозным жестом или чем-то особенным. Это было сказано посреди общественного парка на покрывале для пикника, полном крошек от бутербродов и чипсов, и Эзра даже не собирался этого говорить.

Лицо Кроули выражало смесь шока, восторга и немного страха.

\- Нет, - проговорил он медленно. - Ты _не можешь_… ох, правда?

\- Да, - сказал Эзра и нежно поцеловал его в губы, решительно и не заботясь о том, что они находятся в общественном месте с людьми, гуляющими вокруг. - Я знаю, что с моей стороны это звучит смешно - мы вместе с конца декабря, но я знаю.

\- Точно, - Кроули выглядел так, будто пытался проглотить ватные шарики.

Эзра и не ожидал, что Кроули ответит. Как бы он ни любил Кроули, он знал, что чувства немного его пугали, поэтому он старался не разочаровываться, когда прошло несколько долгих мгновений, а Кроули так ничего не сказал.

\- В любом случае, - Эзра прочистил горло. - Я хотел подождать лучшего момента, чтобы сказать это, но вот как-то само вылетело, так что... - Он замолчал, выводя рассеянно рукой круги по обратной стороне ладони Кроули.

\- И я тебя люблю.

Эти четыре слова были настолько тихими, что Эзра почти не услышал их, но все-таки услышал, и его сердце чуть не вылетело из его груди. Он даже не думал об этом, просто сел достаточно, чтобы наклониться над Кроули и снова поцеловать его, на этот раз немного более страстно, чем это было действительно уместно на людях. Кроули понял это через мгновение и оттолкнул Эзру, улыбаясь ему во все тридцать два.

\- Я люблю тебя, Энтони, - теперь, когда это слова были сказаны однажды, Эзра не мог остановиться.

\- И тоже тебя люблю, тупой ты ангел.

Они больше не целовались, потому что при последней попытке они получили несколько осуждающих взглядов от пары прохожих, но они свернулись калачиком чуть ближе друг к другу, и снова глазели на небо.

Эзра лежал, положив голову на грудь Кроули. Если бы кто-то сказал ему год назад, даже девять месяцев назад, что он будет устраивать пикник в парке Сэйнт Джеймс с Энтони Кроули, парнем, с которым он не только встречался, но и был влюблён в него по самое не могу, он бы позвонил в ближайшую психиатрическую больницу и упек туда психа за такие рассказы. Все это казалось нереальным. Это казалось невозможным, и он не мог понять, почему или как ему так повезло, как это произошло, но он обнаружил, что неописуемо счастлив, что это произошло.

Эзра, как любитель литературы и всевозможных малоиспользуемых слов, внезапно обнаружил всплывшее случайно в голове, но такое подходящее слово.

\- Непостижимо, - прошептал он в плечо Кроули.

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Непостижимо, - повторил Эзра. - Означает “за пределами понимания и не способно быть выражено словами”.

Кроули немного раздраженно вздохнул. 

\- И что именно непостижимо в данный момент?

\- Мы, - Эзра чуть больше зарылся носом в куртку Кроули. - Мы с тобой. Но это хорошо - быть непостижимым.

\- Точно? - Кроули казался озадаченным, но нотки счастья звучали в его голосе.

\- Вполне, - ответил Эзра. - Я люблю тебя, ты любишь меня, и это просто… непостижимо.

\- А… - сказал Кроули с улыбкой и счастливо хмыкнул, и они довольно долго молчали после этого.

Через несколько недель, Эзра знал, что школа будет окончена, и у них будет целое лето, чтобы организовать все в Оксфорде, прежде чем они приедут туда осенью. Кроули подошел к вопросу основательно и уже нашел несколько магазинов на продажу, и он подписал договор об аренде. Это было все так ново, и все это было очень захватывающе, а Эзра, как всегда, очень нервничал по этому поводу. Но затем он посмотрел на Кроули, который уснул на солнце, и улыбнулся.

Иногда ему казалось, что вещи, кажущиеся темными и пугающими снаружи, с изнутри оказываются совершенно противоположными. Он не был уверен, закончится ли все это между ними с Кроули, но он знал, что то, что у них уже было, было чем-то особенным. Это было бережное нечто* - парадоксальное и непостижимое, но имеющее совершенный смысл. Эзра закрыл глаза, и слушал звук размеренного дыхания Кроули и стук его сердца у Эзры под ухом. Когда утки убежали, преследуя одетого во все темное мужчину на скамейке через дорогу, подул легкий весенний ветер, и Эзра уснул.

И естественно, он слегка пустил слюни на куртку Кроули.

*В оригинале то самое “Careful Kind Of Something”.


	22. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
Ну, вот и все! Если вы расстроены (я - да, для протокола), то я напишу еще пару коротких историй про этих героев, Эзра и Кроули еще вернутся.  
Для всех вас, читатели: мне так понравилось писать это и получать отзывы от тех из вас, кто решил прокомментировать. Пожалуйста, знайте, что если вы не прокомментировали, но прочитали это и оставили лайк (или даже просто прочитали это и понравилось вам это только в вашей голове!), я ценю вас и очень-очень вам благодарна!!  
Спасибо, что заглянули. Увидимся скоро!  
С любовью,  
Хоуп.  
Примечание переводчика:  
Вау. Соскучилась одна в сентябре по переводам и вот мы здесь) Я не ожидала, что затяну это до самого апреля, но жизнь распоряжалась моим временем как хотела, не считаясь со мной. Спасибо всем, кто был здесь, писал комментарии и лайкайл) С вами было хорошо и я всем очень благодарна за присутствие в этот период)  


“Дуальность - кофе и чай” находилось на углу прямо напротив Оксфордского Университета*. Кафе было открыто всего пару месяцев назад, но студенты Оксфорда уже полюбили это место. Агнесса еще не была там, но дождливая пятница казалась именно тем отличным поводом для хорошей чашки горячего чая, а в Дуальности вроде предлагали неплохой выбор. Когда Агнесса нырнула под тент и отряхнула свой зонтик, она заметила, что в магазине по соседству окна были заклеены газетами, а на двери висел лист с надписью от руки - “Это будет антикварный книжный магазин, как только его владелец закончит универ”. Улыбаясь, Агнесса прошла еще пару метров и открыла дверь кафе.

Первое, что Агнесса отметила - цветовая схема оформления. Кафе было разделено на три секции, выкрашенные в белый, серый и черный цвета. Сначала это казалось очень странным, но потом она посмотрела на пол и увидела надписи, объясняющие подобное интерьерное решение. В белой зоне была надпись “Я предпочитаю чай”, серая часть гласила “Нет предпочтений”, а в черной зоне - “Я предпочитаю кофе”. Она засмеялась, оглядываясь по сторонам, и заметив, что все, кто сидел в белой зоне - пили чай из белых кружек, все в черной цвет зоне - пили кофе из черных, а люди в серой зоне пили из комбинации обоих.

Агнесса подошла к стойке и сделала заказ - чай оолонг с миндальным молоком и медом, - и отошла в сторону, ожидая готовности. Слева от нее по другую сторону стойки стоял худой мужчина с рыжими волосами, он то и дело хмурился, глядя на часы. Занятно, что на нем были солнечные очки, несмотря на то, что он был в помещении, на нем были обтягивающие темные джинсы и черная футболка с надписью “Кофе” жирными буквами на груди. У баристы, у которой Агнесса сделала заказ, была такая же, так что она предположила, что это рабочий дресс код. Предположение подтвердилось, как только появился высокий темноволосый официант в серой футболке с надписью “Нет предпочтений”. Она улыбнулась про себя и повернулась к парню через стойку, который выглядел все более взволнованным при каждом взгляде на часы.

\- Классный концепт, а? - Парень вздрогнул и поднял глаза. Бейджик на груди гласил “Энтони”, написанный тем же корявым почерком, что объявление на соседнем магазине.

\- Что?

Агнесса улыбнулась ему самой обезоруживающей улыбкой из своего арсенала - парень оказался вполне милым, на самом деле, теперь, когда она увидела его лицо - и повторила попытку:

\- У кафе. Классный концепт.

Парень хмыкнул.

\- Рад, что нравится.

\- Чем здесь занимаешься?

Он пожал плечами.

\- Я владелец, вообще-то, но если надо помогаю за стойкой.

Это был сюрприз; он не выглядел намного старше Агнессы, и она так ему и сказала.

\- Правда? Выглядишь не старше меня, - в ответ прозвучало лишь странное ворчание, парень вытащил свой телефон и снова нахмурился. - Ждешь кого-то, Энтони?

Будь Агнесса кем-то другим, она бы почувствовала, что этот красивый незнакомец активно пытается не поддерживать с ней разговор, но она была из тех людей, которые любили разговаривать с другими и обычно не распознавали признаки нежелания беседовать.

\- Ага, - Энтони сказал, снова взглянув на свои (на самом деле дорогие на вид) часы. - Он обычно уже здесь к этому времени, интересно, что его задержало…

Агнесса тут же отказалась от мысли заполучить номер его телефона.

\- А, твой парень, м?

\- М-угу.

Бариста назвала имя Агнессы, поэтому она взяла свой чай со стойки и направилась в белую зону кафе.

\- Было приятно познакомиться, Энтони. Мне нравится твое кафе, вернусь, пожалуй, сюда еще, - она снова улыбнулась ему, и на этот раз, когда он посмотрел на нее, его губы дернулись настолько, что это можно было назвать улыбкой.

Она уселась в кресло за пустым столом рядом со стойкой. В дополнение к разговорчивости, Агнесса обожала наблюдать за людьми, и поэтому она наблюдала за Энтони поверх своей книги (книги, которую она на самом деле не читала, а просто вытащила ради вида). Прошло несколько минут, а затем дверь распахнулась, и молодой человек со светлыми волосами вбежал в магазин и запрыгнул за прилавок. Под белым плащом на нем был джемпер с нашивкой Университета Оксфорда. Лицо Энтони расплылось в улыбке, как только вошел этот новый парень, поэтому Агнесса подумала, что это и был его молодой человек.

\- Извини, дорогой! Меня заговорила Лори - помнишь ее? Она была у нас на обеде в прошлом месяце. И я потерял счет времени, - блондин наклонился и легонько чмокнул Энтони в губы, Агнесса радостно отметила, как порозовело лицо Энтони.

Двое парней на мгновение исчезли в подсобном помещении, и когда они вновь появились, на блондинке была надета футболка с надписью “Чай” и он держал Энтони за руку. Он отпустил его, чтобы вымыть руки в раковине, а затем завязал фартук вокруг талии и вышел в зал. Агнесса опустила глаза на книгу и сделала вид, что занята.

Она подпрыгнула от удивления, когда рядом с ней кто-то прокашлялся.

\- Привет, - сказал парень Энтони. - Извините, что прерываю, - я Эзра, кстати, - но у вас прекрасная книга! Отличный выбор.

\- О? - Агнесса бросила взгляд на обложку, она уже успела забыть, какую книгу она якобы читала, и обнаружила, что это была _“Гордость и Предубеждение”_. - О, да, хорошая! Моя любимая.

Парень - Эзра - кивнул и одарил ее невероятно теплой улыбкой.

\- Классика. Остин была гениальной. У меня дома есть первое издание.

\- Первое издание? - это редкость, даже люди, которые читали редко, как Агнесса, знали это.

\- Да! Мой парень, Энтони - тот, что в черных очках, - у него впечатляющая коллекция редких книг, получил их от родителей. Он решил передать их мне, чтобы я мог открыть книжный магазин после окончания обучения через пару лет.

Агнесса испытала облегчение - Эзра был так же разговорчив, как и она сама, так что она отложила книгу.

\- Я видела вывеску на двери. Очень интересно, - ее собеседник явно был доволен этим замечанием. - Что ты изучаешь?

\- Английскую литературу.

\- О, у меня есть друг на этом факультете.

Эзра вскинул брови.

\- Кто?

\- Шон Бэрроу, третьекурсник.

\- Нет, не знаю, я только второкурсник.

Агнесса махнула рукой.

\- Ничего страшного! Подумала, что вы могли пересекаться.

Энтони подошел к Эзре и выглядел намного счастливее, чем до того, как Эзра пришел.

\- Привет, извини, если мог нагрубить раньше, - он запнулся, вспоминая ее имя, которое, Агнесса внезапно поняла, что так и не назвала ни одному из них.

Она протянула руку:

\- Агнесса.

\- Я даже и не подумал спросить имя, так грубо с моей стороны. Прости, Агнесса, - сказал Эзра, пожимая ее руку и немного смутившись. Кроули тоже пожал ее руку, и она опустила ее и взяла в руки чашку.

\- Мы оставим тебя и позволим насладиться книгой. Было приятно познакомиться, - сказал Энтони с легкой улыбкой. - Идем, ангел. Поможем ребятам, там очередь собралась.

Так и было, и Агнесса быстро допила чай, чтобы освободить стол, который она занимала. Когда она вышла за дверь под дождь, она как раз вовремя обернулась и увидела, как Энтони мягко целует Эзру в щеку. Мысленно она записала, что должна возвращаться в Дуальность хотя бы раз в неделю. Чай тут был хорош.

Если бы она была рядом, когда магазин закрылся той ночью, она бы увидела, как Эзра и Энтони выходят из магазина, держась за руки. Она бы увидела, как они садятся в элегантную черную винтажную Бентли, и, вероятно, неловко отвела бы взгляд, когда Эзра бросился через всю машину и прижал Энтони к окну в поцелуе.

Если бы она увидела это, Агнесса бы описала это своим друзьям как "те самые милые моменты между молодой влюбленной парой". Так оно и было, и поэтому ее описание было бы превосходным и недвусмысленным.

*Автор уже упоминал(-а), что он(-а) из Америки и поэтому тут допущена небольшая ошибочка, а переводчик – зануда. Поэтому поясняю: Университет Оксфорда – это целый городок Оксфорд в котором находятся отдельные Колледжи и Факультеты. У каждого из Колледжей своя история и свои особенности, очень интересно почитать про них, рекомендую как минимум википедию [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Колледжи_Оксфордского_университета](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B8_%D0%9E%D0%BA%D1%81%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE_%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B0)

Так вот, кафе, скорее всего, находилась недалеко от одного из Колледжей, в котором учился Эзра. Так же упомянутая дальше в тексте нашивка тоже могла быть именно одного из Колледжей (студенты обычно очень гордятся своей принадлежностью).

Но это все догадки и заумные фантазии) просто наслаждайтесь чтением)


End file.
